El pacto
by Saruto
Summary: Inglaterra,qu siglo XVII.  Un caballero adinerado y atormentado por su pasado conocerá a una hermosa dama que se niega el amor.  La historia de dos personajes que me enamoraron por su fuerza y sus tormentosos pasados.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Inglaterra. Año 1651.

El barón cabalgaba lentamente sobre su caballo, un ejemplar de un hermoso color negro que había obtenido en uno de sus viajes a los países árabes. Ya tenía sus años, pero el animal seguía fuerte y sano. Y era su fiel compañero de aventuras. Le había echado mucho de menos durante su estancia en Virginia.

Habían sido años lejos de su hogar. Salió de allí cuando era prácticamente un crío. Con tan solo catorce años se marchó al norte de África tras la trágica muerte de sus padres, y de allí a América del norte. En Virginia estuvo hasta ahora haciendo fortuna con el cultivo de tabaco. Pero decidió volver porque extrañaba sus tierras. Los verdes campos de Inglaterra. El frío de las mañanas. Y sobretodo, sus raíces. A sus treinta y cinco años de edad se sentía con el suficiente valor como para afrontar su pasado y resolver su futuro.

Ya se encontraba en sus tierras. Se dirigía hacia su castillo, pero no pudo resistirse a acercarse al lago. En aquel lugar jugaba de pequeño. Y pensó que sería buena idea refrescar a su caballo y darse un chapuzón. Era verano y hacía calor. Se merecía ese premio antes de enfrentarse a su administrador.

Bajó de un salto de su caballo. Era un hombre fuerte y ágil. Acostumbrado al trabajo duro a pesar de su linaje. En realidad no era importante en la corte. No le gustaron nunca las relaciones entre la nobleza. Le asqueaba profundamente todo aquello, pero era respetado por la enorme riqueza que atesoró con sus negocios. Tenía una gran compañía naviera que se encargaba de traer a Europa la mayor parte del tabaco que llegaba y que sus propias tierras producían en Virginia.

A pesar de ello, el barón era un hombre sencillo. Y disfrutaba mucho más de un buen vino en compañía de su fiel amigo Sayid que de un exquisito manjar con el propio rey de Inglaterra.

Sayid era otro recuerdo de su estancia en el norte de África. Lo conoció allí, y le salvó la vida. Iba a ser ejecutado por haberse intentado fugar con una dama que estaba prometida a un importante príncipe árabe. Así que cuando el barón utilizó sus influencias y su dinero para sacarlo de allí Sayid decidió que le serviría y le acompañaría allá donde fuera. Ahora había decidido volver a su patria. Quería despedirse de sus padres para siempre, había dicho antes de partir, aunque el barón sabía perfectamente que lo que pretendía era secuestrar a aquella dama a la que su prometido había repudiado. Ella estaba manchada para aquellas gentes, y Sayid sabía que debía estar confinada en algún lugar hasta que el mundo se olvidara de ella.

El barón no puso impedimento alguno y dejó que su amigo marchase. No entendía qué podía llevar a un hombre a hacer semejantes tonterías por una mujer, pero le respetaba profundamente. Él jamás había sentido nada especial por una dama. Las conquistaba, las seducía y se aburría de inmediato. Así que no podía entender cómo su amigo se jugaba su vida por algo como eso. El amor no estaba hecho para él. El barón tenía otras cosas en la cabeza ahora mismo. Aunque el matrimonio estaba entre ellas. Había estado esquivando el tema, pero había llegado el momento de casarse y tener un heredero. O todos sus bienes pasarían a manos del maldito rey. Y eso no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, aunque tuviera que contraer matrimonio.

Dejó de pensar en todas estas cosas y se desnudó completamente. Poco a poco se introdujo en el agua. Demonios! No la recordaba tan fría.

Se adentró hacia el fondo. Disfrutando de las hermosas vistas de sus dominios.

Entonces la vio. Una hermosa muchacha, examinaba sus ropas en la orilla.

La joven marquesa acudía todos los días al lago. Le gustaba mojarse los pies y respirar la fresca brisa de la mañana mientras el sol calentaba su piel. Aquel comportamiento no era propio de una dama, pero su tutor se lo permitía porque sabía que nadie iba a sorprenderla haciendo aquello. Por las tierras del barón hacía mucho tiempo que nadie paseaba.

Salía sola, a lomos de su caballo. Y aquel era el mejor momento del día para ella. Un lugar donde pensar, donde relajarse y sobretodo donde decidía el camino que debía seguir.

Tenía apenas veintisiete años, pero en aquella época ya hacía tiempo que era considerada una solterona.

En realidad la marquesa había tenido varios pretendientes. Era una mujer de belleza salvaje. Con unos ojos verdes profundos como los prados de Inglaterra. Pero los había rechazado a todos. Jamás quiso casarse. No quiso depender nunca de un hombre. No después de lo que tuvo que sufrir su madre siendo ella apenas una niña.

Hacía varios años que nadie llamaba a las puertas de su castillo para pedirle matrimonio. A pesar de que su linaje era muy codiciado entre los nobles, de todos era conocido que las finanzas de la marquesa atravesaban momentos muy delicados. Y de nada servía un título sin riquezas. De manera que ya nadie se interesaba por ella.

De todos modos eso era un alivio para la marquesa. No se sentía cómoda rechazando proposiciones. Era mucho mejor así. Estaría mejor así.

Lo único que le preocupaba era el bienestar de su hermana. Alex era una jovencita que había perdido a sus padres con tan solo unos meses de edad. Quizás era mejor así, ya que no había tenido que sufrir el infierno que sufrió ella, pero si las tierras y las cosechas seguían este ritmo acabarían en la ruina. Y no quería que su hermana se viera forzada a un matrimonio indeseable para salvarlas de la quiebra. Además, la joven Alex no lo confesaba, pero la marquesa sabía perfectamente que estaba profundamente enamorada del chico de los establos. Boone era un jovencito muy apuesto y trabajador, pero no tenía fortuna ni nombre. A la marquesa aquello no le importaba en absoluto, pero si aquello iba para adelante la esperanza de la salvación mediante un matrimonio conveniente se esfumaría.

De todos modos no tenía la más mínima intención de sacrificar a Alex. Antes lo haría ella si tenía que hacerlo, aunque lucharía con uñas y dientes antes de ceder. Odiaba la idea de unirse a un hombre por mucho que su tutor la estuviera presionando.

Cuando la marquesa llegó al lago tuvo una desagradable sorpresa. Había alguien allí. El caballo que vio fue la señal de aviso. Se bajó del suyo y caminó despacio. Sabía que lo inteligente habría sido darse la vuelta, pero la curiosidad pudo más que ella. Quién sería aquel que osaba adentrarse en los dominios del barón?

Tampoco era tan extraño, ahora que lo pensaba. Aquel hombre al que jamás había visto, a pesar de ser vecinos, era un inconsciente. Un aventurero que había abandonado sus tierras desde joven. Tan solo quedaba allí el pobre administrador, que hacía lo imposible para mantener aquello en pie. Así que el hecho de que cualquiera hubiera podido adentrarse en esas tierras era algo bastante probable.

No obstante aquello molestó mucho a la marquesa. Consideraba aquel lago de su propiedad, prácticamente. Y comprobar que había alguien allí la irritó enormemente.

La marquesa examinó con cuidado el entorno y vio a un hombre dentro del agua. Definitivamente un loco, ya que nadie en su sano juicio sería capaz de meterse en aquellas aguas heladas. Se acercó despacio a la orilla y cogió la ropa para examinarla. Una sencilla camisa blanca bastante sucia, por cierto y unos pantalones de montar. También vio unas botas y una pistola.

Se percató de que aquel hombre la había descubierto, y por un momento se asustó, pero cayó en la cuenta de que la pistola la tenía ella y también su ropa. Así que aquel tipo, fuera quien fuera no podía salir del agua. Evidentemente estaba desnudo y desarmado.

Quién sois?- gritó ella desde la orilla con su mal carácter habitual

Quién sois vos?- respondió él desde el centro del lago

Soy la marquesa Kate Austen- dijo ella altiva- Estáis en un territorio que no os pertenece, así que marchaos cuanto antes.

Y a vos? Acaso estas tierras os pertenecen?- gritó el con una sonrisa burlona

Kate dudó en responderle un poco pero finalmente lo hizo:

Éstas son las tierras del barón James Ford, y expresamente me permite disfrutar de ellas- dijo ella con firmeza

Para James aquello fue demasiado. Aquella jovencita por muy marquesa que fuera no sólo osaba entrar en sus dominios como le apetecía, sino que encima alardeaba de tener permiso expreso de ello. Además le estaba tratando como si fuera un don nadie, y había cogido sus cosas. Iba a darle un escarmiento, y lo iba a disfrutar. Demonios que si!

Nadó hacia la orilla y sin ningún tipo de pudor se puso en pie. Se acercaba hacia ella esperando el momento en el que saliera corriendo presa del pánico. Pero la joven no lo hizo. Se quedó allí. Sin ningún tipo de temor. Con los ojos encendidos en furia.

Cómo os atrevéis!- dijo ella apretando los dientes

Cómo os atrevéis vos a tocar mis cosas- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Era sin duda un bandido, pensó Kate. De otro modo no osaría salir desnudo del agua con esa desvergüenza. Empuñó con fuerza la pistola sin llegar a apuntarle. No quería empeorar la situación. Aquel hombre la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tenía los ojos más azules que jamás había visto, y aunque le costara reconocerlo era muy atractivo. Peligrosamente atractivo para una muchacha como ella que jamás había tenido cerca a un hombre en esas condiciones.

Cubríos!- ordenó ella tirándole encima la ropa

Como ordenéis, marquesa- dijo él con sorna

Tenía una sonrisa arrebatadoramente hermosa. Y se le formaban unos hoyuelos muy divertidos en las mejillas.

Sois muy valiente quedándoos aquí frente a un hombre desnudo- dijo él mientras se ponía los pantalones

Tengo vuestra arma- dijo ella mostrándole la pistola- Si sois inteligente os marcharéis de aquí y asunto concluido

De manera que el barón os permite campar a vuestro antojo por sus tierras- dijo él divertido con el engaño

Exacto- dijo ella altiva

Eso es extraño, marquesa. Tengo entendido que el barón no ha pisado este lugar desde que era un crío- dijo él sonriendo con malicia

Somos viejos amigos- dijo ella algo nerviosa- Mantenemos correspondencia regularmente.

Así que sois viejos amigos- dijo él sonriendo mientras se abrochaba la camisa

Por qué no habríamos de serlo?- contestó Kate sintiéndose atacada- Al fin y al cabo somos vecinos- dijo con firmeza

James terminó de vestirse y con un rápido movimiento le quitó la pistola y la inmovilizó contra su cuerpo. La miraba a los ojos de un modo que parecía desnudarla. Kate sintió que su respiración se agitaba. No tenía escapatoria.

Sois una mentirosa- dijo él con una voz muy profunda- Conozco a las mujeres como vos.

Seguro que no como yo- dijo ella desafiándolo con la mirada

James miró a aquellos ojos profundamente verdes. La seguridad en si misma y la altivez que mostraba aquella joven no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Generalmente las mujeres se rendían en sus brazos, tanto damas como rameras. Pero esto no le había ocurrido nunca. Jamás una mujer le desafió de una manera tan descarada.

Sintió un enorme deseo de probar aquellos labios. Debían saber a gloria. Pero se contuvo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la apartó de sí.

Marchaos- dijo subiéndose a su caballo con furia- Marchaos y no volváis por aquí.

Kate respiró aliviada viéndole irse a través del bosque. Podía apostar que aquel hombre no era un bandido cualquiera, pero entonces… quién demonios era?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Kate bajó del caballo y le entregó las riendas al joven Boone. Parecía que estaba bastante enfadada. Y no era algo habitual en ella.

Ocúpate del caballo. Está cansado- dijo Kate con el gesto contrariado

Ocurre algo, señora marquesa?- preguntó Boone preocupado

Ocúpate del caballo!- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada

Aquel joven se estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones. Una cosa era que hubiese enamorado a su hermana. Y otra que quisiera inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pensó Kate

Se dispuso a entrar en su castillo con rapidez. Necesitaba un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Había estado galopando durante horas. Pero su tutor la interrumpió

Kate, dónde has estado durante tanto tiempo?- preguntó John inquieto

Cabalgando- contestó ella con seriedad

Tenemos problemas, Kate- dijo John con tristeza- Hemos de hablar

Problemas, John- gruñó ella- Siempre tenemos problemas

Esta vez son serios, Kate- dijo él con firmeza

Deja que me de un baño y bajaré a escucharte- dijo ella más tranquila

John la siguió con la mirada mientras ella subía por las escaleras hacia sus aposentos. Esta vez aquella niña estaba en problemas.

Para John Locke la marquesa era una criatura todavía. Su niña. La había visto nacer, crecer y convertirse en una mujer que había aprendido a hacerse fuerte a base de superar obstáculos.

Él fue el instructor de su madre. El marqués Austen. El abuelo de Kate le contrató para que hiciera de ella una dama y Locke lo consiguió. Era un hombre culto y sabio, un erudito de las ciencias y un estudioso de las letras. De modo que transmitió su sabiduría a la madre de Kate. Pero mientras la joven aprendía él se enamoró de ella y jamás fue capaz de marcharse del castillo. La amó en silencio, sin atreverse a confesárselo nunca, y sufrió al ver cómo la trataba el hombre con el que contrajo matrimonio. Poco a poco la belleza y la juventud de la señora marquesa se fueron marchitando y se volvió una persona resentida hasta con sus propias hijas.

Así aprendió John a querer a Kate, y le dio el cariño que nunca recibió de sus padres. Cuando ocurrió el trágico suceso que dejó huérfanas a las niñas John se hizo cargo de ellas. Las ayudó a crecer, a valerse por si mismas. Y consiguió que ahora fueran lo que eran.

Sentía mucho dolor al comprender que ahora no podía hacer nada para ayudarla. Aquella niña, su niña, tendría que hacerle frente a la vida sola. John únicamente podía rezar para que supiera salir airosa de lo que se le venía encima.

Mientras llegaba a su castillo, James se preguntaba a si mismo por qué demonios estaba furioso. Evidentemente no era por haber encontrado a aquella dama en sus tierras. Aquello no le importaba lo más mínimo. Y tampoco porque ella lo hubiera tratado como si fuera un ladronzuelo. Eso incluso tenía gracia. Como también la tenía el hecho de que ella le hubiera mentido tan descaradamente.

Estaba enfadado porque quiso besarla y ella le dedicó una mirada de asco. James no estaba acostumbrado a que eso ocurriese. Las mujeres de toda condición se rendían a sus encantos, pero ella no lo hizo.

No cabía duda de que era quien dijo ser. En eso no le había mentido. Su porte, su altivez y el orgullo que le había mostrado así lo indicaban, aunque su atuendo parecía demasiado sencillo e incluso deteriorado para una marquesa.

Cuando llegó a las puertas de su castillo su administrador le estaba esperando. Se alegró sinceramente de verlo y de que apartase de su mente aquellos pensamientos.

James! Pero miraos! Estáis hecho un hombre!- dijo sonriendo mientras James bajaba del caballo

Qué esperabas, viejo loco! Tengo treinta y cinco años- dijo abrazándolo con cariño

Os hemos extrañado mucho- dijo Ben sin dejar de sonreír- Ha sido demasiado tiempo, James.

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta- dijo con tranquilidad- Recibí tus noticias. Parece que la cosa va en serio esta vez- dijo James poniéndose serio de pronto

Y tan en serio, James- dijo Ben apenado- Debéis solucionar esto lo antes posible.

Está bien, Ben- dijo James sonriendo de nuevo- Deja que me de un baño y me cambie. He cabalgado durante días.

Claro, subid- dijo Ben- Os prepararemos algo de comer mientras. Debéis estar agotado.

Bajaré a la cocina en cuanto termine- dijo James subiendo las escaleras hasta sus aposentos.

Ben Linus suspiró profundamente. Efectivamente aquel chico que se marchó de allí atormentado por la tragedia que ocurrió en su familia no era el mismo que había regresado. Ahora era todo un hombre. Un hombre curtido por la vida, que había recorrido medio mundo haciendo una enorme fortuna. Siempre había sido despierto e inteligente, pero ahora lo había demostrado con creces. Era un lince para los negocios, y no desaprovechaba nunca una oportunidad.

De todos modos Ben había visto aquella expresión en sus ojos de nuevo. A pesar de que quiso escapar del horror que había vivido no había sido capaz de conseguirlo. James seguía atormentado, y eso era algo que Ben Linus lamentaba profundamente.

Ben siempre había trabajado para el padre de James. El barón era un hombre valiente, pero nunca se preocupó por el dinero ni las relaciones sociales, de manera que depositó toda su confianza en Ben. Él era su administrador y lo hacía francamente bien.

Cuando el barón se enamoró de una de sus sirvientas fue rechazado por toda la nobleza de la corte. Jamás consiguió que aceptasen a su esposa. Pero aquello no parecía importarle en absoluto. Fueron felices y tuvieron una vida plena. Pero aquello duró poco. Y entonces fue cuando el mundo de James se vino abajo. No fue capaz de recuperarse del golpe que sufrió y decidió marcharse lejos.

Ben lamentaba que esta vez no tuviera la opción de huir. Ahora debía hacer frente a sus responsabilidades. O de lo contrario se vería en un grave problema.

No es posible!- dijo Kate furiosa cuando terminó de leer la misiva real que había recibido esa misma mañana

Te dije que era muy grave, Kate- dijo John con tristeza

Pero esto no puede ser!- dijo ella con los ojos fuera de las órbitas- No voy a poder hacer frente a esta deuda! Se suponía que habíamos conseguido aplazarla hasta que recogiéramos la cosecha!

Ya has podido leer lo que pone, Kate- dijo John lamentando tener que ser portador de ese tipo de noticias

Su majestad lamenta mucho el apremio pero las arcas del estado necesitan del esfuerzo de sus ciudadanos- leyó ella con desgana

Hijo de perra!- exclamó con furia

Kate, por Dios!- dijo John asustado- Una dama no debería…

Una dama no debería verse en una situación como ésta!- dijo ella fuera de sí- Una dama no debería trabajar en el campo porque no tiene con qué pagar a sus sirvientes! Una dama no debería llevar estos harapos- continuó al borde de las lágrimas

Kate, serénate- dijo John con profundo malestar

Serenarme John?- dijo ella abatida- Esto es el fin. El fin de estas tierras. El fin del sueño de mi abuelo.

Kate, todo esto puedes solucionarlo- dijo John intentando animarla- Ya sabes cómo.

No, John- dijo ella derrumbada sobre su asiento- Es demasiado tarde. Ahora ya no tengo posibilidades de contraer matrimonio con nadie que tenga fortuna. Hace años que nadie pide mi mano.

Debiste aprovechar en su momento- dijo John lamentándose

Lo se, John- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Debí hacerte caso. Debí escucharte y no fui capaz. Lo intenté, John pero no pude hacerlo.

John la entendía perfectamente. El infierno que vivió su madre había marcado a Kate demasiado. Haría cualquier cosa por salvar sus tierras, por honrar el nombre de su abuelo, cualquier cosa excepto pertenecer a un hombre. Y ahora que había comprendido que aquella era su única opción era demasiado tarde.

Quizás estemos a tiempo con Alex- sugirió John

Ni lo menciones- dijo Kate con firmeza- Esa niña ha crecido feliz. No voy a consentir que ahora se convierta en una desgraciada. Ella es lo único que tengo.

No te angusties, pequeña- dijo John lamentando no poder hacer nada por ayudarla

No me queda otra opción, John- dijo Kate levantándose decidida- Iré a suplicarle al rey.

Kate, ese hombre es un ser sin escrúpulos ni corazón. No servirá de nada- dijo John preocupado

Es lo único que puedo hacer. Tengo que intentarlo- dijo ella secándose las lágrimas con decisión.

James devoraba aquel pan mojándolo en el exquisito guiso que Danielle había hecho. La mujer de Ben Linus era una bendición para el estómago de cualquiera. Había echado de menos aquellas comidas, el olor que se respiraba en la cocina y el calor de aquellas dos personas.

Una vez que su estómago estuvo lleno dio un buen trago al vaso de vino y se dispuso a escuchar lo que Linus tenía que contarle.

Las cosas se están poniendo muy feas, James- dijo Ben con preocupación

Cómo de feas?- preguntó el indiferente. No creía que fuera para tanto. Ben exageraba, como siempre.

Tengo un contacto en palacio, el almirante Alpert. Es un buen amigo y me ha advertido del peligro que corréis- dijo Ben con seriedad

Peligro?- dijo James recostándose sobre su asiento- Yo no veo peligro alguno.

Debéis saber que el rey está considerando declaraos oficialmente desaparecido. De modo que todos vuestros bienes pasarían automáticamente a sus manos- dijo Ben preocupado

Bien, ya no podrá hacerlo- dijo con una mueca de desprecio- Iré a saludar a su majestad

Eso no es todo, James- añadió Ben- Es casi peor que hayáis regresado. Eso supondrá un enorme trastorno en los planes del rey. Y podría apostar a que sé lo que hará entonces.

Qué, Ben?- preguntó James intrigado

Ordenará vuestro asesinato- dijo Ben con firmeza

James rió abiertamente. Pensaba que Ben estaba de broma. Pero calló de pronto al ver la expresión de sus ojos.

De verdad piensas que sería capaz?- dijo James sorprendido

No seríais el primero, James- dijo firmemente- La ambición de poder de su majestad no tiene límites. Es un villano de la peor calaña. Un ser repugnante que no tiene escrúpulos ni se detiene ante nada.

Entonces qué sugieres que haga? Que vuelva a marcharme?- dijo James indignado- No voy a huir de aquí como una rata, Ben

Debéis tener descendencia cuanto antes. Un heredero- dijo Ben con firmeza

Otra vez con eso, Ben?- dijo James resignado

Sabéis perfectamente que de todos modos debéis hacerlo tarde o temprano. De otro modo el rey se hará con todo aquello que os habéis ganado. Con todo por lo que tanto luchó vuestro padre- dijo Ben intentando sonar convincente- Pero ahora es más necesario que nunca. Un heredero y una esposa serían demasiados inconvenientes hasta para su majestad. Le disuadiría de sus objetivos.

Sabes perfectamente que nunca he tenido deseo alguno de casarme, Ben- dijo James con tranquilidad

Pero cuál es el problema, James? Tenéis edad suficiente para hacerlo. Os gustan las mujeres- dijo Ben

Demasiado. Ese es el problema- dijo James fastidiado- Una esposa sería un incordio, un estorbo. Llevo la vida que quiero llevar, Ben. Y una esposa no haría más que complicar las cosas.

No tiene por qué, James- dijo Ben con calma- Simplemente tomad una esposa, tened un heredero y seguid haciendo vuestra vida. No es necesario que la améis.

James le miró con curiosidad. Probablemente Linus tenía razón. Conocía a muchos caballeros que hacían eso. Era algo habitual entre la nobleza y los cortesanos, e incluso entre los sirvientes. Pero a James nunca le gustó la hipocresía. No quería hacer las cosas sólo porque debía hacerlas. Se rebelaba ante la sociedad y su falsedad. Pero Ben estaba en lo cierto. Su fortuna estaba en peligro. Su fortuna e incluso su vida. Y no era eso lo que más le preocupaba. Lo que le daba verdaderamente asco es que todo aquello por lo que luchó su padre y él más recientemente, fuera a parar a manos de aquel hijo de perra. Eso si no estaba dispuesto a consentirlo.

Bien, supongo que tenéis candidatas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Hay varias interesantes, señor- dijo Ben satisfecho de que estuviera tan receptivo- La condesa Rutherford, es joven, bella y muy noble. Sería un gran matrimonio para vos.

La condesa Rutherford es tremendamente estúpida- gruñó James

Cuánto hace que no la veis?- preguntó Ben sorprendido

Eso no importa, Ben. Había cortesanos en Virginia, y hasta allí ha llegado su fama de niña tonta y malcriada- dijo James descartando a la candidata

Bueno, hay más muchachas, sin duda- dijo Ben algo descolocado

Qué tal la duquesa Burke? Es viuda no?- preguntó James con curiosidad

La duquesa?- dijo Linus sorprendido- La duquesa contrajo matrimonio recientemente con el conde Sheppard. Pero aunque no lo hubiera hecho, es demasiado mayor como para daros un heredero.

Demasiado? Debe andar por la treintena, Ben- dijo James protestando

Eso es un riesgo. Dispondríais de poco tiempo para perpetuaros- dijo Ben con firmeza

Bueno, olvidémoslo. Si se ha casado no hay nada que hacer- dijo lamentándolo

Por qué os interesa esa mujer?- preguntó Ben con curiosidad

No es que me interese- dijo James con indiferencia- Pero he oído que es inteligente, bella y enormemente maquiavélica. Y eso amigo, es un aliciente- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

Una mujer muy bien posicionada, de eso no cabe duda- dijo Ben- Pero no es recomendable en modo alguno. Es una arpía que no se detiene ante nada para lograr sus caprichos.

Tranquilo, Ben- rió James- La bruja malvada está casada. No hay más que hablar. Alguna otra dama?

En realidad si- dijo Ben sonriendo- Esta es vuestra mejor opción. La marquesa Austen. Es una muchachita encantadora, dulce y complaciente, con un linaje muy conveniente y con graves apuros económicos. No podrá resistirse a vuestra oferta.

James no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo

Muchachita encantadora, dulce y complaciente?- dijo sorprendido- Estás loco, Ben? Es una mujer maleducada y orgullosa.

También habéis oído hablar de ella?- preguntó Ben incrédulo

No. He tenido el gusto de sorprenderla en mis tierras esta mañana. Y créeme, no ha sido precisamente amable y cortés. Además, te diré una cosa, tampoco es tan muchachita. Debe tener al menos veinticinco.

Os equivocáis, señor- rió Ben- Debéis haber visto a Kate. Yo me refería a su hermana menor. Alex. Tiene dieciséis años.

Diecisiete años?- dijo James enfurecido- Pero por quién me tomas? Es solo una niña!

Es la mejor edad para contraer matrimonio- dijo Ben con firmeza- Y creedme. Una joven como esa no os dará problemas. Os obedecerá en todo cuanto digáis.

Olvídate de eso, Ben- dijo James con una mueca- No me interesa

Pero James…- dijo Ben insistiendo

Olvídalo he dicho!- dijo furioso. Le resultaba demencial y asqueroso tomar una joven así como esposa. La duquesa Burke le atraía mucho más. Prefería lidiar con una mujer que supiera a lo que iba que engañar a una niña que aún creía en príncipes encantados.

Como deseéis, señor- dijo Ben molesto- Pero entonces se me acaban los recursos.

Qué hay de la hermana?- preguntó James indiferente

Kate?- dijo Ben con sorpresa

Si, la pecosa. Es esa, no?- dijo fastidiado

Bueno, esa mujer es como decís muy orgullosa. Ha rechazado numerosas ofertas de matrimonio. Tantas que hace años que nadie ha osado proponérselo. Incluso despreció al conde Sheppard, un hombre de alto linaje y con una más que solvente fortuna- dijo Ben con seriedad.

Y cuál es el problema?- dijo James

El problema es que no accederá- contestó Ben- Es una mujer muy independiente. Muy luchadora, pero no necesita un hombre a su lado. Se dice que incluso trabaja ella misma en sus tierras porque no tiene dinero para contratar más sirvientes.

Una mujer independiente estaría bien- dijo James pensativo- De ese modo no sería un estorbo para mí. No la tendría pegada a mi trasero.

Pero no os aceptará. No quiere ni oír hablar de matrimonio- dijo Ben

Dices que hace años que no recibe una propuesta, y que está prácticamente arruinada. No tiene muchas opciones, no crees, Ben?- dijo James

Pero no será una buena esposa, James- dijo Ben preocupado

No quiero una buena esposa. Sólo necesito un heredero- dijo James con firmeza

No accederá- contestó Ben

Eso lo veremos- dijo James levantándose de su asiento con decisión- Esto no es un matrimonio, Ben. Es sólo un pacto.

Y diciendo eso subió a sus aposentos.

Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro de Ben Linus. Había conseguido exactamente lo que quería. Disuadiendo a James de que Kate era una opción había logrado precisamente que se interesase por ella. Su amigo John se alegraría, sin duda, cuando le diera la noticia. El plan había funcionado.

James miró por la ventana y vio el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos. La obra de su padre. El trabajo de toda una vida. Se juró conservarlo a toda costa.

Un pacto. Eso haría las cosas más sencillas. No le interesaba el amor. No iba a sufrir jamás por una mujer como lo hizo su padre.

Al otro lado de la colina Kate contemplaba el mismo escenario. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No iba a consentir que todo aquello se perdiera. Lucharía con uñas y dientes para defender el legado de su abuelo.

Se juró que haría lo necesario para conservarlo, aunque tuviera que humillarse ante el rey, aunque tuviera que contraer matrimonio con el primer indeseable con fortuna.


	3. Chapter 3

Muchas gracias Bhet por tu comentario! Es muy gratificante saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago No dudes que continuaré. Ya tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 21 y no voy a dejarlo sin terminar. Eso no va conmigo.

Es cierto que es una historia intensa. Te animo a seguir leyendo y espero que te siga gustando.

Gracias a todos!

CAPÍTULO 3

James se levantó muy pronto aquella mañana. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Debía repasar los libros de cuentas, ponerse al día con los problemas de sus tierras, organizar la distribución del tabaco que llegaría próximamente a Europa y algo más importante. Fastidioso pero necesario al fin y al cabo. Tenía que organizar una cena para pedir matrimonio a aquella mujer. Había estado hablando con Ben al respecto. Linus pensaba que era mejor que fuera él quien acudiera al castillo de la marquesa, se presentase y poco a poco la cortejase hasta que finalmente pidiera su mano. Pero James no tenía ninguna intención de montar toda esa parafernalia.

Ben iría al castillo, con un generoso obsequio. Alguna joya ostentosa, quizás. Eso le daría a ella idea de con quién estaba tratando. Y después la invitaría a su propia morada. Quería deslumbrarla, que viese todo el poderío y esplendor de un simple barón. Los nobles de alta cuna como ella despreciaban a los de su clase, y más aún en su caso, ya que su madre fue una sirvienta. Tenía la ocasión perfecta para resarcirse de todas las humillaciones que había sufrido su madre en esa mujer.

El modo en el que lo confundió con un desgraciado en sus propias tierras era ahora un as que guardaba con mimo bajo su manga. Ardía en deseos de devolverle el golpe. Lo había despreciado, ninguneado, tratado como a un don nadie, y ahora tendría que rendirse ante él y suplicarle que la desposara.

Deseaba fervientemente que llegara la hora de aquella cena. Iba a disfrutarla, no cabía duda.

De todas maneras, lo que no estaba dispuesto a hacer era a cortejarla. Esa misma noche pensaba proponerle matrimonio, Y establecer claramente las intenciones de aquella unión. Un heredero a cambio de todo el dinero que ella quisiera. No iba a engatusarla, ni a enamorarla. No tenía por qué perder el tiempo en cosas como esa. No era lo que él estaba buscando. Así que sería sincero. Siempre lo era. Ella no podría negarse a una proposición de ese tipo, y más si era tan reacia al matrimonio. No la molestaría demasiado, ni ella a él tampoco. James pensó que era un buen trato. Un negocio más.

Ben entró en sus aposentos y observó lo que estaba haciendo. James examinaba las joyas de la familia. Había muchas y muy valiosas. Su padre había colmado de regalos a su madre quizás para que dejara de sentirse como una sirvienta cuando se casaron.

Habéis decidido ya cuál es el presente que debo llevar a la marquesa?- preguntó con curiosidad

James tenía entre sus rudas manos un pequeño colgante, un colibrí de oro. Algo insignificante comparado con las tiaras y collares de enorme peso y grandes piedras que había en aquel baúl. Lo examinaba casi con devoción. Encerrado en sus pensamientos.

Eso no la dejará boquiabierta- dijo Ben mirando el pequeño colgante

Esto no se lo daría jamás- dijo James con la voz rota- El colibrí era el pájaro preferido de mi madre. Le gustaba observarlos. Pasaba horas admirándolos. Esto se lo regaló mi padre antes de desposarla. Apenas tiene valor económico.

Entiendo- dijo Ben apenado

Llévale esto mismo- dijo James cogiendo con indiferencia un collar de oro blanco y esmeraldas

Esto, James?- dijo Ben sorprendido- Con esto podría comprar estas tierras.

No están en venta- dijo James sonriendo- Así sabrá con quién está tratando

Y si os rechaza y no os lo devuelve?- preguntó Ben casi con temor

No podrá rechazarme- dijo con firmeza- Además, estas piedras le sentarán bien. Son de su mismo color de ojos.

Como deseéis- dijo Ben cogiendo el collar mientras sonreía. Se había fijado en el color de sus ojos. Y estaba claro que quería impresionarla. Aquello prometía, pensó mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Escucha, John- dijo Kate mientras abría una nueva misiva real- Su majestad me invita a una recepción en palacio. Es un baile.

Y desde cuándo te interesa eso, Kate?- preguntó John extrañado

Sabes que nunca me ha llamado la atención la corte, John- dijo ella sonriendo- Ni siquiera he visto al rey.

Pero estás considerando ir- dijo John con preocupación

Sabes que debo hacerlo. He de pedirle un aplazamiento de la deuda- dijo ella con firmeza

Vas a cometer un error, Kate. No debes mezclarte con esa gente- dijo John con seriedad

John, eres muy importante para mí. Te permito casi todo. Que me regañes, que me hables como si fuera una niña… Pero no olvides que ya tomo mis propias decisiones. Y esto lo hago porque debo hacerlo- dijo Kate con una seguridad aplastante.

Solo quiero lo mejor para ti, Kate- dijo John apenado- Y lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de todo eso

Tienes una idea mejor, John?- dijo ella molesta

Señora marquesa- dijo el joven Boone inclinándose ante ella

Qué sucede?- preguntó ella

Un caballero solicita unos momentos de vuestro tiempo- dijo con respeto- Es el administrador del barón Ford.

Linus- dijo ella con fastidio- Es vuestro amigo, estáis seguros de que quiere verme a mi y no a John?- preguntó a Boone

Solicita audiencia con la marquesa- dijo el joven

Bien, hazlo pasar- dijo Kate mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se componía el vestido

Señora marquesa- dijo Linus haciendo una reverencia exagerada en opinión de Kate

Os escucho- contestó ella marcando las distancias

Vengo a traeros un recado del barón Ford- dijo Ben sin poder evitar una sonrisa hacia su amigo Locke

El barón Ford- dijo ella pensativa- En qué lugar del mundo anda ahora?

Ha regresado a su hogar- dijo Ben sonriendo

Vaya- dijo ella incómoda- De modo que ya se ha cansado de dar esquinazo a sus obligaciones para con sus tierras

En realidad, señora. Ha vuelto precisamente para hacerse cargo de ellas- dijo Linus sin dejar de sonreír

Bien, en qué puedo ayudaros?- preguntó Kate que no sabía a qué venía tanta cortesía

El barón desea obsequiaros con este presente- dijo Linus ofreciéndole una lujosa caja- Y sería un honor para él si aceptarais cenar esta noche en su humilde morada.

Kate cogió la caja y la abrió con curiosidad. Lo que vio allí dentro la dejó petrificada. Aquel collar debía valer muchísimo. Demasiado, pensó.

No creo que esto sea apropiado- dijo devolviendo la caja a Ben

Mi señora- dijo Linus apenado- Os suplico que no lo rechacéis. Perteneció a su madre, y significa mucho para él- mintió

Kate dudaba entre quedarse aquel precioso collar o devolverlo. Con eso podría pagar los salarios de sus sirvientes durante varios años. Pero no le parecía bien deshacerse de un recuerdo tan valioso para una persona. Sabía que la madre del barón había muerto. Algo trágico que nadie mencionaba y ella nunca supo, así que no le serviría de nada aquel regalo.

Tomad- dijo con firmeza- Es demasiado.

Señora, decidme al menos que acudiréis esta noche a nuestra morada- dijo Linus suplicante

Kate no supo qué contestar. Estaba realmente molesta con este tipo de situaciones.

Es lo menos que podéis hacer ya que habéis rechazado algo tan valioso para un hombre- dijo Locke

Está bien- aceptó ella resignada- Será un placer cenar con el barón.

Gracias, mi señora- dijo Linus volviendo a inclinarse- El barón os espera a las ocho.

Allí estaré- dijo ella con firmeza

Linus salió al exterior caminando despacio. Sabía que Locke iría tras él, de modo que no quiso alejarse mucho.

A qué ha venido eso?- preguntó Locke sorprendido

Está hecho, John- dijo Ben con su sonrisa maquiavélica- Esta noche pedirá su mano.

Dios se apiade de ellos- dijo Locke mirando al cielo con preocupación- Esto va a ser un desastre!

Dios se apiade de nosotros si nos descubren, John- dijo Ben con una amplia sonrisa

Estás seguro de lo que estamos haciendo, Ben?- dijo John apartándolo del campo de visión de las ventanas

En realidad no, amigo- dijo Linus preocupado- Pero es la mejor opción que tienen nuestros muchachos.

Yo diría que la única- dijo Locke suspirando

Entonces no hay marcha atrás, John- dijo Ben sonriendo

Escucha- dijo John preocupado- Hay un problema añadido. Kate se ha empeñado en acudir al baile de la corte.

John le tendía la misiva en la que se especificaban los detalles.

Eso no puede suceder, John!- dijo Ben con pavor

No puedo detenerla, Ben- dijo Locke apenado

Ben observaba la carta con detenimiento.

Entonces habrá que protegerla- dijo con firmeza sin quitar la vista del escrito- Creo que puedo arreglármelas para que James acuda a esta cita.

Hazlo!- dijo John en tono imperativo- Sabes lo que pasará si una muchacha como ella se pone a los pies de ese canalla.

Tranquilo, amigo- dijo Ben más calmado- Ocúpate de que acepte la propuesta del barón y de ese modo no correrá peligro alguno

Eso es complicado, muy complicado- dijo Locke suspirando

No creas que mi tarea está resultando sencilla- contestó Ben molesto

Lo se, amigo. Lo se- dijo Locke estrechando su mano.

Nos vemos esta noche- dijo Ben subiendo a su carruaje

Francamente, John. No entiendo a qué ha venido todo esto- dijo Kate desconcertada- Ese collar tan valioso… Es incluso de mal gusto regalar algo así a una dama a la que ni siquiera se conoce, no crees?- dijo ella pensando en voz alta

Yo creo que es un detalle, Kate. Era de su madre- dijo sabiendo que eso cambiaba las cosas

Con más motivo- dijo ella en cambio- Poco debe apreciarla si se desprende de algo que le perteneció.

Yo lo tomaría como un gesto amistoso, Kate- dijo John sin saber cómo encauzar el tema

He oído cosas sobre el barón y el tipo de vida que lleva- dijo ella con seriedad- Es un inconsciente. Un mujeriego y un borracho.

Yo en cambio se que es un hombre valeroso, aventurero y muy inteligente. Ha amasado una enorme fortuna durante sus numerosos viajes- dijo John

Abandonó sus tierras olvidando sus responsabilidades- dijo Kate con firmeza- El pobre Linus ha tenido que encargarse de todo.

Kate no hables así- dijo Locke con gesto apenado- No sabes por qué se marchó de aquí. Tuvo que sufrir una gran desgracia en el seno de su familia. Una gran tragedia.

Y no piensas contármela, verdad?- dijo Kate sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

No me compete. Como tampoco contaría a nadie lo que sucedió entre estos muros- dijo con firmeza

En realidad no me importa- dijo ella fingiendo indiferencia- Acudiré a esa cena porque es nuestro vecino. Y porque nos conviene tener una relación cordial. Si nos cierra el paso de sus aguas nuestras cosechas estarán acabadas.

Veo que piensas de manera inteligente, Kate- dijo Locke- Espero que sigas haciéndolo. Ese hombre podría ser la solución a nuestros problemas.

Insinúas que…?- dijo ella nerviosa

Insinúo que deberías aceptar lo que os proponga- dijo Locke sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos.

John, qué sabes?- preguntó ella impaciente

En realidad nada, pero sería una gran noticia si pidiera tu mano, Kate- dijo John con firmeza

Pero debe ser casi un anciano!- dijo ella sorprendida

Kate, tiene treinta y cinco años- dijo Locke sonriendo

A esa edad y con el tipo de vida que ha llevado…- dijo Kate pensativa

Deberías conocerlo y escucharlo. Sólo te pido eso- dijo Locke mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Está bien, John. Pero no pienses ni por un momento que voy a casarme con un degenerado como él- dijo con seguridad.

Como quieras, Kate- dijo Locke resignado- Si crees que es mejor opción acudir al rey…

Quizás lo sea- dijo ella desafiante

No puedo creerlo!- gritó James furioso con el collar de esmeraldas en la mano- Cómo osa esa mujer rechazar un presente como éste?

Os dije que era terca como una mula. Arrogante y orgullosa- dijo Ben sonriendo para sus adentros.

Veremos si se atreve a despreciarme- dijo James con los dientes apretado

Lo hará, James. Os rechazará como hizo con tantos otros como vos- dijo Ben seguro de la reacción que esto provocaba en él

No como yo, Ben- dijo apretando el collar entre sus manos- Esa mujer no sabe con quién está tratando.

James se encargó personalmente de que el castillo luciera en todo su esplendor. Eligió la mejor cubertería, los manteles más costosos, los mejores manjares. Y se vistió de acuerdo a la ocasión. Llevaba una levita negra que caía hasta sus rodillas. Con los botones de oro. Una camisa blanca, reluciente que asomaba las mangas por debajo de la chaqueta. Los pantalones de terciopelo negro y unas botas del mejor cuero. Se puso el anillo más ostentoso que encontró entre las cosas de su padre. Y se observó orgulloso en el espejo.

Conocía a las mujeres como ella. Se daban aires de reinas y no tenían siquiera un trozo de pan para llevarse a la boca. En qué estaba pensando aquella chiquilla malcriada y orgullosa? A estas alturas toda Inglaterra sabía que estaba en la ruina. Y que tenía que ponerse a trabajar en el campo como si fuera una plebeya cualquiera.

Iba a bajarle los humos. No iba a consentir que esa mujer, por muy marquesa que fuera lo humillara de nuevo.

Kate se observaba en el espejo de sus aposentos. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro. El que guardaba para las grandes ocasiones. Realmente estaría pasado de moda, pensó. Pero no tenía otro. Era así de simple.

El corpiño, con detalles en blanco, realzaba su pecho. Y la falda, amplia y voluminosa, la hacía soñar con aquellos tiempos en los que podía comprarse algo parecido. Hacía demasiado de eso.

Se entristeció al pensar que debería llevar ese mismo atuendo en el baile del rey. No era ni mucho menos apropiado para un acontecimiento de ese calibre, pero no disponía de dinero suficiente como para comprar algo más acorde. Y si lo tuviera no lo malgastaría de ese modo.

Observó su rostro con detenimiento. Siempre lo mismo. Por mucho que Alex se lo advertía nunca le hacía caso. Las largas horas en el lago del barón habían vuelto a pasarle factura, y sus numerosas pecas lucían ahora con la fuerza que el sol les había dado.

Odiaba aquellas pecas. La tez de una dama debía ser blanca. Debía ocultarse del sol. Pero Kate siempre lo olvidaba, y cuando los rayos acariciaban su piel simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar de ellos aunque se arrepintiera en momentos como éste.

En cambio se sintió orgullosa de su cabello. Sus rizos naturales y ese color tan oscuro era algo de lo que podía presumir. Se había hecho un recogido. Un precioso moño bajo que dejaba caer alguna mecha rebelde.

Abrió el pequeño cofre donde guardaba las joyas de su familia. Lamentablemente no quedaba apenas nada. Se había visto obligada a venderlo todo para hacer frente a las deudas, pero conservaba una sencilla gargantilla de la que colgaba una pequeña esmeralda. Siempre le gustaron las esmeraldas. Eran de su mismo color de ojos. Y quiso conservar aquel recuerdo de tiempos mejores.

Se lo puso a sabiendas de que resultaría insignificante al lado del collar que había rechazado aquella tarde.

No tenía buenas vibraciones sobre esa noche. Algo le decía que iba a meterse directa y voluntariamente en la guarida del lobo. Pero no tenía muchas otras opciones. Era mucho mejor llevarse bien con aquel hombre que tenerlo de enemigo. Al menos John la acompañaría.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Ben Linus se inclinó de nuevo de modo exagerado ante su llegada.

Señora, estáis bellísima- dijo con sinceridad

Ella sonrió con desgana.

Pasad por aquí, por favor- dijo Ben mostrando el camino hacia el comedor.

Cuando Kate se adentró en la sala vio al marqués que de espaldas a ella, tenía la mirada perdida tras los cristales de la ventana. No era un anciano, ni mucho menos. Podía ver que poseía una amplia espalda y unos muslos firmes y fuertes. El cabello, relativamente largo y de un rubio dorado caía descuidado sobre su elegante levita.

Cuando James se giró sus ojos se cruzaron durante unos instantes que parecieron eternos. Él la miraba fijamente, casi con desprecio, pensó Kate. Y al instante notó con rabia como sus mejillas ardían.

Era el hombre del lago. Aquel desvergonzado que osó salir del agua completamente desnudo ante una dama.

Señora marquesa- dijo él con aquella voz profunda que ya había escuchado mientras tomaba su mano y la besaba levemente

Barón- dijo ella levantando su rostro con orgullo

Tomad asiento, por favor- dijo ofreciéndole una silla en la mesa

Es un placer para mi poder disfrutar de vuestra presencia en mi humilde hogar- dijo con aquella sonrisa burlona que la sacaba de quicio

Humilde morada, pensó Kate. Aquel desvergonzado estaba disfrutando humillándola.

También es grato para mí al fin poder conoceros- dijo ella con seriedad

Ha sido mucho tiempo fuera de vuestras tierras, verdad?- dijo Locke sonriendo para aliviar la tensión que se podía adivinar

Demasiado, diría yo- puntualizó James- Pero me he mantenido informado de todo lo que aquí acontecía. La correspondencia ha mejorado notablemente estos últimos años, y permite estar al día de lo que ocurre en cualquier parte del mundo, además de seguir en contacto con las personas que nos interesan. Gracias a eso la marquesa y yo somos viejos amigos a pesar de no habernos conocido hasta hoy. Mantenemos correspondencia regular. No es cierto, señora?- dijo James con sorna

Kate había estado esperando que le devolviera el golpe. De modo que lo soportó con elegancia y sin hacer ningún gesto.

Veo que habéis preparado un festín- dijo ella cambiando de tema- Algo excesivo para cuatro personas.

Todo es poco para una dama de vuestra relevancia- dijo él que sin duda se estaba burlando de ella- Quizás por eso rechazasteis mi presente.

No pretendía ofenderos- dijo Kate. Odiaba haberse ruborizado al verlo. Y aún más odiaba la prepotencia con la que la trataba

No os preocupéis, marquesa. Nada que provenga de vos podría ofenderme- dijo James sonriendo

Aquel comentario sin duda estaba hecho con toda la mala intención del mundo aunque pareciera cortés.

Disfrutad de la comida. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado- dijo mientras ordenaba al servicio que sirviera los platos.

Comieron prácticamente en silencio. Mirándose a los ojos con curiosidad en ocasiones y con desprecio en otras. Linus y Locke mantenían una charla que intentaba ser distendida, pero en realidad eran los únicos que conversaban.

Kate observaba a James de reojo. Procurando no ser descubierta. Sin duda sus modales eran exquisitos. Había esperado ver a un hombre grosero y maleducado, pero sabía comportarse en una mesa y eso la desconcertó. No lo tenía precisamente por una persona educada y cortés. Había oído que se pasaba la vida de taberna en taberna, rodeado de mujerzuelas. Que jamás pisó la corte, y que solía beber sin freno.

Aquella noche, extrañamente, sólo tomó una copa de vino y después agua.

James en cambio, la observaba con absoluto descaro. A pesar de que su vestido no era apropiado para una dama de su categoría no pudo negar que era tremendamente bella. Odiaba todo lo que ella representaba, las tradiciones de la rancia nobleza que se negaba a adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, el orgullo de una clase que poco a poco se venía abajo, la fingida dignidad de las mujeres que se creen con derecho a despreciar a los hombres que consideran inferiores, pero todo eso no podía eclipsar el hecho de que sus ojos eran los más profundos que había visto. Y que aquellas pecas que poblaban sus mejillas la hacían distinta al resto de mujeres.

La cena había terminado y Linus explicaba con detalle cómo se había ocupado de mantener en perfecto estado el castillo del barón. En concreto los jardines que tanto disfrutó cuando era niño.

Kate empezaba a sentirse realmente incómoda sintiendo los ojos de él fijos en ella durante todo el tiempo. El vestido oprimía su respiración, y deseó que todo aquello terminase pronto. Aquel hombre la intimidaba y su descaro la ponía muy nerviosa.

Quizás deberíais mostrarle los jardines a la marquesa- dijo Ben mirando a James- Estoy seguro de que serán de su agrado.

Si os place- dijo James levantándose y tendiéndole la mano

Ella la rechazó y se levantó de la silla sin ayuda.

Como deseéis- dijo ella indiferente

No le apetecía en absoluto quedarse a solas con aquel hombre, pero evidentemente había un motivo para aquella invitación y cuando antes lo escuchase antes podría regresar a su casa y olvidarse de él para siempre.

Salieron al exterior y el fresco de la noche fue un alivio para Kate. Realmente necesitaba respirar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta los jardines. Eran muy hermosos, pensó ella. De flores delicadas y sencillas. Nada que ver con la pompa y la ostentación del castillo. Sin duda aquello había sido obra de una mujer y no de aquel hombre.

Este lugar es verdaderamente bello- dijo Kate sin poder evitar el cumplido

Es mérito de mi madre- dijo él pausadamente- Se ocupó personalmente de escoger las flores, e incluso las cuidaba ella misma.

Tenía un gusto exquisito- dijo Kate mientras admiraba unas pequeñas campanillas de color blanco- Lástima que no se encargase también de la decoración del castillo.

No es de vuestro agrado?- dijo él algo ofendido

Demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto- dijo ella orgullosa- Prefiero las cosas sencillas.

Imagino que es por eso que rechazasteis mi regalo y en cambio os habéis puesto esto tan.. pequeño- dijo él con desprecio cogiendo con sus dedos la pequeña piedra que Kate llevaba sobre su cuello.

El contacto de su mano sobre su piel fue como un latigazo para ella. Se apartó rápidamente de él dando un paso hacia atrás.

No necesito joyas para demostrar quién soy- dijo ella con furia en sus ojos

Es cierto- dijo él con sorna- Sois la marquesa Austen. Nada más y nada menos. Pero dejad que os diga que eso no evitará que os arruinéis irremediablemente.

Mi situación económica no es en absoluto de vuestra incumbencia- dijo ella orgullosa

En eso tenéis razón- dijo él sonriendo mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor- Pero vos podéis serme de utilidad y yo sabría compensaros.

No veo qué podríais necesitar vos de mi- dijo ella sorprendida- Tenéis todo lo que podéis desear. Eso es más que evidente.

Sed mi esposa y dadme un heredero- dijo él bruscamente fulminándola con la mirada- A cambio podéis disponer de mi dinero desde el preciso momento en el que salgáis de mi brazo por la puerta de la catedral. Sin límite. Sin preguntas.

Kate se quedó paralizada. Lo miraba fijamente con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

Pero os habéis vuelto loco?- dijo sorprendida

Os ofrezco un trato. Un pacto, marquesa- dijo él decidido-

Mi dinero a cambio de un hijo. No os incomodaré. Lo justo y necesario hasta que quedéis en estado. A partir de ahí podréis llevar la vida que os plazca. Y yo la que siempre he llevado. Ambos ganamos- dijo con firmeza- Vos salvar el legado de vuestro abuelo y hacerlo grande. Yo un heredero que perpetúe mi nombre y evite que mis bienes terminen en manos del rey.

Estáis loco si pensáis que voy a venderme a vos como si fuera una vulgar ramera- dijo ella con odio en la mirada

Tarde o temprano tendréis que hacerlo- dijo él con furia- Y quizás con alguien peor que yo.

No imagino nadie peor que vos- dijo ella con los dientes apretados

Pues los hay, deberíais saberlo- dijo él con rabia en su mirada- Sin ir más lejos vuestro padre…

Kate no pudo reprimirse y le soltó una sonora bofetada

Cómo os atrevéis?- dijo ella con todo el odio que tenía dentro

Cómo os atrevéis vos a despreciarme!- dijo él furioso sujetándola fuertemente por las muñecas- Os creéis con derecho a rechazar maridos uno tras otro. Ninguno es lo bastante bueno para la marquesa. Y dejad que os diga que ya no encontraréis a nadie dispuesto a sacaros de la ruina. Estáis casi en la treintena, marquesa. Arruinada y acabada. Sois patética! Intentando presumir de linaje y ni siquiera tenéis con qué pagar un maldito vestido acorde a vuestra condición!

La ira se apoderó de Kate. Y notó como sus mejillas se encendía de la rabia.

No voy a consentiros que me humilléis de ese modo!- gritó- Os exijo que…!

Con un rápido movimiento James la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Le inmovilizó las manos a su espalda y la apretaba con él. Kate notó que se ahogaba. No podía respirar. Atrapada sin salida entre los brazos de aquel mal nacido.

No estáis en condiciones de exigir nada- dijo él con furia

Su rostro estaba a escasos milímetros del suyo. Y aquellos ojos profundamente verdes lo miraban con desprecio. Esta vez el deseo se apoderó completamente de él y no pudo reprimirlo. La besó con fuerza, incluso con violencia.

Ella intentó rechazarlo esquivándolo, pero cuando él inmovilizó su cuello con su mano y empezó a sentir la humedad de sus labios recorriendo su boca notó cómo todo su cuerpo se venía abajo y no pudo más que dejar de oponer resistencia. Se dejó llevar por aquel beso apasionado. La lengua de James exploraba su boca con desesperación, y la presión que ejercía su mano en su cuello pasó a ser una excitante caricia que Kate jamás había experimentado.

De pronto él se apartó bruscamente de ella y se limpió la boca con desprecio. La miró con odio, con rencor. Y dijo con la voz profunda.

Mantendré mi propuesta durante un mes. Pensad en lo que os he dicho- dijo con firmeza mientras se alejaba hacia el castillo.

Ella se quedó allí sin saber qué hacer. Aquel desgraciado creía que con dinero iba a comprar lo que se le antojase. Pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de ceder. Prefería arruinarse antes que tener que someterse a ál.

Con paso firme se encaminó hacia el castillo. Aquella reunión había concluido. Y no pensaba volver a ese maldito lugar nunca más.

Cuando llegó a las puertas el barón estaba esperándola con los brazos cruzados y esa odiosa sonrisa burlona que había vuelto a su cara.

Ya os habéis repuesto, señora?- dijo con sorna

Una pregunta- dijo ella levantando el rostro con orgullo- Por qué yo?- dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Es muy sencillo señora- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- No estoy buscando una esposa a quien amar. Eso no me interesa en absoluto. Y jamás podría enamorarme de una mujer como vos

En eso coincidimos- dijo ella con firmeza

No es necesario que mantengáis vuestra oferta, barón. Está definitivamente rechazada- dijo Kate con desprecio mientras subía a su carruaje.

Qué ha sucedido, Kate?- dijo John preocupado mientras se dirigían hacia sus tierras

Ese hombre es odioso!- dijo ella furiosa- No quiero verlo nunca más!

Kate!- dijo John nervioso al verla en ese estado

Me ha humillado, se ha burlado de mi y luego incluso se ha atrevido a besarme!- dijo con lágrimas de rabia- Pretende que me case con él y le de un heredero a cambio de su maldito dinero!

Dios mío, Kate- dijo John lamentándose- Le habéis rechazado.

Pero cómo crees que iba a aceptar semejante cosa, John?- dijo ella horrorizada- Eso sería venderme como una mujerzuela cualquiera!

Ya es hora de que sepas de qué va todo esto, Kate!- dijo John enfadado- Qué crees sino que es el matrimonio? Un pacto. Un negocio. Estás en la ruina! Y si no aceptas su oferta perderás todo por lo que has luchado todos estos años. Y te descubrirás a ti misma sirviendo en una taberna para poder comer lamentándote por haber desaprovechado esta ocasión.

Escúchame bien, John!- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada- Prefiero eso antes que tener que someterme a los caprichos de ese maldito hijo de perra!

James entró furioso al comedor. Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó al suelo con rabia. Se desabrochó la camisa y respiró profundamente tratando de contenerse. Sus ojos irradiaban un profundo resentimiento.

Ben se asustó al ver a su señor en aquel estado. No es que tuviera precisamente buen carácter, pero no recordaba haberlo visto así, no tan alterado.

No puedo creerlo- dijo Ben disgustado- Os ha rechazado

Esa maldita zorra!- dijo con furia

Señor, dadle tiempo. Recapacitará- dijo Ben intentando calmarlo- Ya os dije que era orgullosa y terca. Y si no es así no hay problema, James. Buscaremos otra mujer. Seguro que hay alguna otra candidata mucho más interesante que ella.

Escúchame bien, Ben!- dijo con el ceño fruncido y una mirada aterradora- Voy a hacerle la vida imposible a esa mujer hasta que venga de rodillas a suplicarme matrimonio, y entonces convertiré su existencia en un maldito infierno!

A Linus le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo. No tenía idea de lo que había dicho o hecho esa mujer, y no se atrevía a preguntar. Pero era más que evidente que se había buscado un enemigo. Uno que podía llegar a ser implacable y cruel si se lo proponía.


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias, Julia. La verdad que no hay prácticamente nada en castellano, así que me tuve que lanzar jejeje Espero que te siga gustando

CAPÍTULO 5

Aquella mañana Kate cabalgaba hacia sus tierras muy temprano. Antes solía ir al lago primero, pero no pensaba volver allí jamás, así que decidió dedicarse a sus obligaciones diarias. Revisaba el estado de sus cultivos, que el agua les llegara en abundancia y que no hubiera plagas que les amenazasen.

No pudo dormir prácticamente durante toda la noche. Y en los momentos en los que el sueño la venció tuvo unas pesadillas muy extrañas con aquel hombre. Lo odiaba con toda su alma, por haberla humillado de esa manera, por haberse burlado de ella, pero sobretodo por haber sido capaz de besarla de ese modo. Kate no acertaba a saber si era por la rabia o por otra razón, pero sus labios ardían al recordar aquello.

Cuando llegó y vio que uno de los campesinos se dirigía hacia ella nervioso, supo que algo iba mal.

Señora, tenéis que ver esto!- dijo exaltado

Qué ocurre, Thomas?- preguntó inquieta

El agua, señora. Nos han cerrado el paso del agua- dijo apenado

Qué?- dijo ella enfurecida- Ese mal nacido no habrá sido capaz!- pensó dirigiéndose al galope hacia el río.

Bajó de su caballo y contempló aquello horrorizada. El cauce natural del río discurría por las tierras del barón, pero desde hacía siglos, no sabía exactamente cuándo, sus antepasados llegaron a un acuerdo y construyeron un canal que permitía que parte del agua se desviase hacia las tierras de la marquesa. De ese modo los cultivos recibían el sustento necesario para crecer. De no haber sido por aquel gesto no habría podido crecer nada en aquellas tierras.

Observaba cómo el paso del agua hacia sus tierras había sido bloqueado. Evidentemente por orden del maldito barón. Alguien había levantado un rudimentario muro muy recientemente.

Kate entró en cólera y sin pensar que lo que hacía era completamente ilegal y no tenía sentido alguno, se metió en el río y empezó a quitar las piedras que impedían que sus tierras recibieran el agua que necesitaban.

Trabajó durante horas, empapada, congelada y llena de barro hasta el cuello, pero no se detuvo hasta que vio que la corriente se dirigía de nuevo hacia sus tierras.

Probablemente al día siguiente debía hacerlo de nuevo, pero lo haría hasta que la detuvieran. No le importaba que la denunciaran ante el rey por invadir los dominios del barón. Lo único que quería era sacar adelante aquella cosecha. Era su última esperanza y no iba a dejar que se secara bajo el sol.

Cuando hubo terminado con aquel muro subió a su caballo presa de la furia y se dirigió veloz hacia el castillo del barón.

James contemplaba con hastío la invitación que había recibido para acudir al baile de su majestad. A pesar de que hacía años que no se encontraba en Inglaterra las recibía siempre. Era la manera encubierta que tenía el rey de recordarle que aunque estuviera fuera seguía siendo su súbdito. Esta vez debía ir. Tenía que demostrarle a ese cabrón que estaba allí, que había vuelto y que no iba conseguir arrebatarle sus propiedades.

Recostado sobre la lujosa silla, con los pies sobre la mesa pensaba si ella acudiría también a esa cita. No quería imaginar cómo se las ingeniaría para parecer una dama elegante ante la corte del rey. Podía jurar que la noche anterior se puso lo mejor que tenía para acudir a la cena. Y si eso era así casi llegó a sentir lástima de que su belleza salvaje se viera eclipsada por la falta de recursos. Sin duda sería el hazmerreír de las damas de sociedad.

Señor, tenéis visita- dijo Ben interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Que espere- dijo James indiferente- Estoy ocupado.

Estaba esperando que de un momento a otro ella apareciese para recriminarle que le hubiera cerrado el paso del agua, pero no iba a consentirle que irrumpiera a placer en su casa.

No es la señora marquesa- dijo Ben nervioso- Es la duquesa Burke

James se incorporó en el asiento y la curiosidad se podía apreciar en sus ojos.

La duquesa?- dijo intrigado- Hacedla pasar de inmediato.

Ben salió a regañadientes de la estancia. Aquella mujer no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Sólo venía a complicar aún más las cosas. Y por el brillo que vio en los ojos de James supo que, al menos, estaba muy interesado en conocerla.

Duquesa, qué grata sorpresa- dijo mientras se inclinaba besando su mano

Escuché que habíais regresado- dijo ella investigándolo con una mirada curiosa- y la corte es tan aburrida que pensé que debía conoceros y asegurarme de que acudiríais al baile en honor de su majestad.

No podría negarme- dijo James sonriendo- Y mucho menos si a una dama como vos le interesa mi humilde presencia.

Me interesa- dijo observando la estancia mientras paseaba por ella- Me interesa mucho- añadió fijando sus ojos en él

Me halagáis- dijo él fingiendo modestia

Ya os digo, la corte es un auténtico sopor últimamente. Siempre las mismas caras, los mismos nombres…- dijo ella con hastío- Un hombre como vos hará las cosas mucho más amenas- dijo sonriendo

Definitivamente todo lo que había oído de esa mujer se quedaba corto. Era una mujer inteligente, directa y de belleza inquietante. Podría jurar que no se detenía ante nada y que lograba todo aquello que se proponía.

Es una verdadera lástima que una mujer como vos se aburra- dijo James con una mirada seductora- Máxime si, como he oído, habéis contraído matrimonio recientemente.

Mi marido viaja mucho, barón. Sus obligaciones militares le tienen muy ocupado. Pero eso es un alivio- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- Si no fuera de ese modo me aburriría mucho más, creedme.

James tomó su mano con delicadeza y la llevó a sus labios cortésmente- Si puedo hacer algo para hacer vuestra vida más agradable sólo tenéis que hacérmelo saber, duquesa- dijo fijando sus ojos en ella descaradamente

Visitadme en mi castillo cuando os plazca- dijo ella sonriéndole con picardía- Seréis bien recibido.

Lo haré duquesa, no lo dudéis- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa

Podéis llamarme Juliet- dijo ella

Cómo os habéis atrevido?- dijo Kate gritando interrumpiendo en la estancia

Lo siento, señor- dijo Ben disculpándose tras ella- No quiso esperar

Está bien, Ben. Podéis retiraros- dijo James con frialdad

Fijó sus ojos en ella. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. La marquesa, sucia, empapada y fuera de si le miraba con odio.

Juliet sonreía divertida ante la escena

James, no deberíais consentir a las rameras que entren en vuestro hogar- dijo Juliet sonriendo- Y mucho menos a plena luz del día.

Kate la miraba atónita. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que hubiera allí una mujer. Debía ser una gran dama a juzgar por su lujoso atuendo. Y ella estaba allí llena de barro y empapada. Deseó que se la tragase la tierra.

No es una ramera- dijo James divertido- Es la marquesa Austen, al menos eso creo. El barro oculta su linaje y su belleza.

La marquesa Austen?- dijo Juliet dirigiéndose a ella- Ahora entiendo que no os hayáis dignado a mostraros ante el rey.

Kate le lanzó una mirada asesina. No sabía quién era y le importaba muy poco. Probablemente la próxima candidata a baronesa. Pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas para entablar ninguna discusión con ella. Así que decidió ignorarla.

Quiero saber por qué habéis cortado el paso del agua hacia mis tierras- dijo orgullosa

La marquesa y yo mantenemos un contencioso por el agua del río que hay en mis propiedades- dijo sonriendo a Juliet e ignorando a Kate- Y por lo que veo ella misma ha intentado solucionarlo.

Entonces mejor me marcho- dijo Juliet divertida- No seáis demasiado duro con ella

Recibiréis mi visita muy pronto- dijo James besando de nuevo su mano

Esperaré ansiosa- dijo ella

Quién es esa mujer? Vuestra próxima víctima?- dijo Kate con los ojos encendidos por la rabia

Estáis celosa, querida?- dijo James divertido

Apuesto a que está encantada con vuestra propuesta- dijo orgullosa

Esa dama es tremendamente rica- dijo James sonriendo- Así que los métodos que empleé con vos no servirían con ella. En esta ocasión debería ser amable y encantador, pero por desgracia la duquesa está recientemente desposada y eso la descartó para mis planes. Eso si, tened por seguro que si hubiera estado soltera vos y yo jamás hubiéramos tenido la conversación que tuvimos anoche.

Lástima- dijo Kate- Ahora no tendría conflictos con vos si ella hubiera estado libre.

De modo que vos misma habéis derribado el muro- dijo James observándola divertido

Y he venido a advertiros que lo haré cada vez que volváis a levantarlo- dijo ella con firmeza

Me advirtieron que erais terca, pero esto es demasiado- dijo James sonriendo

Espero que encontréis pronto una esposa, barón- dijo ella con desprecio- De ese modo me dejaréis en paz.

Ya la he encontrado, marquesa- dijo él lanzándole una mirada burlona- Cuando gustéis comenzaremos con los preparativos

Sois un ser asqueroso y despreciable- dijo ella con toda su rabia mientras abandonaba la estancia

Lástima que penséis eso de vuestro futuro esposo- dijo divertido en voz alta

Aquella misma tarde James cabalgó hasta el río donde habían cerrado el paso del agua. Observó desde lo alto de su caballo la cantidad de piedras que ella había retirado. Debió llevarle horas ese trabajo. No podía negar que era una mujer decidida y valiente. Mucho más que algunos hombres que conocía. Sintió un ligero remordimiento ante lo que iba a decir, pero no podía consentir que esa mujer se saliera con la suya

Levantadlo de nuevo- dijo a Ben y a sus criados- Esta vez mucho más resistente.

Señor...- dijo Ben apenado

Ya habéis odio- dijo furioso marchándose de allí al galope

Casi no había salido el sol cuando Kate se encontraba de nuevo en las tierras del marqués. Delante del río bloqueado de nuevo por un muro mucho más grueso y pesado que el del día anterior.

Esta vez no sintió rabia. Estaba tan cansada y el cuerpo le dolía tanto que dejó que las lágrimas brotasen de sus ojos. Se sentía muy sola, sola y humillada. Ese canalla estaba dispuesto a hacerle la vida imposible y ella no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir sus ataques. Aún quedaba todo el verano por delante hasta que pudiera cosechar. Y tenía la certeza de que cada mañana debería derribar de nuevo aquel muro.

Deseó haber nacido hombre para batirse en duelo con aquel desgraciado. Y cuando la rabia volvió a apoderarse de ella se adentró en el río decidida a resistir mientras le quedase vida.

Kate llevaba ya dos largas horas retirando piedras una a una. No sentía las piernas desde hacía rato. El agua helada las había entumecido. Y sus manos presentaban cortes por el roce de las rocas. Fue entonces cuando oyó un caballo que se acercaba hasta ella.

No vais a cansaros nunca, no es así marquesa pecosa?- dijo James divertido desde lo alto de su caballo

Esperaré a que lo hagáis vos- dijo ella sin mirarlo

No soy yo el que se sumerge en esas aguas todos los días a retirar piedras- dijo sonriendo- así que por lógica os cansaréis vos antes

No habléis de lógica- dijo ella sin dejar de trabajar- No hay ninguna lógica en empeñarse en desposarse con una mujer que os detesta profundamente

Es posible que llevéis razón- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona- Lo cierto es que no sé porqué lo hago. Quizás por diversión. Pero la verdad es que no valéis la pena.

Ella lo miró con profundo rencor. Estaba harta de que la humillase de ese modo.

Si no valgo la pena por qué os empeñáis? Y sobretodo, por qué me besasteis la otra noche?- dijo con rabia

Me gusta probar lo que compro antes de pagar- dijo James lanzándole una mirada de odio

Hijo de perra!- dijo ella lanzándole la piedra que tenía en sus manos con toda la fuerza que fue capaz de sacar

James la miró sorprendido. La roca pasó a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. Le habría derribado del caballo si no hubiera estado rápido apartándose.

Maldita mujer!- dijo bajando enfurecido del caballo

Kate lo miró aterrorizada. Avanzaba hacia ella a través del río con amplias zancadas. Sintió pánico ante la mirada de él.

Cogió rápidamente una piedra y alzó su mano dispuesta a defenderse, pero era demasiado tarde. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta él le sujetó fuertemente la muñeca apretándosela hasta que no tuvo más remedio que ceder y dejar caer la roca.

Soltadme!- dijo con una valentía impropia de una mujer

Decidme, por que sois tan terca?- preguntó James sorprendido por aquella actitud- Podríais acabar con todo esto con tan solo una palabra.

Antes muerta!- dijo ella con firmeza

Tan horrible os resulta la idea de casaros conmigo?- preguntó el

Lo que me repugna es tener que yacer con vos- dijo ella escupiéndole en la cara

James la inmovilizó empujándola contra el muro. Odiaba a esa mujer con todo su ser. Pero odiaba aún más el deseo incontrolable que encendía en él. Cogió su rostro con fuerza y lo levantó obligándola a mirarlo

Podría hacerlo ahora mismo- dijo con rabia mientras acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar- Aquí mismo podría tomaros sin que pudierais impedirlo.

No os atreváis. No tenéis derecho!- dijo ella con una mirada llena de odio y pavor al mismo tiempo

James se quedó paralizado al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Aún así le admiraba la fuerza y la firmeza que ella desprendía.

Soltadme! Me estáis haciendo daño!- dijo ella intentando soltar su brazo de la presión que él ejercía

James la soltó de inmediato. El cuerpo de ella temblaba bajo el suyo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba completamente helada. Fría como la nieve.

Tenéis razón- dijo con seriedad- No tengo derecho. No hasta que seáis mi esposa

Y diciendo esto la cogió en brazos con rapidez y la sacó del río con grandes zancadas.

No he terminado- dijo ella sin dejar de temblar

James le lanzó una mirada de furia y se volvió hacia el río. Apartó las piedras que quedaban con rabia. Como si estuviera poseído por el mismísimo demonio. Y cuando el río volvió a fluir hacia las tierras de Kate volvió hacia la orilla, donde ella lo miraba atónita.

Estáis satisfecha?- dijo mirándola fijamente

Para qué derribáis lo que vas a ordenar volver a levantar en unas horas?- dijo ella más tranquila

Tenía los labios amoratados del frío. Y no podía dejar de temblar.

Habéis ganado- dijo James con serenidad- No más muros

La cogió en brazos y la subió a lomos de su caballo. Ella se dejó hacer sin protestar. No tenía apenas fuerzas. Después subió él y cogió las riendas a través de ella. Kate sintió su pecho en su espalda, y aunque tuvo la intención de erguirse y separase de él, el calor que emitía le resultaba demasiado tentador como para hacerlo. De modo que se apoyó sobre él y dejó que su cuerpo y sus brazos la rodeasen.

Cabalgaron en silencio en dirección al castillo de Kate. El suave trote del animal y el cálido roce del cuerpo de James aliviaron el frío que sentía y una sensación de bienestar se apoderaba de ella.

La voz profunda y tranquila de James la sacó de su letargo

No habéis traído un caballo?

No- contestó ella- Vine caminando

James estaba embriagado con el perfume que tenía su cabello. Era un aroma fresco, a flores salvajes. Salvajes como ella.

Deberíais usar sombrero- dijo de pronto

Por qué?- preguntó ella sorprendida

Porque el sol hará que os salgan más pecas- dijo él sonriendo

Y eso a vos qué os importa?- dijo ella

En realidad nada- contestó él- Me gustan esas pecas

Es el primer cumplido que me hacéis- dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa que emitió sólo porque sabía que él no podría verla

No os acostumbréis- gruñó él

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo de la marquesa John esperaba nervioso en la puerta.

Kate! Otra vez?- dijo preocupado

Está helada- dijo James mientras John la bajaba del caballo

Señor, esto está yendo demasiado lejos- dijo John inquieto

No os permito que os inmiscuyáis en mis asuntos- dijo James enfadado- Dedicaos a cuidar de ella con más interés del que os tomáis. Al menos hasta que yo mismo lo haga.

Y diciendo esto se marchó al galope.

Kate, esto no puede seguir así- dijo John enfadado- No te das cuenta de que no va a parar hasta que consiga lo que quiere?

De momento he ganado la primera batalla- dijo ella sonriendo- Ya no volverá a levantar el muro.

John suspiró aliviado. Al menos no moriría congelada.

Vamos, John- dijo ella con calma- Necesito un baño caliente.

James se dirigía hacia sus tierras atormentado por todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Esa maldita mujer había estado a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza. Se hubiera odiado a sí mismo si no hubiera sido capaz de resistir el deseo que le envolvía cada vez que la tenía cerca. Tomar a una mujer contra su voluntad era algo que James detestaba profundamente y que jamás se hubiese perdonado.

Pero aquella mujer, aquellos ojos, ejercían un poder animal sobre él. El deseo se apoderaba de él y la necesidad de besarla, de hacerla suya era tal que pensó en la posibilidad de que fuera una bruja y lo hubiese hechizado.

Estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Ella podía enfermar. Y eso no es lo que James quería, pero necesitaba presionarla, llevarla al límite. La quería vencida y entregada. Rendida a él. Y no entendía por qué ese objetivo se apoderaba de él de ese modo.

Los pensamientos atormentados le hicieron sentir una opresión en el pecho que tenía que calmar.

Cuando llegó a su castillo se bañó y se dirigió hacia las tierras de la duquesa.

Aquella tarde, James se liberó de su pesada carga entre las caras sábanas de Juliet.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias Edu! Es verdad lo que dices, fueron la mejor pareja, la química que había se podía tocar jejeje Lástima que se la cargaran de ese modo

Espero que sigáis disfrutando la historia. Las cosas ya van cayendo por su propio peso ;)

CAPÍTULO 6

Vuestro esposo debería vigilaros mejor- dijo James sonriendo mientras acariciaba su espalda

Mejor que no lo haga- dijo Juliet

Decidme, por qué os casasteis con él si lo detestáis tanto?- preguntó James

Imagino que por lo mismo que vos deseáis desposar a la marquesa- contestó ella sonriendo

Cómo sabéis…? -preguntó él sorprendido

Yo lo se todo- dijo ella- Me mantengo al tanto de cualquier cosa que ocurra a mi alrededor. En este mundo, James, la información es poder.

Y qué os parecen mis intenciones?- preguntó con curiosidad

Creo que es la mejor manera de quitaros al rey de encima- dijo ella- Aunque quizás deberíais haber elegido mejor.

Es posible- dijo James pensativo- Pero vos estabais lejos de mi alcance

Ella rió con despreocupación

Querido, el matrimonio es un fastidio. Prefiero teneros como amante- dijo besándole dulcemente

El caso es que posiblemente deba buscar otra esposa. La marquesa está digamos reacia hacia mi persona- dijo James sonriendo

Esa niña es una boba- dijo Juliet riendo- Pero no os conviene dejarla escapar. Una alianza con una marquesa es algo que os vendría muy bien económica y socialmente. Ganaríais en prestigio, y vuestros negocios se verían muy favorecidos.

Me importa un bledo el dinero- dijo él gruñendo- Tengo más del que podría gastar jamás.

Nunca se tiene demasiado dinero, James- dijo ella sonriendo- Lo que no entiendo es cómo esa mujer se puede negar a ser vuestra esposa.

Es orgullosa, terca e insoportable. Cree que su dignidad es lo único que cuenta. Y no sabe que está apunto de arruinarse completamente- dijo James con el ceño fruncido

Seguro que podéis arreglároslas- dijo ella sonriendo- Apuesto a que con una sonrisa y algunos cumplidos caerá rendida a vuestros encantos.

No tengo intención de seducirla, si es lo que estáis sugiriendo, duquesa- dijo él con firmeza

Entiendo que esa niña no os atraiga en absoluto, pero deberíais hacer un pequeño esfuerzo. De ese modo lograríais vuestro objetivo- dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Es posible- dijo James- Pero eso sería ruin. Es preferible que sepa la verdad. Que no espere nada más que dinero de mí.

Tenéis demasiados escrúpulos, querido- dijo ella sonriendo

Y vos sois demasiado inteligente, demasiado bella y demasiado peligrosa- dijo James atrayéndola hacia sí- Siento lástima de vuestro esposo

Mi esposo es un imbecil- dijo ella riendo- Un imbecil al que por cierto, también rechazo vuestra marquesa.

Lo se- dijo él sonriendo

Sigue enamorado de ella profundamente- rió Juliet

Enamorado?- dijo James sorprendido y algo molesto

Claro- dijo Juliet sonriendo- Jack es un soñador. Creía que iba a vivir un cuento de hadas con ella. Y cuando le rechazó se abandonó a los brazos del alcohol. Ahora debe andar en alguna batalla intentando inútilmente que el enemigo acabe con su sufrimiento.

Sois despiadada- dijo James sonriendo

No he sido yo quien lo ha destruido- dijo Juliet sonriendo- Ha sido vuestra dulce marquesa.

En eso tenía razón. Aquel desgraciado era otra víctima más de ella. Uno de los tantos que había rechazado. Desde luego él no estaba dispuesto a terminar así. Gracias a Dios no se enamoraría de ella nunca, pensó

Sigo sin entender por qué os casasteis con alguien así- preguntó con curiosidad

Por dinero, James. Y poder- dijo ella guiñándole el ojo- Pronto conseguirá que lo maten, y seré de nuevo viuda, pero esta vez mucho más rica. Medio reino me pertenecerá.

Creo que debería cuidarme de no molestaros jamás- dijo James ladeando la cabeza

Si os portáis siempre como esta noche no tenéis nada que temer- dijo ella besándole apasionadamente.

A la mañana siguiente James se despertó de mejor humor. La duquesa había calmado su sed. Esa mujer era realmente peligrosa. Podía adivinar que manejaba a cualquier miembro de la corte con sólo una mirada. Y también estaba seguro de que muchos de ellos habían visitado sus aposentos. Era una mujer apasionada y experimentada, y tenerla entre sus brazos había sido de gran ayuda. Todo un bálsamo para el tormento que estaba viviendo.

Cuando bajó a desayunar Benjamin estaba sentado a la mesa con su esposa.

Necesito que averigües algo- dijo James mientras comía

Se trata de la duquesa?- preguntó Ben que sabía perfectamente dónde había estado su señor hasta altas horas de la madrugada

No. En realidad se trata de la marquesa- dijo James fingiendo indiferencia- Quiero saber si va a acudir al baile de su majestad.

Bien, no me pedís demasiado esfuerzo- dijo Ben sonriendo- Acudirá.

Lo sabes con certeza?- preguntó James sorprendido por la eficacia de Ben

Si, James. John Locke me lo dijo- contestó Linus

Es extraño- dijo James pensativo- Tenía entendido que a la marquesa no le interesaba la vida social.

Y no le interesa. Nunca ha acudido a la corte- contestó Ben- Pero en esta ocasión pretende pedir clemencia al rey. Quiere que aplace el cobro de la cantidad que le adeuda.

Al rey?- dijo James enfadado- Prefiere suplicarle y humillarse ante él antes que aceptar mi oferta?

No os pongáis nervioso, James- dijo Ben sonriendo- Ambos sabemos cuál va a ser la respuesta de su majestad. Y eso os conviene. Ya no tendrá más opciones que vos.

Empiezo a pensar que yo no soy una opción para ella, Ben- dijo James con seriedad

Tan solo tenéis que esperar. El tiempo está a vuestro favor- dijo Ben con seguridad

De todos modos, quiero que hagas otra cosa- dijo James- Necesito que vayas al pueblo y me encargues un traje. El mejor. Es para ese maldito baile.

Iré hoy mismo, señor- dijo Ben

Y otra cosa, Ben- dijo James mientras se levantaba para abandonar la cocina- Encarga uno para la marquesa. El más caro. Habla con Locke y que le diga que es un regalo suyo. Si sabe que estoy detrás de esto no se lo pondrá.

Alguna preferencia- dijo Ben sonriendo para sus adentros

Oro. No demasiado recargado- dijo James con seriedad- Y algún detalle en verde oscuro.

Tenéis buen gusto- dijo Ben con una sonrisa malévola

Y tú la lengua muy larga- dijo James refunfuñando

Una cosa más, señor- dijo Ben antes de que marchara- Si no es indiscreción, qué tal vuestra entrevista con la duquesa?

Es indiscreción, pero lo cierto es que la duquesa es realmente una mujer excitante- dijo James sonriendo

Más que la marquesa?- preguntó Ben con toda la mala intención

La marquesa es un grano en las posaderas- dijo James saliendo de la estancia con grandes zancadas.

Kate no podía levantarse de la cama. Estaba bañada en sudor pero aún así sentía un frío terrible. Había pasado toda la noche con fiebre, y la mañana no había traído mejoría alguna.

Kate, deberíamos llamar a un médico- dijo Alex preocupada

Estaré mejor pronto- dijo Kate

Pero, hermana, cada vez estás peor. Tu cuerpo hierve y esa tos es cada vez más inquietante- dijo Alex nerviosa

Alex, no tenemos dinero para médicos- dijo ella con firmeza- Y mucho menos para medicinas. Créeme, estaré mejor en unas horas.

Está bien, intenta descansar- dijo la joven mientras enjugaba el sudor de su frente

Locke estaba preocupado. Kate era muy terca y estaba seguro de que prefería morir antes de gastar lo que no tenía en medicinas. Se maldijo a si mismo por no haber cuidado de ella. El barón tenía razón. No debió dejarla ir al río. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a hacer y no tuvo el valor de entrometerse.

Cuando llegó la noche Kate estaba mucho peor. La tos se había apoderado definitivamente de ella y ardía en fiebres. Tanto que ya no hablaba con cordura y deliraba cosas sin sentido.

Es suficiente, John- dijo Alex decidida- Dame lo que tengas. Iré a buscar un médico.

Alex, crees que no lo habría hecho ya?- dijo John apenado- No tenemos nada, hija. Las últimas monedas las utilizamos para pagar al panadero parte de lo que se le adeuda.

Y no podemos pedirle algo a alguien?- dijo Alex desesperada

Le debemos dinero a media villa, Alex. Por eso vuestra hermana se niega a que la visite un médico- dijo nervioso

Dios mío, John. Va a morir si no hacemos nada- dijo Alex envuelta en lágrimas

Creo que puedo hacer algo- dijo John con timidez- Aunque Kate me mandará azotar si lo descubre. Puedo pedirle dinero al barón.

No, John. Yo lo haré- dijo decidida- Dicen que es un ser despiadado y sin corazón. Quizás tenga compasión de una joven desesperada.

Pero Alex, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Yo puedo…- dijo John

Él es el único responsable de esto. Me dará el dinero y si se niega le mataré- dijo Alex enfurecida.

Alex se aseguró de no haber perdido el cuchillo que había cogido durante el trayecto a caballo. Metió sus manos en la capa que la protegía del frío y allí estaba. Era noche cerrada, pero se veía luz en las ventanas del castillo del barón.

Ben abrió las puertas ante la insistente llamada de la joven.

Señora!- dijo sorprendido- Ocurre algo?

Necesito hablar con el barón- dijo ella con firmeza

El barón está descansando- dijo Ben con dulzura- Puedo ayudaros en algo?

Apartad!- dijo Alex haciéndose paso hacia las escaleras

Abrió las puertas de la sala donde había visto luz. Encontró al barón tirado sobre su mesa. Una botella de vino medio vacía debía haber sido su compañía durante las últimas horas.

Despertad!- dijo con firmeza

Quién demonios sois vos?- dijo James molesto y sorprendido por la interrupción

Soy la marquesa Austen- dijo Alex con seguridad

Joder!- gruñó él- Maldita familia!

Estáis borracho- dijo ella

Y qué si lo estoy?- dijo él levantándose de pronto y golpeando la mesa- Esta es mi casa y hago lo que me plazca!

Señor, necesito vuestra ayuda- dijo Alex más calmada

Mi ayuda?- dijo él sorprendido- Desde cuando las marquesas Austen piden ayuda?

Se trata de vuestra prometida- dijo la joven

James rió ampliamente.

Si escucha eso os mandará azotar- dijo él sonriendo

Está muy enferma, señor- dijo Alex intentando conmover a aquel monstruo mientras agarraba el cuchillo bajo su capa por si no lo lograba

Enferma?- preguntó él sorprendido

Ha debido ser por lo del río, señor. Arde en fiebres desde ayer y la tos no la deja respirar. Estoy preocupada por su vida- dijo Alex con sinceridad

James agachó la cabeza con preocupación. Aquello era culpa suya. Temió que llegara a ocurrir y estaba pasando. No podía imaginarla a ella enferma, delirando. Era una mujer condenadamente fuerte, y haberla lastimado de ese modo le dolía profundamente.

Qué puedo hacer para ayudaros?- dijo con timidez- Imagino que a estas alturas ya habréis llamado a un médico.

En realidad, señor- dijo Alex avergonzada- No lo hemos hecho. No tenemos dinero.

Maldita sea! Y por qué habéis esperado tanto para acudir a mi?- dijo enfadado- Qué esperabais? Que se curase por arte de magia?

Señor, ya sabéis cómo es- dijo Alex con timidez mientras soltaba el cuchillo que evidentemente no iba a ser necesario- Se hubiera negado.

Si, ya sé cómo es. Una maldita terca orgullosa- dijo mientras cogía su levita

Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo saliendo de la estancia.

Cabalgaron a lomos del caballo del barón con toda la rapidez que era posible. James se dirigía a la villa, a casa del anciano doctor Bernard. Ese hombre era una eminencia. Había sido el médico de su familia desde que él tuvo uso de razón, e incluso había atendido al mismísimo rey, aunque ahora se había retirado del ejercicio de la medicina hastiado de la corte.

Alex se aferraba a la cintura del barón con fuerza. Había esperado que se burlara de ella, que la ignorase, que la humillase. Incluso contempló la posibilidad de que le escupiera unas monedas con desprecio para lavar su culpa. Pero que se dirigiera a toda prisa en busca de un médico no lo había previsto. Parecía preocupado por su hermana sinceramente, y era un hombre tremendamente atractivo. Es posible que fuera orgulloso y prepotente, pero no era ni mucho menos cierto aquello de que no tenía corazón y era un ser malvado e implacable. Kate estaba loca rechazando a un hombre como éste. Completamente loca.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, el doctor Bernard subió rápidamente a los aposentos de Kate junto a Alex.

James se quedó al pie de la escalera con gesto preocupado.

Señor, os agradezco enormemente…- dijo Locke con sinceridad

Callad- interrumpió él con la voz quebrada- Esto ha sido culpa mía.

En cualquier caso, mañana a primera hora iré a vuestra casa a informaros de su estado- dijo Locke

No voy a moverme de aquí hasta no saber que está fuera de peligro- dijo James con firmeza

Entonces, señor… Puedo ofreceros algo de beber?- dijo Locke algo desconcertado por ese repentino interés.

No- dijo él sin quitar la vista de la escalera- Pero hay algo que podéis hacer- dijo entregándole una bolsa repleta de monedas.

Tomad, para las medicinas, los alimentos que necesite, lo que sea. Creo que habrá suficiente, pero si no lo es hablad con Benjamin. Os dará lo que haga falta.- dijo con timidez

Señor, yo no puedo aceptar esto. Ella me matará si lo hago- dijo John nervioso

Inventad algo, lo que sea- dijo James fastidiado- Pero es necesario que se recupere a toda costa.

Alex bajó las escaleras acompañada por Bernard. Su rostro reflejaba el cansancio acumulado, pero sonreía.

Se recuperará- dijo con tranquilidad

James respiró aliviado, como si se hubiera quitado una pesada carga de sus hombros.

Tiene principios de neumonía, pero es fuerte como una roca y las medicinas harán su efecto. Mañana a primera hora regresaré para ver cómo evoluciona- dijo Bernard

No, no- dijo James con firmeza- Quedaos aquí, al menos esta noche.

Como deseéis, señor- dijo Bernard sonriendo

Mantenedme informado- dijo James dispuesto a marcharse

Señor!- dijo Alex deteniéndole

Gracias- dijo la joven con los ojos empañados y una sonrisa sincera

Solo velo por mis intereses- dijo él con timidez

De cualquier modo, gracias- contestó ella mientras se marchaba

No cabía duda de que le interesaba, pensó Alex, pero no de la manera que quería hacerle creer.

James salió al exterior y subió a su caballo. Alzó la vista y vio luz en los aposentos de Kate. Sintió un enorme deseo de subir allí y cuidar de ella. De secar el sudor de su frente, de velar su sueño. De mirarla a sus profundos ojos verdes y pedirle perdón. Perdón por haber sido un completo animal. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. Ella lo odiaba profundamente, y su presencia solamente contribuiría a empeorar su estado.

Lamentó que las cosas fueran de ese modo. Y lamentó tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Me encanta que os guste! Jejejeje La verdad que después de escribir el fic anterior me apetecía mucho sacarlos de la isla. Y siempre me han gustado mucho las historias de época. Así que me lancé sin pensar y estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo esta relación amor-odio. Gracias por vuestros ánimos. Bet, Gabism (lo tuyo tiene mérito, mi lectora más fiel en otro idioma jejeje, y gracias a ti también, mariadebilitacorazones por tu mensaje) En cuanto puedo actualizo, pero ahora estoy muy liada porque en el foro de lostiegirls estamos escribiendo de nuevo la historia pero desde otra perspectiva. Es un fic conjunto y nos estamos divirtiendo mucho jejejeje Estáis todas invitadas a leernos y a participar.

Gracias de nuevo, de verdad. Y espero que os siga gustando.

CAPÍTULO 7

Pero cómo es posible que fueras a su casa a humillarte y pedirle dinero?- gritaba Kate enloquecida

Porque estabas al borde de la muerte, Kate!- gritó Alex

Hubiera preferido morir a estar en deuda con ese mal nacido!- contestó Kate

Estás loca, hermana- dijo Alex resignada- Creo que estás cometiendo un error al juzgar a ese hombre de ese modo.

Pero qué dices?- dijo ella con los ojos fuera de las órbitas

Se portó como un caballero. En ningún momento me humilló ni me hizo sentir mal. Y déjame decirte que se veía sinceramente preocupado- dijo Alex con firmeza

Dios mío!- dijo Kate resignada- Te ha embaucado con su sonrisa estúpida

No es que sonriera demasiado, Kate. Pero te digo lo que vi- contestó la joven

Deja que te diga lo que yo he visto- dijo Kate enfadada- Ese hombre es un animal, un ser sin escrúpulos y sin educación. Cree que puede comprar lo que se le antoje con su maldito dinero. Me ha humillado mil veces y está empeñado en que sea su esposa sólo para hacerme la vida imposible.

No has pensado que quizás actúa de ese modo porque se ha enamorado de ti?- dijo Alex de pronto

Un hombre enamorado no se comporta como el peor de los canallas- dijo Kate con firmeza

De cualquier modo, si quieres estar enfadada conmigo por haber pedido su ayuda hazlo. Pero piensa una cosa. Si hubiera sido yo la que hubiese estado enferma tú misma habrías corrido hacia su casa- dijo Alex con tranquilidad

Kate suspiró profundamente mientras miraba por la ventana. Los jardines, antes verdes y repletos de flores, ahora parecían abandonados. Apenas tenía tres sirvientes que permanecían con ella por lealtad y no por dinero. La despensa hacía mucho que no contenía más que pan y queso. Y el ganado que antes poblaba sus tierras había sido vendido hacía mucho tiempo.

Evidentemente ella habría hecho lo mismo. Si Alex hubiera estado enferma no se le ocurría otra solución. No tenía nada que vender salvo su propia persona. Y hubiera tenido que ir a suplicarle a aquel hombre su caridad.

No enfermes nunca- dijo con profunda tristeza

Kate, tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo Locke sonriendo

Qué ocurre, John?- dijo Kate extrañada

Ven, vamos- dijo arrastrándola de la mano hacia los aposentos que fueron de sus padres

A Kate no le gustaba entrar allí. Le traía malos recuerdos. Pero había un motivo importante para que John la llevara allí, y sobretodo para que sonriera de ese modo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía feliz.

Mira!- dijo John mostrándole un maravilloso vestido color oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas

De dónde has sacado esto?- dijo Kate casi sin habla

Era de tu madre- mintió él- Lo guardé para vosotras. Sabía que algún día sería necesario, y qué mejor ocasión para lucirlo que en el baile real

John, lo vendimos todo- dijo Kate admirando el vestido

Todo menos esto- dijo John sonriendo

Es bellísimo- dijo ella pasando su mano por los bordados de oro de la falda

Serás la envidia de todas las damas de la corte- dijo John con sinceridad

John no creo que sea apropiado en mi situación llevar este atuendo. Más cuando voy a pedir clemencia al rey- dijo ella dudosa

Olvídate del rey!- exclamó Locke- Y olvídate de las deudas, Kate. Ponte este vestido y disfruta del baile. Te lo mereces, pequeña

John, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo ella sonriendo

Ni yo sin ti, niña- dijo abrazándola con ternura

Aquella tarde John se dirigió al castillo del barón con una sonrisa en el rostro pero con un ligero sentimiento de culpa.

Se lo ha tragado?- preguntó Ben

Completamente- sonrió John

Bien- dijo Ben- Daría lo que fuera por ir a ese baile.

Creo que no estamos haciendo lo correcto, Ben- dijo Locke preocupado- Los estamos abocando a un matrimonio que va a ser un completo desastre.

Mira, John- dijo Ben con seriedad- Cuando planeamos todo esto no nos movía más que la seguridad de ellos. Era un matrimonio conveniente a ambas partes. Pero ahora es algo más. No me digas que no te has dado cuenta…

Cuenta de qué? De que se odian profundamente?- dijo John sorprendido

Del amor al odio hay un paso, John- dijo Ben sonriendo- Y tú, amigo, eres muy ingenuo.

Kate se había repuesto con rapidez de su enfermedad, y aquella tarde se disponía a visitar sus tierras. Se sentía esperanzada. Si el rey tenía un poquito de clemencia podría ser posible salvar todo aquello. Sólo era cuestión de aguantar unos meses más.

Cuando salió hacia los establos vio a Alex allí sentada sobre el heno llorando desconsoladamente.

Pero niña, qué te ocurre?- preguntó asustada

Es Boone- dijo ella llorando

Qué te ha hecho ese desgraciado?- dijo ella encolerizada

Quiere dejarme- dijo sin consuelo- Dice que él no tiene nada, que necesitamos dinero y que debería buscar un hombre mejor que él.

A Kate se le encogió el corazón. Boone era un buen chico, y amaba a su hermana tanto como para ser capaz de renunciar a ella por su bien.

Dónde está ese inconsciente?- dijo Kate gruñendo

No lo se, se ha ido enfadado- contestó Alex sin dejar de llorar

No dejáis de darme problemas- dijo Kate subiendo a su caballo

A dónde vas?- preguntó Alex secándose las lágrimas

A traerlo de vuelta- contestó ella

Pero no sabemos dónde ha ido- dijo Alex confundida

Estará en la taberna. Dónde si no? Los hombres son tan idiotas que sólo hacen una cosa cuando tienen problemas, beber y buscar pelea- dijo Kate sonriéndole

Y vas a ir sola allí?- preguntó Alex con temor

Tú fuiste al castillo de ese energúmeno. Así que supongo que te la debo- dijo Kate marchándose

Lamentó haber pisado aquel lugar en el momento en el que entró por la puerta. Allí estaba él. Sentado en una mesa con un hombre de otro lugar, muy oscuro y con el pelo negro y rizado. Parecía árabe o africano, no podría decirlo.

Una mujer, sin duda una ramera, servía vino a James mientras acercaba descaradamente sus pechos a escasos centímetros de su vista.

Cuando quiso darse la vuelta y salir de allí era demasiado tarde. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella, incluidos los del barón.

Vaya- dijo él sonriendo como de costumbre- Venís a tomaros unas copitas, eh marquesa?

Pues no- dijo ella muy seria- Vengo a buscar a alguien.

No será a mi, no?- dijo James sonriendo

Ni lo soñéis- dijo ella orgullosa

De cualquier modo es un placer veros repuesta de vuestra inoportuna enfermedad- dijo James sin dejar de sonreír

Seguro que os alegráis- dijo ella con fastidio

Claro, marquesa. Muerta no me servís de nada- dijo él con un guiño

Pues casi estáis apunto de matarme con vuestra idea del muro- dijo ella con resentimiento

Fuisteis vos la que se metió en ese río. Vos la única inconsciente- dijo él poniéndose tenso de pronto

Me obligasteis a ello- dijo ella mirándolo con furia

Y por eso pagué gustoso vuestra recuperación- dijo él con rabia

Si esperáis que os agradezca...

No espero nada de vos- interrumpió él- No hasta que estéis completamente arruinada.

Apartad!- dijo ella decidida- No he venido a hablar con vos.

Y se adentró en la taberna con firmeza dispuesta a encontrar a Boone.

James se sentó a la mesa con el ceño fruncido.

Es muy bella- dijo Sayid sonriendo

Y muy terca- dijo James dando un trago al vino

Estáis en un lío, verdad?- dijo Sayid sin dejar de sonreír

En un lío por qué?- preguntó extrañado

Porque os gusta. Os gusta y os rechaza- dijo riendo

No me gusta!- dijo James enfadado- Es una maldita engreída, orgullosa y amargada.

Pero es bella- añadió Sayid

Pero qué bella? Has visto? Tiene pecas!- dijo gruñendo

Hasta las pecas os gustan- dijo riendo- Quién lo iba a decir, a estas alturas os habéis enamorado.

Al fondo de la taberna se oyó un revuelo. Kate intentaba levantar a Boone de la mesa cuando un hombre, sin duda borracho, la agarró por la cintura intentando besarla. Kate le propinó una soberana bofetada y el hombre cayó hacia atrás sobre su silla.

James miró la escena sin perderse detalle.

Es que no vais a hacer nada?- dijo Sayid

No dice que es autosuficiente? Que no necesita a nadie?- dijo James sin quitar ojo a lo que estaba pasando- Pues que se las apañe!

Kate intentaba levantar a Boone, pero estaba completamente borracho y no era capaz de volver en sí. No podría sacarlo de allí sin ayuda, pensó James divertido

De pronto el hombre que había sido golpeado se levantó y agarró de nuevo a Kate, esta vez tumbándola sobre la mesa. Aquello ya fue demasiado.

Aquel tipo estaba sobre ella. Y James lo levantó por el pescuezo cogiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa.

Necesitáis ayuda?- dijo con el ceño fruncido

Ella lo miraba con desprecio

La necesitáis o no?- dijo dejando caer al hombre de nuevo sobre ella

Si!- cedió ella intentando quitarse a aquel tipo de encima

Cogió a aquel tipo y lo dejó de pié frente a la mesa. Luego lo miró con asco y le propinó un puñetazo del que tardaría horas en reponerse.

Tendió la mano a Kate para que se levantase de la mesa pero ella la rechazó poniéndose en pie por sí misma. James, con una mueca levantó a Boone cargándolo sobre sus hombros.

Sayid le lanzó una mirada divertida mientras James salía de la taberna seguido por la marquesa.

No hacéis más que darme problemas- dijo James enfadado mientras colocaba a Boone boca abajo y lo amarraba a su caballo con unos cintos.

Ponedlo en el mío- dijo Kate- No es necesario que vengáis.

Ya- gruñó él- Y si a mitad de camino se os cae en el bosque lo subiréis vos de nuevo, verdad?

Como queráis- dijo ella resignada

Kate subió a su caballo y se dirigieron hacia el castillo despacio. Boone ni siquiera se había movido.

Quién es este crío?- dijo James

Es mi sirviente. Se ocupa de los caballos- dijo Kate

Odiaba que la hubiera ayudado, pero en el fondo no sabía qué hubiera hecho de no haber estado allí él.

Y venís a buscar a los sirvientes cuando vienen a emborracharse tranquilamente?- preguntó él sorprendido

En realidad es más que un sirviente- dijo ella resignada a tener que contarle la historia- Es, bueno…, es el enamorado de mi hermana

Vaya- dijo James ladeando la cabeza. Aquello sí que era divertido. Esas dos mujeres eran muy peculiares.

Vuestra hermana y un sirviente- dijo con sorna- Eso debe molestaros mucho.

Por qué habría de molestarme?- dijo ella- Es un buen chico. De no ser así no hubiera venido a buscarlo.

Un buen chico pobre como las ratas. Con lo orgullosa que sois pensé que querríais algo mejor para vuestra hermana- dijo James intrigado

Sólo quiero la felicidad de Alex, y él la hace feliz- dijo ella con franqueza

Eso os honra- dijo él con sinceridad- Pero deberíais saber que la taberna no es lugar para una dama.

Me vais a decir ahora que si no fuera por vos hubiese tenido problemas?- dijo ella enfadada

Bastaría con que me dierais las gracias- dijo él sonriendo

Gracias- dijo ella con una mueca

Vuestra sinceridad me abruma, marquesa- dijo James riendo

De todos modos, dejadme que os de un consejo- dijo James sonriendo- Si pretendéis rechazar mi propuesta deberíais considerar la posibilidad de casar a vuestra hermana de un modo más provechoso

Más provechoso? Queréis decir con algún canalla como vos?- dijo ella enfadada

Vuestra hermana es muy bella, simpática y mucho más sensata que vos- dijo James- Creo que incluso podría encontrar alguien mejor que yo

Eso no será necesario- dijo Kate con firmeza- Tengo otros recursos.

El rey, verdad?- dijo James con una mueca- Vais a pedirle que aplace vuestra deuda y así estaréis salvada de la ruina y de mi, no es cierto?

Exacto- dijo ella orgullosa

Y de veras creéis que el rey accederá? Sois tan ingenua que pensáis que ese hijo de perra os ayudará sin pediros nada a cambio?- dijo James

Y por qué no habría de hacerlo?- dijo ella enfadada- No todos los hombres son como vos. No todos quieren algo a cambio por ayudar a una dama.

Os diré una cosa- dijo James enfurecido- Puede que yo sea un canalla. Un tipo de la peor calaña. Pero el rey es mucho peor que yo. Él os pedirá lo mismo que yo, con la diferencia de que él os utilizará y luego se deshará de vos como si fuerais una vulgar ramera.

Y no es eso lo mismo que vos pretendéis? Vos mismo lo dijisteis. Os importunaré únicamente hasta que quedéis en estado- dijo ella imitando su voz

Al menos yo os dejaría con las finanzas saneadas- dijo James con rabia

Meteos vuestro dinero donde os quepa!- gritó ella bajando del caballo

James bajó del suyo bastante enfadado. Aquella mujer le sacaba de sus casillas una y otra vez. Desató a Boone y lo llevó hasta el establo. Una vez allí lo dejó caer sobre el heno sin decir palabra.

Kate contemplaba la escena preocupada. Boone ni siquiera se había movido.

Creéis que se encuentra bien?- dijo nerviosa

Perfectamente. Tal y como estaría yo ahora de no haber sido por vuestra desagradable interrupción- dijo James enfadado

Es temprano- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada- Todavía tenéis tiempo de beber como un animal y de revolcaros con las rameras

Es precisamente lo que voy a hacer- dijo él saliendo del establo a grandes zancadas

Cerdo! Pervertido! Canalla!- gritó ella apretando los puños fuera de si

Se quedó allí observando cómo ese mal nacido se iba sin ni siquiera girarse mientras ella le gritaba. La ira se apoderaba de ella y lágrimas de rabia rodaban por sus mejillas. Cuando fue consciente de que estaba llorando se dio cuenta del motivo de su llanto. No podía soportar la idea de que fuera a divertirse con otras mujeres.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Cuando James llegó a la taberna Sayid ya no estaba allí. Había vuelto de su viaje, con su ahora esposa. Era un alivio tenerlo de vuelta. Aquel hombre se había convertido en un verdadero amigo, mucho más de lo que nunca fueron ninguno de aquellos tipos ricos y pudientes que conoció en Virginia.

Necesitaba una copa. O quizás varias. La cabeza le estallaba. Esa mujer iba a volverle loco. Lo que empezó como un juego se había convertido en una pesadilla. Una obsesión que lo perseguía día y noche.

Bebió sin freno, como hacía tiempo que no había hecho. Y cuando estaba completamente aturdido y apunto de caer sobre la mesa una mujer se sentó frente a él y tomó un trago de su copa

Queréis compañía?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora

No soy buena compañía- dijo él con sequedad

Yo si. Y eso os vendría bien- dijo ella sonriendo

La miró fijamente y vio que era hermosa. Morena, con la piel oscura y jugosos labios.

Cómo os llamáis?- preguntó James con indiferencia

Ana Lucía- contestó ella con una sonrisa

Seguidme- dijo ella subiendo por las escaleras

James la observó desde la mesa. No cabía duda de que era una mujer bella. Tenía un hermoso cabello negro. Era muy fácil. Unas monedas y sería suya. Demasiado fácil.

Para eso valía su dinero. Para mujeres como esa.

Subió las escaleras tambaleándose. El alcohol hacía mella en él. Ni siquiera sabía si podría estar a la altura de aquella dama, pero ni a él le importaba eso ni ella era una dama. Solo era una maldita ramera de las que se compra con dinero.

Se tumbó en el lecho y dejó que Ana Lucía hiciera su trabajo. La cabeza le daba vueltas pero todo giraba en torno a la misma imagen. Esa mujer que no podía sacarse del pensamiento, esa maldita mujer que se empeñaba en volverlo loco y rechazarlo.

Ana Lucía cabalgaba sobre él acariciando su pecho y gimiendo de placer. De pronto él pareció despertar de su letargo y la agarró por el cuello con fuerza.

La muchacha se asustó. Aquel hombre tenía una mirada de odio y rencor inusual, y una fuerza muy grande.

Decidlo!- gritó

Que diga qué, señor?- dijo ella asustada

Decidme que me amáis, Kate!- dijo con furia

Os amo! Os amo!- dijo ella asustada

Entonces James la volteó y la poseyó con una pasión desenfrenada y enfermiza que pocas veces había visto aquella muchacha.

James despertó sin recordar nada de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y el estómago le daba vueltas.

Se levantó y se vistió con rapidez.

La muchacha le sonrió desde la cama, pero él no le devolvió la sonrisa. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Colocó unas monedas sobre la mesilla de noche y se dispuso a colocarse las botas.

No tenéis que pagar, señor- dijo ella sonriendo- Invita la casa.

Prefiero pagar- dijo él con seriedad

Como deseéis- dijo ella- Pero volved.

James cogió la chaqueta y abrió la puerta para salir.

Y señor,- dijo la muchacha- No me llamo Kate, me llamo Ana Lucía

James salió de allí dando un portazo y abandonó aquel lugar al galope con la ira comiéndole la sangre.

Kate se miraba en el espejo. Realmente estaba radiante con ese vestido, pero sus ojos lucían tristes. Debía enfrentarse a algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, suplicarle a un hombre. Y por muy rey que fuera eso le revolvía el estómago.

Al menos aquel hermoso vestido era un consuelo. Acudir a la corte con uno de sus trajes, anticuados y desgastados hubiese sido mucho más humillante.

Tened mucho cuidado, Kate- dijo Locke despidiéndose de ella

Lo tendré- dijo Kate con firmeza

Y se encaminó hacia palacio.

James se encontraba en el salón charlando con la duquesa. Últimamente había pasado varias veces por su lecho. Era un alivio para él estar con una dama de su altura sin tener que pagar por ello ni sentirse humillado. Y Juliet siempre resultaba excitante y complaciente.

De pronto la vio. Apareció por la puerta mientras el sirviente real la anunciaba y todas las miradas se fijaron en ella. Estaba absolutamente deslumbrante. Eclipsaba al resto de damas. James se alegró enormemente de que John hubiera conseguido que se pusiera ese vestido, y se sintió orgulloso de ella sin saber por qué.

Vuestra futura esposa está espectacular- dijo Juliet con una punzada de envidia

Disculpadme- dijo él acercándose hacia Kate

Kate estaba especialmente nerviosa. Se sentía fuera de lugar. No conocía a nadie y fue un alivio ver a James acercándose a ella. Tanto que le sonrió sin pretenderlo

Marquesa- dijo él inclinándose y besando su mano con suavidad

No sabía que vendríais- dijo ella tensándose ante el contacto con su piel

No podía perdérmelo- dijo James sonriendo

Habéis dejado sola a vuestra acompañante- dijo ella mirando de reojo a la duquesa

No es mi acompañante- dijo James- Y estando aquí mi futura esposa es preferible que me vean con vos.

No sabía que os gustase la hipocresía de la corte- dijo ella con sequedad

La hipocresía?- preguntó él extrañado

Preferís que os vean conmigo pero os acostáis con ella- dijo Kate- Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Si os place puedo hacerlo también con vos- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona

Sois detestable- dijo ella con los dientes apretados

Detestable o no deberíais ser más agradecida conmigo- dijo él sonriendo con ironía

Agradecida por qué? Por que me dedicáis unos minutos para que la gente nos vea juntos?- dijo ella enfadada

Agradecida porque el vestido que lleváis me lo debéis a mi- dijo James con toda la intención de herirla en su orgullo

Qué?- dijo ella horrorizada

Vamos, marquesa. Acaso os creísteis lo que sea que Locke os dijera? Sois muy ingenua- dijo sonriendo

Os odio- dijo ella conteniendo la ira- Os odio con todo mi ser

Es mutuo, querida- dijo él sin dejar de sonreír- He estado esperando este momento con ansias. Siempre es un placer humillaros, aunque costoso esta vez

Mañana lo tendréis de vuelta- dijo ella

Podéis quitároslo ahora mismo- dijo él divertido

Sinceramente lo haría. No sabéis el asco que provoca sentir algo que tenga que ver con vos sobre mi piel- dijo con rabia

La duquesa no opina lo mismo- dijo él haciendo una mueca- Lástima que esté casada

Kate avanzó apartándolo con un codazo. Sabía que si permanecía allí más tiempo acabaría montando un espectáculo del que se arrepentiría. Buscó con la vista entre la gente algún rostro conocido, pero no vio a nadie que le resultara familiar. Finalmente se dirigió a un empleado

Disculpad, podría ver a su majestad?- dijo con decisión

Señora, su majestad está despachando en la sala principal. Vendrá en unos minutos- dijo el sirviente algo molesto. Esa dama no tenía idea de lo que decía. Nunca se atrevía nadie a buscar al rey como si fuera otra persona cualquiera.

Esperaré entonces- dijo tomando una copa y dando un sorbo

Estáis mucho más guapa que el día que nos conocimos- dijo Juliet acercándose a ella

Duquesa- dijo ella inclinando el rostro con un gesto de disgusto

Marquesa, no me miréis así- dijo Juliet sonriendo- Cualquiera diría que os molesta que disfrute de la compañía de vuestro futuro esposo

No me molesta en absoluto, sobretodo porque no es mi futuro esposo- dijo ella con firmeza

Entonces qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?- dijo Juliet conociendo la respuesta perfectamente

He venido a ver al rey- dijo ella

El rey debe invitaros a su despacho para que podáis hablar con él- dijo Juliet sonriendo- No es habitual que se le aborde sin más.

Queréis decir que no podré hablar con él?- dijo Kate disgustada

Puedo ayudaros- dijo Juliet tomándola del brazo- Tomáoslo como una señal de amistad

Juliet se dirigió hacia la entrada de una sala privada. En ella estaba el rey departiendo amigablemente con unos caballeros. Al menos está de buen humor, pensó Kate aliviada

Su majestad, Anthony debía andar rondando los setenta años. Su único mérito era haberse desposado con la reina Elizabeth. Él era un simple hombre de negocios que la embaucó cuando enviudó. Anteriormente era conocido en el reino por sus engaños a damas pudientes, y su apellido servía ahora para que el pueblo lo ridiculizara. Le llamaban el Cooper. Tras asegurarse un heredero, la reina murió en extrañas circunstancias y actualmente había una gran pugna entre Ethan, el príncipe, y la familia de la reina, que pretendían derrocar a Anthony para volver al poder.

Tenía una mirada inquietante y directa y Kate empezó a temer que lo que había oído de él fuera verdad en cuanto le puso la vista encima.

Majestad- dijo Juliet inclinándose

Kate hizo lo mismo ante la atenta mirada de Cooper

Quién es esta joven?- dijo con curiosidad

Es la marquesa Austen- dijo Juliet- Quiere presentaros sus respetos

Vaya, vaya- dijo el rey levantándole la barbilla para examinarla mejor- Finalmente os dignáis a malgastar vuestro preciado tiempo con nosotros

A Kate le revolvió el estómago que la inspeccionase como si fuera un caballo.

Señor, he estado muy ocupada, es cierto. Pero es un honor para mi poder conoceros- dijo tragándose su orgullo

Para mí también es un placer- dijo mirándola descaradamente

Lamento importunaros, majestad, pero si tuvierais a bien escucharme. Necesito hablad de un asunto con vos- dijo Kate que no quería dar más rodeos al asunto

El rey dio dos palmadas que indicaron a los presentes que deseaba que se retirasen. Juliet salió de allí disgustada por no presenciar la escena. Aunque sabía lo que iba a suceder. Siempre ocurría lo mismo.

Decidme, niña- dijo el rey con prepotencia

Se trata de la deuda que tengo contraída con vos, señor- dijo intentando parecer humilde- Desearía apelar a vuestro corazón y solicitaros un aplazamiento, señor.

El rey emitió una sonora carcajada.

Esto si que es bueno- dijo sonriendo- Venís aquí con ese descaro y pedís que os aplace la deuda?

Señor, no lo haría si no fuera absolutamente necesario- dijo ella tímidamente

El rey comenzó a caminar a su alrededor. Observándola desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Kate creía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho.

Y qué gano yo aplazando la deuda, niña?- dijo mirándola con lujuria

Mi eterno respeto y gratitud- dijo ella incómoda

Y la gratitud cómo la demostraréis?- dijo el rey pasando su mano descaradamente por su cuello

Majestad- protestó ella echándose hacia atrás

Todo tiene un precio, marquesa- dijo el rey mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Vos también.

Señor, yo no…- dijo ella intentando contener la ira que le encendía las mejillas

Pensadlo. Tenéis de tiempo hasta que venza la deuda, y creo recordar que vence en unos días- dijo el rey con firmeza- Ahora retiraos- dijo tendiéndole la mano para que ella la besase.

Kate tuvo ganas de escupir en aquella sucia mano, pero se contuvo. Acercó sus labios a su mano y se marchó de allí como si quisiera escapar del mismísimo infierno.

James estaba inquieto. Había visto a Kate entrar en aquella sala y sabía que nada bueno debía venir de aquel canalla. Esperaba en la puerta a que ella saliese.

Juliet le había dicho que el rey pretendería llevarla a su lecho a cambio de prorrogar la deuda, y que aquello la llevaría directa a los brazos de James, pero a él eso le preocupaba ahora muy poco. Lo único que le importaba es que ella saliera de allí cuanto antes o tendría que entrar y buscarse un serio problema con el rey.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Kate salió de allí como si hubiese fuego en aquella estancia.

James la detuvo agarrándola del brazo

Estáis bien?- dijo preocupado

Soltadme- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Kate, qué ha pasado ahí dentro?- dijo James nervioso

Soltadme he dicho!- dijo ella liberándose de su brazo y abriéndose paso entre la multitud

James salió al exterior tras ella y la alcanzó antes de que subiera a su carruaje

Qué es lo que queréis ahora?- gritó ella fuera de control- Venís a jactaros de que sabíais lo que iba a pasar? Vais a burlaros de mi porque no tengo salida alguna más que casarme con vos o ser la puta del rey?

Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control y a James se le encogió el corazón.

Kate, por favor- dijo intentando calmarla- No voy a hacer nada de eso.

Dejadme entonces- dijo ella intentando soltarse de su brazo

Escuchadme- dijo James sujetándola con firmeza- Os ayudaré. Pagaré esa deuda.

A cambio de qué?- dijo ella con rabia

A cambio de nada, maldita terca!- dijo él enfadado

Ella se quedó paralizada. Parecía sincero. Quería creerle con todo su corazón pero algo se lo impedía. Volvería a reírse de ella y la deuda ascendía a una suma muy elevada. Demasiado elevada.

No voy a consentir eso- dijo ella con firmeza- No voy a estar en deuda con vos.

Contaba con ello- dijo James con seriedad- Por eso tengo algo que proponeos ya que no aceptáis mi ayuda desinteresada.

Sabía que ella era demasiado orgullosa como para aceptar su dinero. Pero no podía consentir en modo alguno que su terquedad la llevase a la cama del rey.

Hablad- dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos

Compraré vuestra cosecha. Por adelantado. Pagaré el precio al que esperáis venderla. De ese modo podéis pagar la deuda. Y cuando cosechéis yo la revenderé- dijo él con seriedad

Ella se quedó sin habla. Aquella era una posibilidad en la que no había pensado. Ese hombre era sin duda inteligente.

Pero y si ocurre algo? Y si el precio del trigo baja y no podéis recuperar lo que hayáis invertido? O si la cosecha se malogra por las lluvias?- dijo ella nerviosa

Entonces os casaréis conmigo- dijo él con firmeza

Kate lo miró a los ojos y por mucho que buscó no vio el desprecio habitual o el brillo que había cuando la humillaba. Le estaba ofreciendo un trato. Un trato que parecía la única tabla a la que agarrarse después de un naufragio. Era un buen negocio. Al menos le daba unos meses de respiro, y era poco probable que él no pudiera recuperar su dinero. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la cosecha se dañó. Y este año el trigo crecía más fuerte que nunca.

Kate se secó las lágrimas con decisión y tendió su mano hacia él.

Hecho- dijo firmemente

James la estrechó con fuerza aliviado.

Mañana mismo ese cabrón cobrará vuestra deuda- dijo sonriendo

Y vos la vuestra dentro de un mes- dijo ella devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa

Kate subió a su carruaje mucho más tranquila. James la miraba a través de la ventanilla mientras se marchaba.

Marquesa!- dijo él gritando

Kate asomó la cabeza por la ventana sorprendida

Espero que diluvie!- dijo él sonriendo

Kate se recostó en el asiento del carruaje sin poder contener la risa. Ese canalla podía ser divertido si se lo proponía.


	9. Chapter 9

Completamente de acuerdo contigo, London. Nunca he visto tanta química entre dos actores. Lástima que la desperdiciaran.

CAPÍTULO 9

Aquella mañana James se dirigía a lomos de su caballo hacia palacio con una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro.

Sabía que lo inteligente hubiera sido entregarle el dinero a ella y que se lo hiciera llegar al rey mediante un sirviente, pero no podía resistirse a darse el gusto de dárselo él mismo en persona.

Aparecer allí, y pagar la deuda de la marquesa frustrando las intenciones del rey era ganárselo directamente de enemigo, pero eso poco importaba. Era consciente de que quería incluso asesinarlo, así que si iba a hacerlo le daría otro motivo más.

Entró con paso firme en la sala de despacho real cuando el sirviente le anunció. Su majestad permaneció sentado tras su mesa sin apenas prestarle atención.

Majestad- dijo James sin inclinarse y depositando el saco de monedas sobre su mesa

Barón- dijo el rey con desprecio- Oí que nos acompañasteis anoche pero no logré veros

Me sentí indispuesto- dijo él mirándolo fijamente- Algo revolvió mi estómago y decidí marcharme.

Qué es esto?- dijo el rey mirando la bolsa

La cantidad que os adeuda la marquesa Austen. Con intereses. Está en paz con vos- dijo con firmeza

Vaya- dijo el rey con un gesto de disgusto que no pudo evitar- Esto sin duda, entorpece mis planes, pero apuesto a que sois consciente de ello, verdad?

En adelante si tenéis algo que tratar con la marquesa podéis hacerlo directamente conmigo. Yo me encargo de sus asuntos ahora- dijo James ignorando la provocación

De qué asuntos os encargáis?- dijo el rey sonriendo con malicia- Tengo entendido que pretendéis que sea vuestra esposa pero se empeña en rechazaros…

Eso es algo entre la marquesa y yo- dijo James

Sabía que estaba siendo descortés pero le importaba un bledo. De no haber sido porque hubiera acabado en la horca le hubiera matado allí mismo.

Barón- dijo el rey riendo ampliamente- Debéis saber que en la corte no existen los asuntos privados. Es de dominio público que esa mujer os considera poca cosa para ella y pagando su deuda no conseguiréis más que ser el hazmerreír de toda Inglaterra.

Tengo entendido que a vos también os rechazó- dijo James con sorna- Eso también es de dominio público, majestad?

El gesto del rey se volvió frío y la ira se dejaba ver en sus ojos.

Creéis que sois un caballero haciendo esto, pero en realidad, James, cuál es la diferencia entre vos y yo? Ambos pretendemos meterla en nuestro lecho- dijo el rey

La diferencia es que yo la amo- dijo James apretando los puños

Se sorprendió así mismo al escucharse decir aquello. Hasta ese momento no había querido reconocérselo y ahora lo estaba haciendo nada más y nada menos que ante el rey.

El monarca volvió a reír divertido ante la respuesta de James.

El amor- dijo suspirando con ironía- Por culpa del amor he visto morir a algunos de mis mejores súbditos. Vuestro padre sin ir más lejos, y todo porque vuestra madre…

No mencionéis a mis padres o os juro que os mataré con mis propias manos- interrumpió James en voz baja para que los celadores no pudieran escucharlo

Estáis cometiendo el mayor error de vuestra vida, Barón- dijo el rey amenazante

Soy consciente de ello- dijo James mirándolo con dureza

Cuando James salió por la puerta con paso firme y sin mirar atrás el rey se dirigió al caballero que había a su derecha y que había contemplado la escena con interés.

Seguidlo y matadlo- dijo con furia

Richard Alpert marchó veloz tras James. Le daría cierta ventaja y le alcanzaría en el bosque, donde nadie pudiera verles.

James cabalgaba hacia el castillo de la marquesa ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Debía darle las últimas noticias, y el recibo que la declaraba libre de deudas ante el tesoro real, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que había dicho en aquella sala. La amaba. Pero era verdad o lo había dicho presionado por el rey? No podía negar la atracción desenfrenada que ella ejercía sobre él. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Cada vez que la veía sentía que su cuerpo se revolvía sin poder apenas controlar el deseo de besarla, de recorrerla con su boca, de hacerla suya. Pero eso era amor o sólo un capricho pasajero alimentado por el rechazo de ella?

En cualquier caso debía quitarse aquellas cosas de la cabeza. Tenía otros problemas quizás mucho más graves. Había declarado la guerra abierta al rey de Inglaterra y eso traería consecuencias. Eso no lo dudaba.

Escuchó un caballo tras de si que se acercaba al galope, y al ver que era un hombre del rey se puso en guardia.

Richard se paró ante él inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Quién sois y qué deseáis?- dijo James en tensión

Mi nombre es Richard Alpert, y soy general del ejército de su majestad. Actualmente estoy al cargo de su guardia personal, barón- dijo Richard con tranquilidad

Me habéis seguido, no es cierto?- dijo James con recelo

Efectivamente, el rey me envía a mataros- dijo Richard con calma

James desenfundó su espada y se puso frente a él con el ceño fruncido. No entendía nada Aquel hombre no parecía tener intención de acabar con su vida, pero le había dicho que había venido a eso.

Guardad vuestra espada para vuestros verdaderos enemigos, yo no lo soy- dijo Alpert sonriendo

Pero habéis dicho…- dijo James confundido

He dicho que el rey me ha ordenado que acabe con vos, pero no que yo esté dispuesto a hacerlo. Vengo a advertiros. Debéis llevar cuidado. Hoy me ha enviado a mi, pero mañana puede que envíe a otros dispuestos a obedecer sus órdenes- dijo Alpert con firmeza

James envainó su espada con el gesto serio. Sabía que algo así pasaría, pero no quizás tan pronto.

Veo que no sois leal a su majestad a pesar de estar a su lado- dijo James

Ese hombre no es digno del trono de Inglaterra, pero muy pronto los legítimos herederos le derrocarán. Es ahí donde necesitaremos vuestra ayuda, barón. Cuantos más miembros de la nobleza tengamos a nuestro favor más posibilidades de éxito tendremos, señor- dijo Alpert

Contad pues con mi apoyo- dijo James con firmeza

Os lo agradezco, señor. Pero quiero advertiros que deberéis tener cuidado. Vuestra vida y la de la marquesa están en peligro, y no se hasta qué punto podré protegeros- dijo Alpert con cierto nerviosismo en su rostro

Tendré cuidado, señor- dijo James con seriedad

Ahora sacad vuestra espada y rasgad mi brazo- dijo Alpert tendiéndolo hacia él

Pero qué decís?- preguntó James sorprendido

Si vuelvo sin vuestra cabeza y de una pieza será la mía la que peligre- dijo Alpert con firmeza

No pienso herir al hombre que acaba de salvarme la vida- dijo James confundido

Está bien, señor- dijo Alpert sacando su cuchillo y cortándose el hombro sin titubear

James lo contempló asombrado. Aquel hombre sin duda estaba dispuesto a todo por echar al rey del trono. Lo vio marcharse rápidamente. Le debía una al tal Richard.

Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió veloz hacia sus tierras. Debía pasar por su castillo antes de visitar a la marquesa. Había algo que debía hacer después de lo que acababa de saber.

Cuando llegó a las tierras de Kate se acercó directamente a los cultivos. Esperaba verla allí cuidando una cosecha, más que nunca, fundamental para ella, pero la marquesa no estaba ahí. Observó cómo el trigo crecía con fuerza bajo el sol. El color verde de las plantas comenzaba ya a transformarse en el color tostado que indicaba que estaba listo para ser cosechado. En un mes, más o menos, podría hacerse. Y la marquesa sería libre de su promesa.

James debería haber lamentado eso, pero en cambio sintió una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios. A estas alturas no le interesaba forzarla a ser su esposa. Prefería que las cosas fueran de otro modo. Quizás si no hubiera actuado como lo hizo al principio ahora tendría una oportunidad con ella, quizás no le odiase profundamente, pero eso ya no tenía arreglo. La única oportunidad que tenía de tenerla cerca era que aquella cosecha se malograse. De otro modo ya no tendrían nada que hablar. Ya no habrían excusas para acercase a ella. Su última ocasión dependía de que el cielo se llenase de nubarrones, pero el sol lucía con fuerza.

Barón!- dijo Locke saludándolo con una sonrisa- Venís a comprobar el estado de vuestra cosecha?

Veo que la marquesa os ha puesto al corriente- dijo James

Desde luego. Perded cuidado, este año el trigo promete. Recuperaréis vuestra inversión- dijo Locke sin dejar de sonreír

James hizo una ligera mueca. La inversión le importaba un carajo.

Quería agradeceos lo que hicisteis…- dijo Locke

Ya, ya- interrumpió James molesto. No le gustaban los cumplidos, y mucho menos que le dieran las gracias por nada- Dónde está la marquesa? He de hablar con ella.

Está en las cocinas, señor- dijo Locke

En las cocinas?- preguntó extrañado

Solía cuidar del campo, pero desde que enfermó decidimos que sería mejor que se quedase en el castillo. Nosotros trabajamos aquí y la marquesa hace el pan- dijo Locke sonriendo

La marquesa hace el pan?- preguntó James sorprendido

Como veis somos pocos. Hemos de colaborar todos- dijo Locke señalando a las personas que quitaban con cuidado las malas hierbas que crecían.

Realmente eran pocos. Apenas cinco personas para esa gran extensión. Parecía un milagro que esa cosecha tuviera tan buen aspecto habiendo crecido en esas condiciones.

Sonrió haciendo un gesto a John y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el castillo. Había visto a Kate rebozada en barro, y verla ahora en harina, le parecía muy interesante. No podía perdérselo, pensó sonriendo

Cuando llegó a la cocina la puerta estaba abierta, y Kate, de espaldas, no le vio llegar.

James se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta contemplando fascinado aquella escena. Ella llevaba un vestido que sin duda utilizaba para trabajar. Una falda de algodón color marrón, una blusa blanca con un generoso escote y un delantal blanco que intentaba sin éxito que la harina no cubriese sus ropas.

Llevaba el pelo recogido de manera informal, y uno de sus rizos caía sobre su rostro molestándola. Ella soplaba hacia arriba para apartarlo ante la imposibilidad de quitarlo con las manos llenas de harina.

Amasaba despacio una gran pieza, y acompañaba con sus caderas el lento vaivén que desplazaba la masa a lo largo de la mesa.

James jamás pudo imaginar que hacer pan era tan tremendamente excitante.

Finalmente el rizo que molestaba a Kate acabó con su paciencia, y exclamando un "mierda" impropio de una dama se olvidó de lo llenas de harina que tenía las manos y se volvió a recoger el pelo llenándolo de polvo blanquecino. Fue entonces cuando vio a James que sonreía divertido.

Marquesa, veo que os encanta rebozaros, ya sea en barro o en harina- dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Ella se sonrojó. Aquel hombre tenía el don de la oportunidad. Ahora tendría ocasión de burlarse de ella de nuevo, pensó fastidiada.

Kate no le contestó y siguió trabajando ignorando el comentario. Si le seguía el juego acabarían de nuevo enfrentados.

Hacéis pan- dijo James contemplando el que ya había salido del horno

Estaba claro que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarla.

Ahora es cuando diréis que eso no es propio de una dama, que si me casase con vos no tendría que hacerlo, y que soy una orgullosa, terca y engreída- dijo ella intentando ahorrarle el discurso

En realidad iba a pediros permiso para probarlo- dijo él mirando el pan

Adelante- dijo ella sorprendida

James cogió un trozo del pan que aún estaba caliente y se lo metió en la boca.

Delicioso- dijo sorprendido- No dejáis de sorprenderme, marquesa.

Qué se os ofrece?- dijo ella con curiosidad- No habréis venido hasta aquí sólo a probar el pan…

He venido a daros esto- dijo sacando un documento enrollado en una cinta- Dice que estáis libre de deudas con la corona. Las he liquidado personalmente con el rey esta mañana.

Ella ladeó la cabeza con un gesto de inquietud

No deberíais haber hecho eso- dijo con sinceridad- Locke podría haber llevado el dinero. Os habéis metido en un problema y no había necesidad.

Me gusta el riesgo- dijo él sonriendo- Quizás por eso os pedí matrimonio.

Cómo ha reaccionado su majestad?- preguntó Kate con preocupación

Bueno- mintió él- No se lo ha tomado mal. Evidentemente no le interesaríais demasiado. Así que no creo que haya que preocuparse.

Me alegro- dijo ella aliviada- Ya es bastante con que vos estéis interesado como para encima tener que esquivar también al rey- dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa

Lo hacéis bien- dijo James ignorando el comentario y señalando la masa que Kate tenía entre manos.

James se acercó hasta ella, por detrás. Y observaba cómo amasaba el pan.

Parece sencillo- dijo con su boca a escasos centímetros de la oreja de Kate

Ella sintió la cercanía de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, y su voz profunda susurrándole al oído

Dejadme probar- dijo él pasando sus brazos alrededor de ella y poniendo sus manos sobre las suyas en la masa

Se acercó más a ella y Kate sentía flaquear las piernas al entrar en contacto con él. Su aroma era fuerte, sensual, y experimentó un extraño deseo de cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer sobre él.

Es una lástima que las cosas sean así, señora- dijo él suavemente a su oído

James, no hagáis eso- dijo ella suspirando

Él notó como temblaba, y entendió perfectamente que en realidad deseaba que lo hiciera, de modo que acentuó la presión sobre ella y puso su mano en su vientre acercándola a su cuerpo.

Quizás si empezáramos de cero- dijo él acercando su boca peligrosamente a su cuello

James, por favor- suplicó ella

Él comenzó a besarla muy despacio. Sus labios recorrían su cuello provocando que todo su cuerpo respondiera a sus caricias.

Ella se volvió, lo miraba suplicando que dejara de hacer aquello o que no se detuviera, James no lo sabía muy bien. Pero decidió arriesgarse y la besó lentamente.

Poco a poco ella abrió sus labios y se entregó a un beso eterno que hizo que no sintiera el suelo bajo sus pies. Sólo existían sus manos recorriendo su cabello y su cintura y aquella boca tan dulce como peligrosamente tentadora.

Disculpad- dijo Sayid en la puerta avergonzado por irrumpir sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando

Kate se soltó rápidamente echándose hacia atrás ruborizada. James se giró y lanzó una mirada asesina a su amigo.

Me dijeron que estabais aquí, señor- dijo él nervioso

Y no sabéis llamar- gruñó James

La puerta estaba abierta, señor- dijo Sayid a modo de disculpa

James suspiró profundamente. Tenía ganas de matar a ese musulmán hijo de perra, pero al fin y al cabo era su amigo.

Y vuestra esposa?- preguntó sin dejar de fruncir el ceño

John Locke la está instalando- contestó él

Instalando?- dijo Kate extrañada- Me he perdido algo?

Es la otra cosa que vine a deciros- dijo James con gesto de fastidio- Sayid y su esposa se quedarán con vos en vuestro castillo.

Y se puede saber con qué fin?- dijo ella molesta

Necesitáis ayuda- dijo él sin saber muy bien qué explicación dar. Había hablado con Sayid después del incidente con Alpert. Debía protegerla a toda costa. El rey podía intentar cualquier cosa, secuestrarla o incluso matarla por despecho. Alpert le había advertido y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara. Él mismo se hubiera instalado allí gustoso, pero sabía que eso era imposible. De modo que confió en su amigo. Era un hábil luchador y cualquiera que se enfrentase a él llevaba las de perder.

Pero no quería asustarla. No quería que supiera el peligro que corría. No había necesidad de ello. Además, si ella sabía que intentaba protegerla rechazaría su ayuda. Eso lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

No necesito ayuda- dijo ella enfadada- Nos bastamos con los que somos.

Ya veo, hacéis pan incluso- dijo él molesto por su terquedad- Pero hay apenas cinco personas trabajando en mi cosecha, de modo que sólo estoy cuidando mis intereses.

Vuestros intereses son los míos, barón- dijo ella orgullosa- Soy la primera que quiere que esa cosecha sea un éxito. Por nada del mundo dejaría que se malograse.

Muy bien- dijo él furioso- Cuidad vos de la cosecha. Yo cuidaré de que mi garantía no salga huyendo de aquí si comienza a llover

De manera que habéis traído a este hombre para que me vigile- dijo ella con una mirada fulminante

Exacto- mintió James

Os di mi palabra- dijo ella altiva y ofendida

Supongo que no os creo. No tengo por costumbre fiarme de una mujer- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos- De modo que vendré diariamente a comprobar que todo está en orden.

De acuerdo- dijo ella orgullosa- Que se queden. Y venid las veces que gustéis. Eso si, os haréis cargo de sus salarios. No pienso pagar por algo que no necesito.

Tampoco podríais si quisieseis- dijo él sonriendo ante lo estúpido de su comentario

Insolente- dijo ella con desprecio mientras salía de la sala

Terca- gruñó él

Sayid contemplaba divertido la escena con los brazos cruzados.

De qué va todo esto?- dijo sonriendo

Mejor callaos- dijo James enfadado

Creo que mi estancia aquí va a ser francamente estimulante- dijo Sayid sin dejar de sonreír

La próxima vez que interrumpáis mandaré azotaros- gruñó James

No creo que haya próxima vez, señor. Tal y como se ha marchado la marquesa si os atrevéis a acercaros a ella os pateará el trasero- dijo Sayid riendo

Guardaos vuestras opiniones y dedicaros a hacer lo que habéis venido a hacer- dijo James con seriedad

La protegeré con mi vida- dijo Sayid con firmeza

Lo se- dijo James

Y se marchó de allí sintiendo un extraño desazón en el cuerpo.


	10. Chapter 10

Gracias a ti, Lost por leerme ;)

Y a todos los que le dedicáis tiempo a esto.

CAPÍTULO 10

La vida parecía ir en su contra. Cuando parecía que era posible un acercamiento, cuando la sintió temblar entre sus brazos, se veía obligado a actuar de un modo que provocaba de nuevo el rechazo. Tuvo que mentir. No quería que ella se preocupase por la amenaza que suponía el rey. Tenía suficientes problemas con sacar adelante una cosecha que podría salvarle el pellejo durante al menos un año.

Tener a Sayid allí era una garantía para él. Tenía la seguridad de que no le sucedería nada a su lado, pero ella pensaba que la estaba vigilando. Y eso provocó de nuevo el recelo y la distancia entre ellos. Era el mal menor. Era necesario.

Quizás no fuera la vida la que fuera en su contra, quizás era James el que se empeñaba en ir contra la vida persiguiendo algo que no le estaba destinado. Persiguiendo a una mujer que era libre, que no tendría nunca dueño.

Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, cada vez más pesimistas, cuando vio a dos hombres ataviados con el uniforme de las tropas del rey frente a él. Supo de inmediato lo que venían a hacer. Detuvo su caballo y observó su retaguardia. Tres hombres más. Iba a ser complicado salir de ésta con vida, pero debía intentarlo. Si no lo lograba ella quedaría a merced del rey sin nadie que la protegiese.

Minutos después James yacía en el suelo. Magullado, golpeado y con una herida abierta en su pecho. Alrededor de él había cinco cadáveres.

Intentó levantarse cubriéndose el pecho para impedir que la sangre siguiera saliendo. Su caballo se acercaba a él golpeándole levemente en la cabeza, pero no tenía fuerzas. Iba a morir allí, desangrado, tras una lucha encarnizada.

Consiguió agarrarse a las riendas del su caballo, y sujetándose del fiel animal fue capaz de subirse a él. Una vez arriba, se dejó vencer abrazado al cuello de su amigo. Su compañero de batallas sabía perfectamente lo que había que hacer. Y se dirigió hacia las tierras del barón.

Sayid estaba resultando ser un verdadero incordio. No la dejaba sola ni un minuto. La seguía si acudía a los campos, si trabajaba en el castillo, si iba a la villa a por provisiones... Permanecía de pie en la puerta de sus aposentos mientras descansaba, y Kate ya empezaba a cansarse de aquella situación. Se sentía prisionera en su propia casa, y todo por culpa de aquel maldito arrogante.

James no había vuelto a aparecer desde aquel día. Y a Kate le parecía extraño, ya que dijo que acudiría a diario para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Sin duda habría encontrado algo que lo distraía de su propósito. Algo con nombre de mujer, imaginaba Kate. De todos modos sabía que él estaba al tanto de todo porque Ben Linus acudía todas las mañanas y conversaba con Sayid.

Aquella mañana Kate estaba terminando de desayunar y miró con descaro a Sayid que la contemplaba desde la puerta.

Ocurre algo, señora?- dijo él empezando a sentirse intimidado

Cuánto os paga?- preguntó ella con seriedad

Estoy más que satisfecho con mi salario, señora- contestó Sayid

Y con vuestro trabajo también?- dijo ella con curiosidad- Porque espiar a una dama en su propia casa debería resultaros al menos incómodo.

Hay ocasiones en las que no comparto los métodos del barón- dijo Sayid con franqueza- pero la manera que tiene de hacer las cosas no es asunto mío.

Así que hacéis lo que os pida sin más- dijo ella resignada

Exacto- dijo Sayid con seriedad

Aunque sea ruin y mezquino. Mientras os pague…- añadió ella

Si me permitís, marquesa. Os contaré algo- dijo Sayid con firmeza- Le debo la vida a ese hombre. Me rescató de una muerte segura. Mi esposa estaba prometida a un hombre que no amaba, y nos fugamos juntos. Fuimos apresados y mi condena fue a muerte. El barón me salvó la vida. Así que no permanezco a su servicio por dinero. Y dejadme que os diga que nunca le he visto hacer nada ruin ni mezquino.

Kate escuchó esas palabras sin hacer ningún gesto. Le conmovió la historia, pero no podía imaginarse al barón haciendo algo altruista, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Os salvó la vida y os convertisteis en su esclavo- dijo ella

No soy su esclavo- sonrió Sayid- Soy su amigo y su fiel servidor.

John interrumpió la escena. Tenía un gesto de disgusto y preocupación en su rostro fuera de lo común.

Señora, ha llegado esto- dijo entregando una misiva con el sello real

Gracias, John- dijo ella contrayendo el gesto. Cualquier cosa que viniera de manos del rey no podía ser más que malas noticias.

Kate se acercó a la ventana y abrió el sobre con cuidado. Las manos le temblaban. Sentía pánico al tener que enfrentarse a aquello.

Leyó con cuidado y cuando finalizó, apretó el papel con fuerza entre sus manos.

Señora, que ocurre?- dijo Sayid preocupado

Nada de vuestra incumbencia- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada

Marquesa, tengo órdenes de comunicar cualquier hecho a mi señor- dijo Sayid disculpándose

No os apenéis- dijo mirándolo con dureza- Yo misma hablaré con vuestro señor de esto.

Eso no es posible- dijo Sayid nervioso- El señor barón no desea veros.

Ni yo a él tampoco- dijo ella enfadada- Pero debo tratar este asunto con él.

Dejadme a mi- dijo Sayid- Yo le pondré al corriente

De ningún modo- dijo ella

Señora…- dijo él al ver que ella se dirigía a los establos

Si tenéis que seguidme hacerlo, pero no podréis detenerme- dijo ella con firmeza subiendo a su caballo.

Realmente era terca, pensó Sayid. James se enfadaría si ella aparecía en su castillo. No quería que ella se enterase del asalto que sufrió. De todos modos, supo que no podría retenerla.

Kate no entendía nada de lo que ponía en aquella misiva. En ella el rey le pedía que se entrevistase con él para hablar de algo relacionado con su cosecha y con la actitud terca y obstinada del barón Ford.

Qué quería decir su majestad con esa frase? Sabía el rey que James tenía algo preparado para malograr su cosecha y así conseguir su propósito? O por el contrario todo era una treta del rey para lograr el suyo? No sabía qué pensar. Estaba completamente desconcertada. Sabía que James era capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quería, pero tanto como para perder esa altísima suma de dinero que había invertido?

Ella no valía tanto. No valía nada en realidad. Y James podía tener a las mujeres que quisiera. No comprendía esa obstinación.

Cuando llegó al castillo Ben se negó a dejarla pasar. El barón estaba descansando decía, pero aquel hombre no iba a ser un obstáculo. De modo que lo empujó y se dirigió hacia los aposentos del barón.

Al abrir las puertas lo vio. Estaba en su lecho, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana de la estancia. Su torso desnudo dejaba ver una herida cubierta con una venda. Al volverse y mirarla a los ojos vio que frunció el ceño molesto. Pero pudo percibir el cansancio y el dolor en su mirada, y eso la alarmó.

Señor, que os ha sucedido?- dijo Kate preocupada

Qué hacéis aquí?- dijo él con dureza

Contestadme- dijo insistente

Nada importante- dijo él fingiendo- Fue una pelea en la taberna

Acabaréis encontrando la muerte en esos lugares- dijo ella gruñendo

Eso no es asunto vuestro- dijo James enfadado- Y ahora decidme, qué habéis venido a hacer aquí?

He recibido una carta del rey- dijo ella tendiéndole el papel arrugado- Y necesito que me expliquéis qué significa todo esto.

James se incorporó en la cama con gesto preocupado. Y leyó la misiva con atención.

No se a qué se debe todo esto- dijo con franqueza

No lo sabéis?- dijo ella extrañada

No, no lo se- dijo él insistiendo

Entonces acudiré a ver si su majestad es más que capaz que vos de aclararme la situación- dijo ella con firmeza

James la agarró de la muñeca con furia.

Os lo prohíbo- dijo enfadado

Vos no sois nadie para prohibirme nada- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos desconcertada por su actitud

James se volvió a reclinar con un gesto de dolor. Puso su mano sobre la herida. Se había hecho daño.

Kate sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Entonces os lo suplico, no vayáis- dijo él sin mirarla a los ojos

James, necesito saber que puedo confiar en vos- dijo ella con la voz quebrada- Necesito hacerlo.

Él la miró a los ojos. Sabía lo que ella estaba pensando. Era lo que pretendía el rey. Que ella pensara que James iba a dañar su cosecha para obligarla a contraer matrimonio.

Os doy mi palabra de que podéis hacerlo- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Pero os ruego que no acudáis a palacio. No al menos hasta que me reponga y pueda acompañaros.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos. Esos hermosos ojos azules decían la verdad. Y le creyó.

Está bien. Esperaré a que os recuperéis- dijo ella

Gracias- dijo él retirando la mirada- Y ahora marchaos. Y no volváis. Seré yo quien se ponga en contacto con vos.

Ella se retiró de los aposentos herida. La había echado de allí de malos modos. No deseaba su presencia, y sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón.

Cuando salió al exterior entendió la actitud del barón. La duquesa Burke estaba allí y ella no era bien recibida. Aquella mujer ocupaba la vida y el lecho de James.

James volvía a leer la misiva del rey. Ese maldito cabrón quería lograr su propósito a toda costa y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Se sintió atrapado, sin salida alguna posible. Lo lógico sería subir a uno de sus barcos y salir de Inglaterra cuanto antes. Su vida estaba en juego. Pero eso significaría dejarla a ella allí, abandonada en manos de ese mal nacido. Había contemplado la posibilidad incluso de raptarla, pero sabía que ella escaparía en cuanto fuera posible. Debía esperar. Y confiar en que el plan que tenían los hombres de Richard Alpert diera sus frutos.

Se odió a si mismo por haberla echado de su casa, pero no podía consentir que permaneciera a su lado. Eso la pondría en peligro. Y se odió por sentir lo que sentía. En algo llevaba razón su majestad. Amarla iba a ser su perdición.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11

James se recuperaba con rapidez. Era un hombre muy fuerte y sus heridas sanaban sin mayores problemas. Pronto sólo quedaría de aquello una cicatriz en su pecho.

Sin embargo no podía estar tranquilo. Temía que en cualquier momento atacasen su castillo hombres del rey dispuestos a terminar el trabajo que tenían pendiente. O incluso peor, que su majestad hubiera cambiado de planes y fuera a por Kate aprovechando que él ahora estaba débil.

Juliet acudía todos los días a visitarlo desde que fue atacado. Ella supo de las intenciones del rey. Intentó avisarle pero llegó tarde. La duquesa era una grata compañía y una valiosa aliada. Le aconsejaba que huyese de allí y volviera a Virginia, y no era capaz de entender la obstinación de James por permanecer en Inglaterra aún a riesgo de perder la vida.

Deberíais marcharos en cuanto estéis recuperado- dijo Juliet

No voy a ceder al chantaje de ese cabrón- dijo él con firmeza

Es por ella, no es cierto?- preguntó Juliet

James guardó silencio y desvió la mirada.

Estáis actuando de manera ilógica- añadió ella- Y eso sólo puede ser por una razón. Vuestro pretendido matrimonio ya no es un objetivo práctico y conveniente. Ahora es algo más. Y eso me preocupa.

No deberíais preocuparos por mi, duquesa- dijo él a regañadientes

Si os habéis empeñado en conseguirla hacedlo. Lleváosla con vos. Pero permanecer aquí es una locura- dijo ella

Juliet esto ya no se trata sólo de ella o de mí. Es algo más. No puedo salir huyendo de mi país como una rata. Inglaterra no se merece el rey que tiene- dijo él con seriedad

Y pretendéis derrocarlo- dijo ella con ironía- Vos vais a ser el salvador de la patria.

Yo no soy ningún héroe- protestó él- Pero hay un grupo de personas que…- dijo James

Lo se, Richard Alpert y los legitimistas- interrumpió ella con desgana

No estáis de acuerdo con sus pretensiones?- preguntó él extrañado

James, no es inteligente- dijo Juliet- Yo siempre he estado del lado del poder. Y no puedo decir que me haya ido mal, pero lo que pretenden Richard y los suyos es una idiotez. El rey es un anciano. Deberían esperar a que la naturaleza cumpla su función, o si lo desean acelerar algo el proceso, pero es una locura arriesgar el cuello por algo que tarde o temprano va a suceder.

Tened cuidado- dijo él- Sois demasiado ambigua, y hay ocasiones en las que hay que posicionarse en algún lado.

Yo estoy de vuestro lado- dijo ella sonriendo- Aunque seáis un terco idealista. Y ahora debo marcharme. Mi amado esposo ha vuelto de la batalla.

Vaya- dijo él sonriendo- De modo que vuestras visitas serán más escasas, no?

Pues no- dijo ella riendo- Pasa todo el día bebido y ni siquiera nota mi ausencia.

Una verdadera lástima desperdiciar así la vida- dijo él ladeando la cabeza

Y todo por una mujer. La misma que vos pretendéis desposar- dijo ella sonriendo- Llevad cuidado no os embruje a vos también.

No os preocupéis por eso- dijo él sonriendo- No soy estúpido.

Barón, no he conocido a ningún hombre que no cometa estupideces por amor- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa- Menos mal que vos no estáis enamorado, cierto?

Cierto- mintió él

Los días se hacían eternos para la marquesa. Acudía todas las mañanas a comprobar su cosecha. El trigo crecía fuerte. En un par de semanas estaría listo para recogerlo. Y a partir de ese momento ella sería libre. Podría deshacerse de Sayid, que se había convertido en su sombra. Y debería planificar con cuidado sus finanzas. No tendría deudas, pero tampoco recursos para plantar de nuevo, así que debería idear algún modo de conseguir financiación. Algún modo que no incluyese al barón Ford. No quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre una vez terminase aquella pesadilla.

Aquella mañana Kate estaba examinando sus cuentas en su despacho cuando recibió una visita inesperada.

Conde Sheppard, me alegro de veros sano y salvo- dijo con franqueza

Marquesa- dijo él besando su mano

En verdad fue una satisfacción para Kate la visita de aquel hombre. Jack era un hombre amable, sincero. Y sin duda alguien que la quiso sin reservas. A pesar de que ella no sentía nada por él, se arrepintió en demasiadas ocasiones de no haber aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Y desde que el barón entro en su vida la certeza de que se había equivocado fue más patente.

Estáis más bella que nunca- dijo Jack con sinceridad- Pero permitidme que os diga que vuestros ojos parecen tristes y cansados

Lo están, conde- aceptó ella con resignación- Las cosas se han complicado mucho últimamente.

Estoy al tanto, marquesa. Y he venido a deciros que si necesitáis algo estoy dispuesto a ayudaros. Sabéis que sois muy importante para mí- dijo con sinceridad

Os lo agradezco, Jack- dijo ella sonriendo levemente- Pero la pesadilla está apunto de terminar. Sólo es cuestión de esperar un par de semanas y podré recuperar mi vida.

Kate, qué tipo de vida es esa?- dijo él preocupado- Una mujer como vos no debería tener que hacerle frente a todo sola. Necesitáis un apoyo. Alguien que os ayude. Alguien que os ame.

No necesito un hombre a mi lado, Jack- dijo ella con severidad- Eso no sería más que añadir problemas a los que ya tengo.

Permitidme al menos que os apoye económicamente- dijo él- Podríamos asociarnos. Sabéis que gozo de una buena posición y una alianza nos traería beneficios a ambos.

Eso sería una excelente idea, Jack- dijo ella con tristeza- De no ser porque seguís sintiendo algo por mí. Y sería egoísta de mi parte utilizaros para sanear mis cuentas.

Jack suspiró resignado. No podía negarle lo que sentía. Era demasiado evidente.

Lamento que las cosas sean de esta manera, Kate- dijo con la voz quebrada

Yo también- dijo ella cogiéndole la mano- Lo lamento profundamente.

Cuando James entró en el despacho de la marquesa y vio que tenía la mano de aquel hombre entre las suyas sintió cómo su rostro empezó a arder.

Barón Ford- dijo ella levantándose nerviosa- Me alegra veros repuesto de vuestras heridas.

El inclinó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a aquel tipo al que no conocía.

Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con vos, pero si estáis ocupada vuelvo más tarde- dijo cortante.

El conde Sheppard se marchaba ya, no es cierto?- dijo ella

Si, Kate. Me marcho. Pero recordad lo que os he dicho- dijo besando su mano cortésmente

Lo tendré en cuenta, Jack- dijo ella sonriéndole tímidamente

El conde abandonó la estancia no sin antes cruzar sus ojos con los de James. Ambos eran conscientes de los deseos del otro. No se habían visto hasta aquel día pero ya se odiaban profundamente.

No pierde el tiempo- dijo James con el ceño fruncido- Apenas ha vuelto de la batalla y ya está arrastrándose como un perro ante vos

Eso no es asunto vuestro- dijo ella con seriedad

Decidme- dijo James con sorna- Qué os ha propuesto ahora? Que seáis su amante a cambio de dinero para vuestras tierras? Que os fuguéis con él?

Algún día deberíais entender que no estoy en venta, barón- dijo ella sin alterarse

Cierto, cierto- dijo él caminando por la sala- No os habéis vendido al conde, ni al rey. Ni tan siquiera a mí. Pero entonces, Kate, qué hay que hacer para obtener vuestros favores? Qué buscáis en un hombre?

No busco ningún hombre- dijo ella cortante

No conozco ninguna mujer que desee estar sola voluntariamente- dijo James con seriedad

Ya os dije una vez que no soy como las demás mujeres- dijo ella con frialdad

Eso sin duda- dijo James mirándola a los ojos

Decidme, qué asuntos son los que os traen por aquí?- dijo Kate ligeramente incómoda

Qué otra cosa podría ser sino mi inversión? No creeréis que vengo a haceros una visita de cortesía- dijo James con ironía

Evidentemente sois cualquier cosa menos cortés- dijo ella- En cuanto a vuestra inversión podréis recuperarla en dos semanas. Pero imagino que eso ya lo sabéis. Vuestro lacayo os mantendrá al tanto de todo.

Espero que la presencia de Sayid no os incomode, marquesa- dijo él sonriendo

Es un placer tenerlo día y noche tras mis pasos- dijo ella con ironía

En cuanto a la cosecha, marquesa. No cantéis victoria tan pronto. En dos semanas pueden suceder muchas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa burlona

No veo qué podría ocurrir- dijo ella con tranquilidad

Una granizada, un vendaval, incluso un terrible incendio podría dar al traste con todo- dijo él amenazante

De todos modos eso no debería preocuparos. Tenéis una garantía que vos mismo pedisteis- dijo ella con frialdad- Lo que pagasteis por la cosecha es lo que valen para vos un hijo y una esposa.

Creedme, un heredero vale mucho más que lo que he invertido. Una esposa no tanto- dijo él con desprecio

De manera que en el fondo deseáis perder la cosecha, no es así?- dijo ella en tono acusador

Eso sería francamente divertido, querida- dijo él sonriendo

Pues no va a suceder. Así que deberíais ir buscando otra candidata a baronesa en lugar de perder el tiempo con mujeres casadas- dijo ella enfadada

Querida marquesa- dijo él acercándose peligrosamente a ella- gozar de la compañía de la duquesa no es en absoluto perder el tiempo.

Os desprecio profundamente- dijo ella fulminándolo con la mirada

James cogió a Kate por la cintura bruscamente y la atrajo hacia si.

Por qué, marquesa? Porque es en su cama en la que paso mi tiempo en lugar de en la vuestra?- dijo él mirando descaradamente

Ella levantó su mano, sin duda para abofetearle, pero él fue rápido y sujetó su muñeca con fuerza

Soltadme!- ordenó ella con odio en su mirada

Estáis a mi merced, en mis manos- dijo él mirándola fijamente- Deberíais ser más amable

Soltadme he dicho!- insistió ella

Eso no es lo que decíais en vuestra cocina el otro día- dijo James desnudándola con la mirada

Maldigo el día en el que aparecisteis en mi vida- dijo ella con todo el desprecio que fue capaz- Os odio. Os odio con todo mi ser!

James la miró fijamente durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos. Quiso besarla para no tener que escuchar esas palabras en su boca. Le hacían demasiado daño. Pero en lugar de eso la soltó mostrándole una sonrisa hiriente.

- En dos semanas, marquesa. Si tenéis suerte seréis libre, si la tengo yo os someteréis a mi voluntad hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Y diciendo esto salió con paso firme.

Kate no se permitió derrumbarse durante el día. Estuvo trabajando en los campos, preparando el granero para la próxima recogida. Fue un día duro que culminó con un baño y un reconfortante tazón de leche.

En sus aposentos dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Y lloró amargamente. Lloró de rabia y de dolor. Rabia por sentirse presa de un hombre sin escrúpulos, por saber que estaba en sus manos, y dolor por no ser capaz de controlar lo que sentía cuando él rozaba su cuerpo. Sus manos eran fuego al contacto con su piel, y aunque luchaba contra eso con todas sus fuerzas la naturaleza se empeñaba en derrotarla. Ese hombre había conseguido lo que muchos intentaron sin suerte con sonrisas y bonitas palabras. Había sido capaz de lograr que ella fuera tan estúpida como lo fue su madre. Y se odiaba a si misma por ello.

Mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por su rostro un sonido extraño despertó su atención. Provenía del exterior. Se asomó a la ventana temiendo confirmar sus sospechas, y lo que vio partió su alma en dos.

La noche encontró a James en la taberna, incapaz de abandonarse al alcohol y a las mujeres. Incapaz de borrar la imagen de Kate de su cabeza. Las palabras de odio y rencor que ella había pronunciado retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez. Sintió asco. Asco de las mujeres que intentaban consolar su tristeza, asco del vino agrio y barato, y asco de si mismo. Estaba en sus manos, poseído por ella, por su belleza, por su arrolladora personalidad. Y se sentía impotente al saber que pronto nada los uniría. Había sucedido lo que se juró a si mismo cuando era niño que jamás ocurriría.

Decidió volver a su casa. Ya no tenía sentido permanecer en ese lugar, como tampoco lo tenía seguir en Inglaterra. Juliet tenía razón. No valía la pena exponer su vida por una mujer que lo despreciaba y que jamás aceptaría su protección. En cuanto todo terminase debería volver a Virginia. Quizás ese sería el único modo de olvidarla.

Mientras cabalgaba hacia su casa un olor extraño llamó su atención. A continuación unos jinetes ataviados con el uniforme real pasaron cerca de él a toda prisa en dirección contraria.

Cabalgó todo lo rápido que su caballo permitía hasta las tierras de donde provenían aquellos hombres. Contempló petrificado aquel espectáculo. Las tierras de la marquesa, la cosecha entera ardía sin control.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabism, qué alegría verte ahí todavía! Jajajaja Lo tuyo es afición Es verdad, el rey cada vez los acerca más, pero no será todo tan fácil. Eso te lo aseguro jejeje

Muchas gracias, de verdad. Si algún día vienes a España dímelo que te mereces, al menos, que te invite a cenar, guapa!

CAPÍTULO 12

El rey había llegado demasiado lejos, pensó James mientras veía todo aquel campo pasto de las llamas.

Había unas seis personas allí intentando apagar el fuego inútilmente, y de repente se percató de que una de ellas era Kate. Vestida únicamente con un camisón de dormir, y con los pies desnudos sacudía unas ramas sin propósito lógico. Estaba descompuesta, con el rostro desencajado y fuera de si.

James se lanzó a tierra del caballo y fue hacia ella agarrándola por la cintura. La levantó en el aire y la sacó de allí mientras ella se agitaba intentando soltarse.

Basta! Ya no tiene remedio!- gritó él desesperado

Kate observó el incendio. Toda la cosecha ardía. Ya no había nada que hacer. Se había perdido todo por lo que tanto luchó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas pero su gesto parecía ausente, como si estuviera en estado de shock, intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo.

Os habéis hecho daño?- dijo James observando sus manos por si había quemaduras

De pronto ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Con una mirada que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

Cómo habéis podido hacer esto?- dijo ella- Cómo habéis sido capaz?

James no daba crédito. De manera que ella pensaba que había sido él quien había incendiado su cosecha. Lo creía capaz de cualquier cosa.

James no fue capaz de articular palabra. Sólo la miraba sin expresión alguna en su rostro.

Os creí cuando dijisteis que podía confiar en vos- dijo ella sin dejar de llorar- Os creí maldita sea!

La bofetada que le dio no le dolió tanto como la expresión de profundo dolor que ella tenía en sus ojos. Si alguna vez pensó que sería posible acercarse a ella esa posibilidad se desvaneció en aquel instante.

Ella se derrumbó en el suelo, de rodillas. Y lloró amargamente cubriendo su rostro con sus manos como si se avergonzara de mostrar su debilidad. James se conmovió interiormente. Siempre quiso esto, pero verla allí, vencida y derrumbada ante él fue algo tan amargo que deseó no haberse cruzado nunca en su vida. Necesitaba abrazarla, calmar su dolor, pero hubiera sido inútil. Nadie quiere el consuelo de su verdugo.

Ella levantó la cabeza. Aún de rodillas y con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, James pudo ver la hermosa altivez que mostraba.

Cumpliré mi palabra, barón- dijo firmemente- Me casaré con vos. Tendréis mi cuerpo pero jamás mi alma.

En ese momento James comprendió que aquella era su sentencia. Vivir atado a esa mujer a la que amaba de un modo irracional sin esperar nada a cambio. Supo que tenía que hacerlo. Por mucho que le repugnase la idea de obligarla a un matrimonio que no deseaba, debía hacerlo. Él era el responsable indirecto de toda esta situación, y no podía largarse ahora y dejarla allí a su suerte, en manos de un rey que estaba decidido a cualquier cosa para lograr su objetivo. Al menos él podría protegerla.

Vamos- dijo él con seriedad tendiéndole la mano que ella rechazó

Kate se puso en pie, sin expresión en su rostro. Las lágrimas habían dejado de brotar pero dejaron surcos en su rostro manchado por el polvo.

En vista de que ella no mostraba ninguna intención de moverse, James la subió a su caballo. Kate no opuso resistencia alguna. Sus ojos parecían perdidos mirando el incendio que menguaba lentamente. Después James subió al animal y cogió las riendas rodeándola con sus brazos.

A dónde me lleváis?- dijo ella en voz baja

A mi casa- dijo él con firmeza- De ahora en adelante yo me ocuparé de vos.

Enhorabuena, Barón- dijo ella con la voz rota- Ya tenéis vuestro trofeo.

Aquella noche Kate durmió en casa del barón. Nadia le preparó un reconfortante baño y algo de cena que ella rechazó. Dos hombres vigilaban la puerta de sus aposentos.

Mientras, Sayid, Locke y Linus mantenían una conversación con James que no iba a ninguna parte.

No entiendo por qué no le habéis dicho la verdad- decía Ben lamentándose

Porque no cambiaría en nada la situación. Ella seguiría arruinada y amenazada por el rey- dijo James mientras bebía un trago de vino

Al menos sabría que no sois un mal nacido- dijo Locke apenado

Es mejor que las cosas estén como están. Esta boda puede salvarle el pellejo. Aquí puedo tenerla segura- dijo James que estaba empezando a cansarse del interrogatorio

Pero no podéis tenerla aquí sin que sea vuestra esposa- dijo Locke preocupado

Mañana la llevaré a otro lugar- dijo James fastidiado

A dónde?- preguntó Ben

A donde esté a salvo!- gritó James perdiendo la paciencia- Serán unos días, mientras organizo la ceremonia. Después nos marcharemos a Virginia. Y una vez que el rey deje de ser una amenaza la dejaré libre. Podrá volver si lo desea.

La abandonaréis?- dijo Sayid incrédulo

La liberaré- dijo James con firmeza- El clero se vende por una buena cantidad de monedas. No será difícil conseguir la nulidad.

Estáis cometiendo un grave error, James- dijo Ben mirándole con tristeza

Estoy enmendando el que cometí cuando le propuse aquel estúpido pacto- dijo él con rabia- Y dejadme ya en paz!

A la mañana siguiente James despertó con una sensación amarga en sus labios. Apenas había podido pegar ojo durante la noche. Intentó imaginar cómo serían las cosas si ella supiese la verdad, buscando un hilo de esperanza en todo aquel caos. Pero llegó a la conclusión de que no serviría de nada. Ella probablemente no le creería, y si lo hiciera él no tendría el valor de consentir en ese matrimonio. De modo que todo volvería al principio, ella rechazando su ayuda y el rey pisándo los talones a ambos. Lo mejor era tenerla cerca. Poder protegerla. Si ella le odiaba poco importaba. Nunca hubo posibilidad de que lo amase, de modo que lo mismo daba si sentía por él rencor y asco.

James ordenó a Sayid que trajese las cosas de la marquesa. Iba a buscarle un lugar seguro, ya que tenerla bajo su techo sin haberla desposado daría lugar a demasiadas habladurías, y no es que a él le importase aquello un carajo, pero no tenía ganas de escuchar los reproches de Ben, Locke e incluso Alex.

Se encaminó hacia el castillo de Juliet. No se le ocurría un lugar mejor donde dejar a Kate. Si había alguien en todo el reino a quien el rey temiese era a la Duquesa Burke. No se atrevería a invadir sus dominios.

Queréis que la tenga aquí bajo mi techo?- dijo Juliet extrañada y divertida a la vez

Creo que es lo mejor teniendo en cuenta que el rey es una grave amenaza- dijo James

Pero aquí está mi esposo!- dijo Juliet sonriendo

Y qué, estáis celosa?- preguntó James

En absoluto, pero y vos no lo estáis?- dijo ella con curiosidad

Eso no importa. Si hay algún peligro vuestro esposo dará su vida por ella si es necesario- dijo James desviando la mirada

James, sois tan tierno- dijo Juliet acariciando su cabello mientras sonreía con ternura- Realmente la amáis, no es cierto? Amáis a esa niña terca e insolente.

A vos no puedo engañaros- dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Sois demasiado inteligente.

Y vos demasiado estúpido- dijo ella sonriendo- No se porqué vuestro maldito orgullo os impide confesarle lo que sentís.

Ella me odia, me odia profundamente- dijo él con seriedad

Dejando que piense que sois aún más ruin que el rey no vais a cambiar eso- dijo Juliet sonriendo

Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Juliet- dijo él lamentándose

Bien, lo haremos a vuestro modo. Será divertido tenerla aquí- dijo Juliet con una sonrisa.

Hay algo que no logro entender- dijo él con curiosidad- Por qué su majestad destruiría la cosecha? Acaso no sabía que haciendo eso la estaba poniendo en mis manos?

Eso es culpa mía, James- dijo Juliet- Le dije al rey que seríais incapaz de obligarla a un matrimonio que no desea. Y quemando su cosecha la dejaba de nuevo a su merced.

Por lo visto me tenéis por el caballero que obviamente no soy- dijo James ligeramente avergonzado.

Pero estáis haciendo algo muy inteligente, James. De un modo que no comparto, pero inteligente al fin y al cabo- dijo ella con firmeza

Y vos estáis siendo de gran ayuda en estos momentos, Juliet- dijo él con sinceridad

Me aburro, James- dijo ella sonriendo- Y tener aquí a esa fierecilla será divertido.

La traeré cuanto antes- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sabía que allí estaría a salvo. Y eso era un alivio momentáneo. Ahora debía hacer otra cosa importante. De modo que se dirigió a las tierras de la marquesa.

Tomad- dijo entregando una gran bolsa repleta de monedas a Alex

Pero esto?- dijo la joven asombrada

Esto es para que pongáis en marcha de nuevo este lugar. Debéis comprar ganado, preparar la tierra para sembrar de nuevo, contratar trabajadores, todo lo necesario para que este lugar sea de nuevo lo que fue- dijo con el semblante serio

Pero señor, yo no se…- dijo Alex dudosa

Vos no tenéis ni idea de cómo hacer esto, no es cierto?- dijo James sonriendo levemente

Ella asintió avergonzada

Entonces necesitáis un esposo- dijo James- Ese joven que un día trajimos de la taberna, creéis que estará a la altura?

Creo que lo estará- dijo la joven sonriendo

Bien, pues casaos, cuanto antes. John os podrá ayudar también con todo el trabajo. Y si necesitáis más dinero decídmelo- dijo James con firmeza mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar la estancia

Barón!- Alex lo detuvo y se lanzó a su cuello dándole un sentido abrazo- Gracias, señor.

Es un placer veros sonreír- dijo él con timidez

Que se case cuanto antes- dijo James a Locke mientras subía a su caballo- No sea que el rey se proponga algo sucio con esa niña por venganza o por lo que sea.

No tengáis cuidado, señor- dijo Locke sonriendo

Le quedaba por hacer lo que sin duda sería lo más duro del día. Enfrentarse a ella. Pero debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

Kate se había negado a salir de sus aposentos, y cuando James entró en ellos la encontró hermosa y bella como siempre, pero con una actitud fría y distante. Estaba sentada en un sillón colocado junto a la ventana. Y sus ojos se perdían en las verdes colinas.

Ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada cuando él habló.

Voy a llevaros a un lugar seguro, para evitar habladurías- dijo él nervioso

Puedo saber dónde?- dijo ella sin inmutarse

Al castillo de la duquesa- contestó él

Ella sonrió con amargura

No perdéis ocasión para humillarme- dijo ella sin quitar la vista de la ventana- Me lleváis a esperar que se cumpla mi condena al hogar de vuestra amante.

Pensad lo que gustéis- dijo él cansado- Juliet os será de ayuda en los preparativos de la boda. Y quizás os enseñe a ser un poquito más amable

También va a enseñarme lo que os gusta en la cama?- dijo ella mirándole con profundo odio- Porque dejad que os diga no pienso complaceos en nada en absoluto.

Contaba con ello- dijo él sin evitar una sonrisa- Pero permitidme deciros que la duquesa tendría mucho que enseñaros, a vos y a cualquier mujer.

Era inevitable. No podía resistir la tentación de herirla. Era su manera de devolverle todo el desprecio que ella le demostraba. Aquel matrimonio iba a ser ciertamente un infierno, pero sea como fuere estaría a su lado. Y eso era mejor eso que perderla definitivamente.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él con furia. Sin duda pretendía golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez James agarró su brazo y detuvo el golpe.

Es a esto a lo que me refiero- dijo James sonriendo con malicia- Estas cosas no son propias de una dama. Definitivamente os vendrá bien la compañía de Juliet.

Me dais asco- dijo ella con ira

Lo se- dijo él acercando su rostro al suyo. Ella estaba inmovilizada contra la pared.

Algún día pagaréis por todo esto- dijo ella con odio en su mirada

Ya lo estoy haciendo- dijo él mirándola con rabia- Esta misma mañana he entregado una gran bolsa de monedas a vuestra hermana. Me estáis saliendo cara, marquesa.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, tanto que James pensó que si tuviera un cuchillo sería capaz de clavárselo directamente en el corazón sin dudar.

El contacto de su cuerpo contra él, y la mirada encendida de ella hizo que James ardiera de deseo, y besó su boca con pasión.

Kate luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra él, golpeándole la espalda con violencia. Intentaba esquivar su boca, pero aunque su mente detestaba con todo sus ser a ese maldito, su cuerpo temblaba bajo sus brazos, y sus labios se rindieron a sus besos. Lágrimas de rabia brotaban por sus mejillas, pero sus manos se enredaron en sus cabellos atrayéndolo hacia ella.

Cuando Kate estaba completamente vencida a sus caricias James se detuvo y agarró su rostro con ambas manos.

No os comportéis como una ramera, marquesa. Esperad al menos al matrimonio- dijo con una sonrisa burlona y lasciva

Ella lo miró con desprecio, y cuando él abandonó sus aposentos lanzó la jarra de agua que había en su mesilla contra la puerta.

Hijo de perra!- gritó

James no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras abandonaba aquel lugar. Ciertamente ese matrimonio iba a ser un infierno, pero excitantemente divertido.


	13. Chapter 13

Jules es un poco ahora como cuando entró en la serie. Enigmática, manipuladora, segura de si misma… Ese personaje me gustaba mucho. Y creo que en este papel estaría fantástica jejeje!

CAPÍTULO 13

El carruaje que llevaba a la marquesa al castillo de Juliet iba escoltado por varios jinetes. James, sentado frente a Kate observaba inquieto a través de la ventana. En realidad no había estado tranquilo desde que Richard Alpert le advirtió del peligro que corrían. Temía que en cualquier momento apareciesen hombres del rey en mitad del bosque.

Debía apresurarse con los preparativos del enlace. Sabía que una boda rápida sería lo más sensato, pero las humillaciones sufridas por su familia a lo largo del tiempo provocaban en él la necesidad de hacer algo grande. Sería un gran acontecimiento, a la altura de su fortuna y del linaje de la novia. Juliet se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en todo, de modo que entre el dinero del barón y el poder de la duquesa en apenas dos semanas se produciría un enlace de tal relevancia que sería recordado durante mucho tiempo por los miembros de la corte.

Mientras tanto, James se ocuparía de preparar el viaje a Virginia. Una vez allí podría respirar tranquilo y esperar a que el rey cayese.

No creéis que os estáis arriesgando demasiado llevándome al castillo de la duquesa?- dijo Kate interrumpiendo sus pensamientos

Arriesgando?- preguntó él sorprendido

Sabéis perfectamente que el conde Sheppard me ama. No habéis pensado que podríamos fugarnos?- dijo ella con malicia

No haríais eso- dijo él con indiferencia

No? Acaso no creéis que soy capaz de hacer lo imposible por perderos de vista?- dijo ella mirándole fijamente

No lo haréis porque no le amáis- dijo él con firmeza- Y seríais incapaz de permanecer al lado de un hombre por el que no sentís nada destrozándole la vida.

A vos tampoco os amo y voy a contraer matrimonio- dijo ella rebatiéndole

A mi me odiáis. Y supongo que será un placer para vos destrozarme la vida- dijo él desviando la mirada a través del cristal

Creéis que voy a destrozar vuestra vida?- preguntó ella sorprendida

Tanto como yo la vuestra- dijo él indiferente

Entonces por qué hacéis todo esto?- preguntó Kate sin entender la actitud de él

Porque no hay otra opción- dijo él sin mirarla

No hay otra opción?- dijo ella irritada- Tenéis todas las opciones del mundo. Sois tremendamente rico, podéis vivir donde deseéis, podéis desposaros con quien queráis…

Estoy haciendo precisamente lo que deseo- dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos

Kate se reclinó en su asiento desconcertada. Había demasiadas cosas que no comprendía. Ese hombre era completamente inaccesible. Pero había algo en sus ojos, quizás tristeza. Algo que la inquietaba realmente. Por muy odioso e hiriente que resultara la mayoría de las veces, había podido vislumbrar en alguna ocasión algo distinto en sus ojos. Algo que no acertaba a comprender.

Decidme- dijo ella- Qué fue lo que ocurrió con vuestra familia? Escuché que murieron trágicamente pero nadie sabe realmente lo que pasó.

Eso no os incumbe- dijo él con frialdad

Voy a ser vuestra esposa- dijo ella- Imagino que si que es de mi incumbencia.

Aunque así fuera no quiero hablar de eso- dijo él con indiferencia

Qué pudo ser tan terrible como para que os volvieseis un desalmado sin escrúpulos?- preguntó ella insistiendo

Basta!- dijo él mirándola con furia- No voy a toleraos que me faltéis al respeto constantemente!

Respeto? Pedís respeto?- dijo ella sorprendida

James se reclinó en su asiento con gesto cansado.

Dios! No veo la hora de dejaros en casa de la duquesa. Sois realmente insoportable- dijo suspirando

Si soy tan insoportable por qué queréis que sea vuestra esposa?- preguntó ella orgullosa

Porque también sois insoportablemente hermosa- dijo él mirándola a los ojos- Y tendremos unos hijos preciosos- añadió con sorna

Uno, barón. El trato era uno- dijo ella tímidamente

Querréis más, creedme- dijo él sonriendo de modo burlón- Soy irresistible.

A mi no me lo parecéis en absoluto- dijo ella altiva

Seguro- dijo James sonriendo

Kate guardó silencio durante el resto del trayecto. Era irresistible, ella lo había sentido en su propio cuerpo. Pero al parecer él también era consciente de la debilidad que provocaba en ella. Y eso la ponía francamente nerviosa. Esa seguridad en si mismo que mostraba era inquietante y podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa. No pensaba caer en sus redes. No podía hacerlo. No iba a convertirse en una marioneta en sus manos. No iba a ser como su madre. Nunca.

Hemos llegado- dijo James bajando del carruaje.

Esta vez no le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

No tenéis modales- dijo ella bajando sin ayuda

Acaso no habríais rechazado mi mano como siempre hacéis?- dijo él divertido

Al menos en público deberíamos guardar las apariencias- dijo ella tomando su brazo. Juliet y Jack les esperaban a las puertas del castillo

No me interesan las apariencias- contestó él

Es por eso que estáis organizando la boda del siglo, no es cierto?- dijo ella con sorna

Lo dicho, querida. Insoportable- dijo él fingiendo una sonrisa

A Kate tampoco le interesaban las apariencias, pero en aquella ocasión necesitaba agarrarse de su brazo. Delante de Juliet tenía que hacerlo.

La marquesa y yo agradecemos profundamente vuestra hospitalidad- dijo James inclinándose

La marquesa no parece muy feliz- dijo Juliet sonriendo ante el gesto contrariado de Kate.

Hubiese preferido permanecer en mi hogar, sinceramente- dijo ella sin ocultar su disgusto

Querida, estaréis como en casa- dijo ella- Será divertido

Os mostraré vuestras dependencias- dijo Jack tendiendo su mano hacia ella

James miraba cómo se adentraban en el castillo. Aquel hombre sentía absoluta devoción por Kate. Eso le inquietaba, pero al mismo tiempo le producía verdadera lástima. Era un hombre rico, apuesto, con una esposa inteligente y bella. Pero había echado su vida a perder por una mujer que no le correspondía. Sabía que era muy posible que él terminase de igual modo. Buscando la muerte en alguna taberna.

Kate observaba a Juliet y James desde la ventana de sus aposentos. Sonreían paseando por el jardín, y ella coqueteaba descaradamente con él. James parecía relajado y cómodo con ella.

Kate- dijo Jack a su espalda- Estoy al tanto de todo lo que está ocurriendo. Si vos lo deseáis esta misma noche podremos escapar de aquí.

Jack, estáis loco- dijo ella con tristeza

Vos si que estáis cometiendo una locura- dijo él nervioso- Vayámonos, Kate. Lejos de todo esto.

No, Jack. No- dijo ella sin retirarse de la ventana. Su vista estaba perdida en aquella pareja que parecía dar un paseo tranquilamente. Como dos enamorados.

No es posible- dijo Jack horrorizado- Le amáis!

Ella se volvió hacia él. No contestó pero no hacía falta. Su rostro era el reflejo vivo del dolor. Dolor por algo que no quería sentir pero que era inevitable.

Mañana mismo me marcharé- dijo Jack con seriedad- No puedo permanecer aquí viendo como destrozáis vuestra vida.

Jack- suspiró ella

Si cambiáis de opinión hacédmelo saber- dijo él

Jack, lo siento. Lo siento mucho- dijo ella con el rostro apenado

Yo también- dijo él abandonando la estancia

Ella permaneció en la ventana, mirando cómo ellos dos se despedían. James besó la mano de Juliet mientras ambos sonreían. La complicidad de sus miradas fue como una puñalada para Kate. Estaba presa en aquel castillo, y presa de lo que sentía.

Juliet dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el castillo y antes de subir al carruaje James levantó la mirada hacia donde estaba ella. Por un segundo sus ojos se cruzaron. Él levanto la mano en señal de despedida, ella en cambio se retiró de la ventana reprimiendo el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

A la mañana siguiente Jack se marchó sin despedirse. Esta vez no iba a ningún frente. Debía librar una batalla consigo mismo, y decidió retirarse al campo, lejos de todo.

Los días se hacían interminables para Kate. Juliet la agobiaba con preguntas estúpidas sobre el enlace, los invitados, el vestido… Tanto que parecía que le hacía ilusión aquella boda. No había vuelto a ver a James, ocupado con los preparativos, según decía Juliet. Y en el fondo lo extrañaba. Hubiera preferido discutir con él que estar en manos de aquella mujer tan odiosa.

Aquel día Kate estaba probándose la ropa interior que iba a llevar en pocos días. Se trataba de un corpiño de color blanco con detalles bordados en oro, y unos pololos que iban debajo de las enaguas. Demasiados volantes, demasiados bordados. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Seréis la envidia de todas las damas- dijo Juliet sonriendo

Incluida vos- dijo Kate con desprecio

No veo por qué yo habría de envidiaros- dijo Juliet sin dejar de sonreír

Porque voy a casarme con el hombre que amáis- dijo ella sin contemplaciones

Yo no le amo, querida- dijo Juliet riendo abiertamente- Es un hombre encantador, divertido y muy atractivo, así que disfruto su compañía, pero no le amo.

Pero dormís con él- dijo Kate molesta

Dormir, dormir… no exactamente, querida- dijo Juliet sonriendo

Me dais asco- dijo Kate con desprecio

Asco por qué?- dijo Juliet mirándola a los ojos- Porque tengo lo que vos deseáis? Porque yo soy capaz de vivir la vida mientras que vos reprimís lo que sentís?

Qué sabréis vos lo que yo siento- dijo Kate sorprendida

Sois demasiado joven para estar tan amargada, niña- dijo Juliet con frialdad- Espero, por vuestro bien, que llegue el día en el que consigáis liberaros de las ataduras que vos misma os habéis puesto

No sabéis nada de mi- dijo Kate disgustada

Se lo suficiente. Veo vuestro gesto cuando lo miráis. Os sentís atraída por él aunque lo neguéis- dijo Juliet con frialdad

Y eso a vos os molesta- dijo Kate con arrogancia

En absoluto- contestó Juliet- Para él no sois más que un capricho. James es como el niño rico que tiene todo pero quiere exactamente lo que no le pertenece. Y en cuanto os tenga se cansará de vos tan rápido que no os daréis cuenta.

Y aquí estaréis vos, no es así?- dijo Kate con desprecio

Exacto, querida- dijo ella sonriendo- Disfrutad mientras podáis, pero tened presente que no sois mujer para él. Siempre volverá a mi lecho, porque en él encuentra lo que busca- dijo mirándola con rabia

Sois una ramera!- dijo Kate mientras le propinaba un sonoro bofetón

Juliet la miró con odio. Había perdido la compostura tan habitual en ella. Se lanzó contra Kate derribándola en el suelo. Ambas rodaban intentando golpearse. Finalmente Kate logró sentarse sobre Juliet y empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero qué demonios!- exclamó James mientras cogía a Kate por la cintura y la separaba de Juliet

Ella seguía intentando soltarse para continuar golpeando a la duquesa.

Kate, basta!- dijo él sujetándola por los hombros

Basta!- gritó girándola hacia él y mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Llevaos a esta loca de mi casa inmediatamente!- dijo Juliet intentando componerse el vestido

Juliet, no puedo hacer eso- dijo James nervioso. Si se la llevaba de allí y la dejaba en su casa corría peligro

Fuera de aquí he dicho!- gritó Juliet con rabia

Kate corrió hacia sus aposentos. Se sentía avergonzada de que James la hubiera visto de ese modo, pero orgullosa de haberle dado su merecido a esa zorra. Empezó a empaquetar sus cosas rápidamente.

Juliet, son dos días. Si la llevo a su casa corre peligro- dijo James intentando calmarla

No hay peligro, James- dijo ella más tranquila

Pero el rey…?- dijo él nervioso

El rey se ha marchado a Irlanda- dijo Juliet- Ayer intentaron asesinarlo y ha puesto tierra de por medio hasta que encuentren a quienes lo hicieron. Está asustado, y ahora no es un peligro.

En serio?- preguntó él

Os he mentido alguna vez?- dijo Juliet mirándole a los ojos

Siento lo que sea que haya pasado- dijo él avergonzado

Esa mujer está loca- dijo ella

Me la llevaré inmediatamente- dijo James con firmeza

A dónde vamos ahora?- dijo Kate una vez en el carruaje

A mi casa- dijo él visiblemente enfadado

A vuestra casa? Eso no es posible! La gente hablará- dijo Kate sorprendida

Que hablen!- gritó él- Acaso no creéis que ya hablarán bastante de lo que habéis hecho esta tarde?

Pero por qué no me lleváis a mi casa?- dijo ella nerviosa

Porque no me fío de vos- dijo él con el ceño fruncido. En realidad de quien no se fiaba era de Juliet. No la llevaría a su casa hasta que no hubiese comprobado que le había dicho la verdad. Y aún así prefería tenerla cerca. Eran sólo dos días.

Y no tenéis otro amigo, o quizás otra amante que pueda vigilarme?- dijo ella con maldad

De manera que es eso, no?- dijo James divertido- Le habéis pegado porque es mi amante.

Le he pegado porque ha sido grosera conmigo- dijo ella desviando la mirada a través de la ventana

Permitidme que lo dude- dijo James- La duquesa no es en absoluto grosera o maleducada. Tiene unos modales exquisitos.

No en el lecho, a juzgar por lo que cuenta- dijo Kate enfadada

No puedo creer que os haya contado…- dijo James riendo abiertamente

Escuchadme bien!- dijo Kate de pronto inclinándose hacia él con una mirada fulminante- Si volvéis a ver a esa mujer no consentiré que me pongáis jamás una mano encima. Os quedaréis sin heredero.

Estáis celosa- dijo él sorprendido mirándola a los ojos

En absoluto- dijo ella ligeramente avergonzada- Pero no voy a consentir que me humilléis con esa mujer. Podéis ir a la taberna las veces que queráis en busca de rameras, pero ella no.

Ah, bueno!- exclamó él divertido- Es un consuelo que me permitáis eso. Me conformaré entonces con la taberna.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás y miró a través del cristal arrepintiéndose de haber hecho esa concesión. Debió haberse mordido la lengua. Pero qué importaba? Él haría lo que le diera la gana, con Juliet o con quien quisiera, y ella no podría impedirlo.

Os diré, si os interesa, que hace tiempo que la duquesa y yo no nos vemos de la manera en la que vos pensáis- dijo James sonriendo

Seguro- dijo ella indiferente sin dirigirle la mirada

Kate observaba sus tierras a lo lejos. El lugar que amaba tanto y por el que tanto luchó. Añoraba a Alex, y a John. Y le invadió una profunda nostalgia.

James la miró, y sin necesidad de que ella dijera nada entendió lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza al pasar por aquel lugar.

Si lo deseáis os acompañaré a ver a vuestra hermana esta tarde- dijo él

Me habéis leído el pensamiento- dijo ella sonriendo levemente

Pero a cambio haréis algo por mi- dijo James mirándola a los ojos

Qué?- dijo ella mirándolo con desconfianza

Pan- contestó el sonriendo

Pan?- dijo Kate divertida

Estaba realmente bueno- dijo James

Siempre que no volváis a ponerme vuestras sucias manos encima- dijo ella sonriendo

Hecho, pecas- contestó James

Cómo me habéis llamado?- preguntó ella sorprendida

Os molesta?- preguntó él

Si digo que no sabréis que miento, y si digo que si me lo llamaréis constantemente, no es cierto?- preguntó ella

Veo que nos vamos entendiendo- dijo él sonriendo- Creo que este matrimonio va a ser un rotundo éxito.

Seguro- gruñó ella

Ese matrimonio iba a ser una penitencia, pensó Kate. Sobretodo si él la miraba del modo en el que ahora lo estaba haciendo. Esa sonrisa que marcaba unos hoyuelos irresistibles en sus mejillas y esos hermosos ojos azules y transparentes la harían flaquear. Prefería que fuera grosero y odioso, así sería más fácil odiarlo, si es que odiarlo era posible.


	14. Chapter 14

Siento el error del otro día. Gabism, gracias por avisarme! Ya está corregido

CAPÍTULO 14

Kate estaba empezando a desesperarse. James le había dicho que irían a su casa, a ver a Alex y John pero se marchó a encargarse de un asunto y aún no había regresado. Oscurecería en un rato y no tendría tiempo de visitar sus tierras y se había hecho la ilusión de volver a su hogar.

Ese asunto tan importante que tenía que atender James de un modo tan urgente le rondaba en la cabeza. Alguna mujerzuela, sin duda, pensaba enfadada. Y pensar que le había hecho pan. Era una estúpida. Una estúpida prisionera a la que Sayid no permitía salir sola del castillo del barón. Iba a ser muy duro acostumbrarse a eso, y resignarse a no poder hacer lo que le viniera en gana.

Cuando ya estaba dispuesta a subir a sus aposentos James entró apresurado a la sala.

Vamos, se hace tarde- dijo James

Se puede saber qué habéis hecho hasta estas horas?- preguntó ella enfadada

No- contestó él- Queréis ir o no?

Arrogante- gruñó ella mientras salía al exterior

Vamos en mi caballo- dijo él tendiéndole la mano desde arriba

No pienso subir con vos- dijo ella mirándolo con recelo

Se hará tarde si hay que preparaos un caballo- dijo él fastidiado- Además, no sería la primera vez.

He dicho que no- dijo ella

Muy bien. Pues no vamos- dijo él desafiante

Sois odioso- dijo ella cogiendo su mano y subiendo a regañadientes

Y vos muy terca- dijo él suspirando

En pocos minutos llegaron a las tierras de la marquesa, y a Kate se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a John. Ambos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo. Había salido de allí hacía apenas dos semanas, pero parecía que hacía un siglo.

Niña, qué tal estás?- dijo John con ternura

Tenéis que estar aquí o seríais capaz de permitirme algo de intimidad?- dijo ella mirando con desprecio a James

Dios! Qué penitencia!- dijo él mirando al cielo y saliendo al exterior resignado

Veo que las cosas no están mejor entre vosotros- dijo John apenado

No lo estarán nunca, John- dijo ella con tristeza

Dadle una oportunidad- dijo John- No es mal chico.

A no?- dijo ella sorprendida- De modo que te parece bien que haya quemado mi cosecha para obligarme a un matrimonio que no deseo?

Kate, tarde o temprano hubieras tenido que casarte. Él es joven, apuesto, generoso y con dinero, qué más quieres?- dijo John

Fundamentalmente que me ame- dijo ella enfadada- O al menos que me respete. Y no hace ni una cosa ni la otra.

Tú tampoco lo amas ni le respetas- dijo John con firmeza- Así que no cargues todas las culpas sobre él.

Estás de su parte o qué?- dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia

Solo digo que si ambos pusierais de vuestra parte quizás con el tiempo lleguéis a sentir algo el uno por el otro. Pero si os empeñáis en mantener un pulso vuestra vida será un infierno- dijo John con seguridad

Ese hombre no es capaz de sentir nada por nadie, John- dijo Kate mirándolo a los ojos- Y no quiero malgastar el poco tiempo que me ha concedido para visitaros hablando de él.

Está bien- dijo John

Y Alex?- preguntó ella sonriendo

Ha ido a la villa a comprar provisiones- dijo John- Si hubieras avisado que venías…

No he podido. Ni siquiera tengo libertad para salir. Él lo ha decidido esta mañana- dijo Kate con tristeza

Bueno, no te apenes, niña. Ven a ver los establos. Te llevarás una sorpresa- dijo sonriendo

Cuando salieron al exterior James estaba sentado en los escalones con el ceño fruncido.

James, acompáñanos- dijo John sonriéndole

A la marquesa le molesta mi presencia- dijo él desafiándola con la mirada

Y desde cuándo os importa eso?- dijo ella enfadada- Me la imponéis constantemente.

Vamos, venid- dijo John sonriendo- Al fin y al cabo lo que quiero que veáis o habéis pagado vos.

Maldito dinero- gruñó Kate encaminándose hacia los establos

Esa mujer es insoportable- dijo James mirando a Locke que sonreía

Habéis sido vos quien se empeñó en desposarla, así que ahora no os quejéis- dijo John sin dejar de sonreír

Ya, ya- gruñó James

A Kate se le iluminaron los ojos cuando llegó a los establos. Había decenas de caballos. Todos hermosos ejemplares. Jóvenes y fuertes. Se asomó a los corrales y pudo ver que estaban repletos de aves. Gallinas, gallos, ocas y patos que campaban a sus anchas en espacios que hacía muchos años que estaban desiertos. Vacas, ovejas e incluso cerdos completaban aquella escena que Kate no contemplaba desde que era una niña.

Esto vuelve a ser lo que era, verdad?- dijo John satisfecho

Kate no podía emitir sonido alguno. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y no quería dar rienda suelta a las emociones que sentía. Desde que murió su abuelo su único propósito fue devolver a sus tierras el esplendor que ahora tenían. Y era una gran satisfacción contemplar que ese objetivo estaba cumplido, pero a costa de que? Debía pagar un alto precio por lo que estaba viendo.

Vuestra hermana y ese chico están haciendo un gran trabajo- dijo James con sinceridad

Ella sonreía levemente acariciando a una yegua de color blanco inmaculado.

Ha contratado trabajadores y están preparando la tierra para la próxima siembra- añadió con timidez

Gracias- dijo ella con la voz entrecortada

No tenéis que darlas. Un trato es un trato- dijo James

Aún no he cumplido mi parte- dijo ella con tristeza

Pero lo haréis- dijo él con calma

Y Sarah?- preguntó Kate a John inquieta

Ah! Esa bandida- dijo John riendo- Desde que ha sido mamá no nos honra con su presencia.

Ya ha parido?- dijo Kate emocionada

Claro, ven- dijo John cogiéndola de la mano.

Detrás de unas balas de heno Sarah había establecido su hogar. Era una hermosa labradora de color blanco, y al ver a Kate movió su cola en señal de saludo. Estaba tumbada y seis cachorritos luchaban entre si para alcanzar el alimento que la madre ofrecía.

Dios! Sarah! Pero mira qué bebés más guapos!- dijo Kate acariciándola con ternura

James contemplaba la escena sorprendido. Nunca la había visto así, mostrando cariño. Emocionada y feliz ante algo. Un pensamiento fugaz cruzó su mente. No había podido escoger mejor a la madre de sus hijos.

No sabía que os gustaban los perros- dijo James sonriendo

Y a quién no le gusta esta cosita?- dijo ella cogiendo un cachorrito entre sus brazos

Podéis llevaros los que queráis- dijo James

No, no. Son muy pequeños. Deben estar con su madre más tiempo- dijo ella sonriendo

Podemos llevarla a ella también- dijo James devolviéndole la sonrisa

No, James. Sarah ha nacido aquí. Este es su hogar- dijo con tristeza- Si la sacamos de aquí sufrirá.

Hablaba de esa perra o de sí misma?- pensó James- Sintió una punzada de dolor al pensar que tarde o temprano ella debería marcharse a Virginia para salvar su vida. Aquella misma tarde James había acudido a palacio. Quiso comprobar si realmente el rey se había marchado de Inglaterra. Richard Alpert le confirmó lo que Juliet había dicho. Pero no había duda alguna de que aquel cabrón regresaría. Y en ese instante ellos debían huir. Sabía que aquello la destrozaría, pero era necesario. Al menos hasta que su majestad dejase al fin de ser una amenaza.

Será mejor que nos marchemos, Kate- dijo James con el gesto cansado- Anochecerá pronto.

Está bien- dijo ella levantándose

Kate abrazó con ternura a John, que tenía los ojos empapados por la emoción. La próxima vez que viera a su niña la llevaría del brazo al altar.

Cuidad de ella, James- dijo sonriendo

Sabéis que lo haré- dijo él con firmeza

Y John lo sabía. Estaba al tanto de todo. Y aunque deseaba haberle dicho a ella toda la verdad entendía que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Kate nunca hubiera aceptado la ayuda desinteresada de nadie. Y jamás consentiría abandonar su hogar por mucho que el rey la amenazase. La adoraba y la quería como si fuese su propia hija, pero era cierto que era demasiado terca y arrogante. Y no era nadie para enfrentarse a un rey. No al menos sola.

Regresaron en silencio al castillo del barón. Kate iba sumida en sus pensamientos. Su gesto era triste y sus ojos no tenían el brillo habitual.

James no pudo resistirse a intervenir mientras se dirigían paseando al castillo después de dejar al caballo en el establo.

Casi prefiero veros enfadada y discutiendo antes que como estáis ahora- dijo con una media sonrisa

Ella no respondió. Caminaba despacio con la mirada fija en el suelo.

No es eso lo que queríais? Ver vuestras tierras como antaño?- insistió James

Hubiera preferido que fuera mérito mío- dijo ella con tristeza

Y lo es, Kate- dijo él con firmeza- Habéis luchado por ese lugar desde que erais una niña.

Eso es cierto- dijo ella- Han sido años trabajando de sol a sol. Pero al final todo eso no ha servido de nada.

Ha servido para haceros fuerte y valiente- dijo James

Kate lo miró a los ojos. Parecía conmovido y sincero. Y ella necesitaba desahogarse. De modo que se sentó en un banco de piedra que había en el jardín y comenzó a hablar.

No había visto ese lugar como está ahora desde que murió mi abuelo. En aquel entonces las tierras eran fértiles, los animales crecían y producían toda clase de bienes. Pero cuando él faltó mi padre destrozó todo eso en pocos meses- dijo con tristeza- Lo vendió todo. Absolutamente todo. El ganado, los muebles más valiosos, las joyas de la familia… Y cuando quedé huérfana me juré recuperar todo eso. Tenía sólo ocho años pero nunca tuve otra cosa en mente desde entonces.

James cogió su mano y la apretó con fuerza. Él sabía la tragedia que había vivido siendo una niña. Ben se lo había contado. Quiso decirle que podía estar tranquila, que ahora todo iba a ir bien, y que podría disfrutar de ver sus tierras de nuevo en pleno esplendor. Pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. Sabía que pronto debían abandonar ese lugar. Y no fue capaz de mentirle de nuevo.

Kate no rechazó el contacto de él. Ese apretón le resultaba cálido y reconfortante, y por una vez sintió que no estaba sola. Que tenía alguien en quien apoyarse.

No dijo nada. Lo miró a los ojos y sonrió levemente.

Vamos- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa- Empieza a hacer frío.

James estaba en el despacho esperando ser avisado para la cena. Sayid conversaba con él.

Así que es cierto que el rey se ha marchado- dijo Sayid

Por tiempo indefinido- contestó James

Eso significa que volverá- dijo Sayid

No lo dudes. Así que ten todo previsto. Cuando sea preciso nos marcharemos a Virginia- dijo James

Qué?- gritó Kate desde la puerta

Llevaba en sus manos una hogaza de pan. El que había hecho aquella tarde para él.

James la miró sin poder decir nada. Vio el horror en su rostro. Sabía que aquello iba a pasar, pero no estaba preparado para afrontarlo, no todavía.

Maldito seáis!- dijo entre lágrimas lanzándole el pan

Esperad!- dijo James persiguiéndola escaleras arriba

Kate cerró la puerta de sus aposentos pero James la abrió de un golpe. Ella lloraba de rabia e impotencia.

Kate- dijo intentando tranquilizarla

Ese no era el trato!- gritó ella- No voy a ir con vos a ningún lugar!

Es necesario, Kate- dijo él con firmeza

Sois un ser malvado- dijo sin dejar de llorar- No os basta con destrozarme la vida y humillarme. Queréis apartarme de todo lo que amo!

Kate, basta. No entendéis nada- dijo él nervioso

Ella lo miró con toda la rabia que fue capaz. Desafiante. Con los ojos inyectado en ira.

Cogió un pequeño puñal que utilizaba para abrir el correo y lo puso directamente sobre su propia garganta.

Moriré antes de salir de aquí- dijo con firmeza

James le arrebató el cuchillo rápidamente y la empujó contra la pared. Sus manos se apoyaban en ella rodeándola. Su gesto estaba lleno de furia y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Cogió su mano dándole de nuevo el puñal y la sujetó junto a su pecho.

Vamos, hacedlo. Acabad conmigo y terminad con vuestros problemas- dijo con firmeza

Ella lo miraba desconcertada.

Hacedlo!- gritó enfurecido

La mano de Kate temblaba bajo la presión de la de James. Se estaba ahogando. Le faltaba la respiración.

Hacedlo como hicisteis con vuestro padre!- gritó él

No era posible. Él sabía lo que había hecho. Y le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera de nuevo.

Si me odiáis como a él hacedlo ahora!- volvió a gritar

Ella dejó caer el cuchillo. Las lágrimas acudían de nuevo a su rostro.

James se apartó permitiendo que ella se entregase a su dolor. Respetando su tristeza.

Y se marchó de la estancia con el gesto abatido. Hubiera preferido que ese cuchillo le hubiera atravesado el pecho.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15

Kate no salió de su alcoba durante todo el día siguiente. No se sentía con fuerzas para enfrentarse a James. Él sabía lo que había hecho. No entendía cómo pero lo sabía. Y no quería tener que dar explicaciones ni justificarse. En el fondo era un alivio que lo supiera, pero no comprendía cómo sabiéndolo, quiso casarse con ella. Con una asesina.

Al día siguiente sería su esposa y eso la aterrorizaba. El poder que él ejercía sobre ella era algo que le daba realmente miedo. Era capaz de humillarla y hacerle daño con sólo una palabra, de desarmarla y enternecerla con una mirada, de hacerla temblar de deseo con un roce de su piel… Estaba completamente en sus manos, aunque le pesara, aunque se negara, pero era así. Pudo haberlo matado, como a su padre, era fácil. Pero no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo porque a su padre lo odiaba con toda su alma, pero a él no. Se había convertido en lo mismo que su madre, en una patética marioneta en manos de un hombre.

James llamó a la puerta de sus aposentos. No había salido de allí en todo el día. Y no había probado bocado. Se sentía culpable por lo que le había dicho. Sabía que nombrarle a su padre había sido cruel e innecesario, pero perdió completamente los estribos cuando la vio con el cuchillo en su garganta. Todo lo que estaba haciendo era para protegerla, y quizás era él mismo quien la estaba forzando a desear su propia muerte. Se propuso decirle toda la verdad una vez estuvieran casados. No podía soportar más su mirada de odio, su desprecio, su rencor. Le dolía el alma que pensara que era un tipo sin escrúpulos. Quizás entendiera sus motivos, y si no lo hacía, al menos ya no tendría que engañarla.

Kate, abrid la puerta- dijo con la voz calmada

El rostro de Kate apareció tras unos instantes. Cansado, inexpresivo. Sin alma.

Puedo pasar?- dijo tímidamente

Es vuestra casa- dijo ella abriendo la puerta con frialdad

No habéis probado bocado en todo el día- dijo James con preocupación

No tengo hambre- contestó ella indiferente

Kate, anoche… Bueno, creo que…- dijo tímidamente- No debí nombraros a vuestro padre.

No, no debisteis- dijo ella apartando la mirada

Quiero que sepáis que…- dijo él

No. No sigáis- interrumpió ella- No tenéis ni idea de lo que pasó. De lo que tuve que vivir de niña. No sabéis nada, así que…

No os he pedido explicaciones de nada, Kate. No las necesito- dijo él mirándola a los ojos

Yo si necesito una- dijo ella manteniendo la mirada- Si sabéis quién soy, y lo que hice, por qué razón queréis que sea la madre de vuestros hijos?

Os vi con esos cachorros. Eso me basta- dijo él con firmeza

Ella desvió la vista hacia la ventana. Otra vez esa mirada profunda y sincera que hacía debilitar sus fuerzas. Otra vez ese nudo en la garganta, esa necesidad de lanzarse a sus brazos y llorar en ellos por todo lo que tuvo que ver cuando era pequeña. Ese deseo irracional de que él la abrazase y sentirse segura en su pecho.

Marchaos- dijo finalmente- Quiero descansar.

Procurad hacerlo- dijo James- Mañana será un día duro para vos.

No lo dudéis- contestó ella

James cerró la puerta tras de si y permaneció unos minutos apoyado contra ella. Qué estaba haciendo? Lo único que quería es que ella estuviera bien, que fuese feliz. Y en cambio sus ojos eran los más tristes que había visto jamás. Todo esto era una locura. Una locura que acabaría con los dos.

Lamentó sinceramente haber vuelto jamás de Virginia. No debió hacerlo nunca.

Amaneció un día espléndido. El final del verano estaba cerca, pero el sol lucía con fuerza iluminando todo lo que alcanzaba. Todo excepto la sonrisa de la novia.

Alex se esforzaba en hacerla reír mientras la vestía, pero todo era en vano. Kate estaba irritada, nerviosa e incluso enfadada.

Vas a ser la novia más bonita que jamás se haya visto- dijo Alex contemplándola con adoración

No se si la más bonita, pero si la que más dinero lleve encima- dijo ella contemplando con disgusto su vestido- Esto es absolutamente innecesario.

Deberías estar contenta. Tu esposo es un hombre muy generoso- dijo Alex sonriendo

No confundas la generosidad con la necesidad de aparentar- dijo ella disgustada

Como quieras- dijo Alex que no tenía ganas de discutir- Pero estás bellísima.

Es la hora, señora- dijo Sayid desde la puerta

Kate lo recibió con una mueca. Sin duda estaba allí para asegurarse de que no iba a escapar. Levantó la cabeza con la poca dignidad que conservaba y salió dispuesta a enfrentarse a su destino.

Las gentes se agolpaban alrededor de la catedral suntuosamente decorada para la ocasión. Nadie quería perderse el enlace más sonado de los últimos tiempos. Campesinos y trabajadores esperaban a las puertas de la iglesia para vitorear a los novios.

En el interior del templo la nobleza lucía sus mejores galas. El obispo en persona oficiaba la ceremonia. Mientras Kate avanzaba hacia el altar veía rostros que no conocía a su alrededor. Sonreían abiertamente, con admiración. Pero ella mantenía la cabeza alta y el gesto inexpresivo. Deseó que aquel día terminase pronto. Y no tener que recordarlo nunca más.

Cuando vio a James esperándola sintió una punzada de dolor. Por un instante quiso cerrar los ojos y ser capaz de imaginar que él la amaba, que la esperaba nervioso en el altar. Y que aquella era una boda de verdad.

Estaba realmente hermoso. El color dorado de su levita del mismo tono que su cabello, y el blanco de la camisa hacía que sus ojos se viesen más azules que nunca. Su porte elegante y fuerte hubiese hecho sombra a cualquier rey.

Él tomó su mano besándola levemente y sus ojos se cruzaron. Durante aquel instante Kate sintió que se le paraba la respiración.

La ceremonia fue eterna. Un suplicio para Kate que sentía los ojos de él fijos en ella como aquella vez en la que cenó en su casa. Un sinfín de textos eran recitados por el obispo en un tono cansino y repetitivo. El calor y la opresión del vestido estuvieron a punto de provocarle un desvanecimiento.

A penas fue consciente de que pronunció un "si quiero" prácticamente inaudible. Cuando James tomó su brazo y se encaminaron hacia el exterior el aire fresco y la realidad la golpearon brutalmente. Ahora le pertenecía plenamente.

Subieron a un carruaje descubierto. James se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano. Parecía tranquilo, y saludaba a la muchedumbre sonriendo.

Deberíais intentar sonreír un poco- dijo enfadado- Al menos que no parezca que os conducen a la horca.

Ella no contestó y alzó su mano levemente hacia la gente que allí había congregada.

Eso está mejor- dijo él gruñendo

La horca sería mejor que esto- dijo ella

No seáis dramática- dijo James forzando una sonrisa

Qué esperabais? Que estuviera feliz?- dijo ella sin dejar de saludar

Que lo aparentéis al menos- dijo él

Haber comprado una esposa más complaciente- dijo ella

Si no fuerais una mujer hace tiempo que os habría partido la boca- dijo él a regañadientes

Si no fuerais un hombre os habría matado- contestó ella

Anoche tuvisteis oportunidad y la desperdiciasteis- dijo él sonriéndole con ironía

Preferí esperar a estar casados. Así heredaré vuestros bienes- dijo ella devolviéndole la misma sonrisa malévola

No os daré otra ocasión- dijo él devolviéndole el golpe

La encontraré yo misma- dijo Kate sin dejar de sonreír y saludar a la multitud

Esta noche cambiaréis de opinión- dijo James pensando en todo lo que iba a contarle

Tengo una sorpresa para vos- dijo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos- Ni esta noche ni nunca. No permitiré que me pongáis una mano encima. Así como vos cambiasteis las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo yo también lo he hecho.

Sois muy necia- dijo él riendo- Acaso no os dais cuenta de que ahora sois mi esposa? Estáis completamente a mi merced, querida. De manera que procurad ser amable o será peor para vos.

Ni lo soñéis- dijo ella soltando su mano de golpe- Voy a dedicar lo que me quede de vida a hacer que lamentéis este día.

Estoy aterrorizado- dijo él mirándola fijamente con los ojos brillantes

Después la cogió sin preaviso entre sus brazos y la besó profundamente para deleite de las gentes allí congregadas que rompieron a aplaudir.

Ella tuvo ganas de abofetearle, pero él se anticipó y sujetó su mano con fuerza mientras sonreía con sorna.

Tranquila, querida. Guardad algo para esta noche- dijo sonriendo

Os odio, os odio y os desprecio profundamente- dijo ella con rabia

Yo en cambio soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra- dijo guiñándole un ojo

James sonrió durante el resto del trayecto hacia su castillo. Le divertía verla en ese estado, a punto de estallar. Eso era mucho mejor que la tristeza que había visto en ocasiones en sus ojos. Eso si que no podía soportarlo. Pero le encantaba, e incluso le excitaba ver el maldito carácter que tenía aquella hermosa y terca mujer. Cuando se enfadaba sus ojos se encendían y brillaban con fuerza, sus mejillas tomaban color y hasta las pecas parecían más intensas. Era bella, tremenda y peligrosamente bella.

El barón no había escatimado en gastos. Los jardines de su castillo estaban engalanados de un modo exquisito, al igual que los salones donde iba a celebrarse el almuerzo y el posterior baile. Todo había sido obra de la duquesa. Su sello estaba en cada detalle, en cada rincón de aquel lugar. Y Kate sentía náuseas sólo de pensar en ello.

Durante todo el día James no se separó de ella ni un instante. Parecía estar disfrutando de la situación, orgulloso de exhibir su lujoso castillo y a su hermosa esposa. Saludaron al gran número de invitados, todos ellos personajes ilustres que fueron desfilando ante la pareja uno a uno. Kate aguantaba estoicamente el besamanos, a pesar de que aquella farsa le estaba dando asco, pero de pronto la vio y su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato. Juliet iba ataviada con un vestido rojo espectacular. De su generoso escote colgaba un enorme rubí. Su belleza fría y serena la hizo sentirse insignificante.

Enhorabuena, barón- dijo sonriendo a James mientras ignoraba deliberadamente a Kate

Duquesa- dijo él besando su mano

Es todo sencillamente perfecto, James- dijo sonriendo- Podéis sentiros orgulloso. Se hablará de esto durante años.

Gran parte del mérito es vuestro, duquesa. Y es justo reconocéroslo- dijo él

Seguro que encontráis la forma de agradecérmelo- dijo ella sonriéndole con descaro

Kate sintió que iba a explotar allí mismo. Una oleada de calor subió hasta sus mejillas y sus ojos se encendieron en furia. Cuando creyó que iba a perder el control notó la mano de él en su espalda y su voz cálida y templada le devolvió la serenidad.

Seguro que entendéis que ahora mi bella esposa ocupará todo mi tiempo- dijo sonriendo cortésmente

Espero que no todo- dijo Juliet algo ofendida

Sería muy desconsiderado por mi parte desatender a una mujer así, no creéis?- insistió él

Deberíais valorar esa dedicación, marquesa- dijo ella mirándola con frialdad

Descuidad, duquesa. Y transmitid mis saludos a vuestro esposo cuando lo veáis, aunque tengo entendido que no gozáis de su presencia tanto como debierais- dijo Kate con gesto arrogante

Mi esposo tiene asuntos muy importantes que atender- dijo Juliet ligeramente irritada

Comprendo, y lo lamento por vos- dijo Kate sonriendo con malicia

No os apenéis, marquesa. Sé buscar con qué entretenerme en su ausencia- contestó Juliet

Pues buscad, buscad. Y disfrutad de la fiesta- dijo Kate despidiéndola

Era necesario esa humillación gratuita?- dijo James cuando Juliet desapareció

Realmente no, pero ha sido francamente gratificante- dijo ella

Intentad comportaros. No toleraré un escándalo aquí- dijo James con firmeza

Relajaos, querido- dijo ella sonriendo mientras cogía una copa que le ofrecía un sirviente- Disfrutad de vuestro triunfo, es lo que yo estoy haciendo.

Imposible relajarse con una bomba de relojería como ella, pensaba James suspirando. En cualquier momento la veía capaz de estallar.

El banquete en honor de los recién casados fue copioso y abundante. Los más exquisitos y variados manjares desfilaban sin interrupción a manos de los numerosos sirvientes contratados para la ocasión.

El buen vino regaba la mesa, y Kate, incapaz de probar bocado, bebía quizás sin demasiado cuidado.

James la miraba sorprendido y con cierta preocupación. No la había visto beber, y aquello podía ser un problema en cualquier momento, pero parecía que el vino iba relajando su gesto y se la veía tranquila e incluso feliz bromeando con Alex.

Deberíamos abrir el baile- dijo James en voz baja- Si no esta gente no se marchará nunca.

Qué ocurre? Estáis ya cansado?- dijo ella sonriendo

Francamente si- dijo él con cierto fastidio- Y si seguís bebiendo de ese modo tendré que arrastraros hasta vuestra alcoba.

Preferiría no tener que hacerlo- dijo Kate con preocupación- No se bailar.

Cómo?- dijo él sorprendido

Qué esperabais? No he tenido mucho tiempo como para acudir a bailes últimamente- dijo ella con fastidio

Con que os dejéis llevar será suficiente, si es que eso es posible- gruñó James

Eso se me da aún peor que bailar- dijo ella con gesto arrogante

Pues debéis hacerlo al menos esta vez- dijo él levantándose y tendiéndole la mano- Cuanto antes empiece el baile antes se largarán.

Se colocaron en el centro del salón. Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos. Y a Kate le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor. El vino empezaba a hacer efecto.

James se inclinó ante ella mirándola fijamente, y cuando la música comenzó a sonar la sujetó entre sus brazos mientras giraba sin parar.

Me mareo- dijo ella intentando sujetarse en sus hombros

Estáis borracha, marquesa- dijo él sonriendo

Si esto dura mucho vomitaré en vuestra lujosa levita- dijo ella contrariada

Mantened los ojos fijos en los míos. Así no os dará todo vueltas- dijo él con tranquilidad

Kate obedeció y se abandonó a sus brazos y a su mirada. Era como si no hubiese nadie alrededor. Sólo estaban ella, él y aquella suave música de fondo. Sintió la necesidad de abrazarse a él y hundir su rostro en su cuello. Respirar su aroma, Sentir su calor.

El pulso se aceleraba y creía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Debía detenerse. Debía parar o sería demasiado tarde.

Basta, por favor- dijo susurrando

Os encontráis bien?- dijo James deteniéndose

No, no- dijo ella sujetándose de su mano.

El resto de invitados invadió el salón y comenzaron a girar alrededor. Kate era incapaz de seguirlos con la mirada.

Vamos- dijo él agarrándola del brazo- Es suficiente por hoy.

Llamaré a Nadia- dijo él cuando llegaron a sus aposentos- Descansad un rato.

Creo que me daré un baño- dijo ella incómoda

Os disculparé con los invitados- dijo James con firmeza- Luego vendré.

No, no lo hagáis- dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. No era una orden, era más bien una súplica.

Si, si que lo haré- dijo él con el ceño fruncido

No quiero!- dijo ella con furia apretando los puños

Me da igual lo que queráis! – gritó él enfadado mientras se marchaba dando un portazo

Maldita sea!- gritó ella mirando su rostro en el espejo. Era una estúpida. Una idiota que se había enamorado de quien no debía. El mismo error que llevó a su madre a la tumba. La misma equivocación que destrozó su vida cuando era niña amenazaba con volver a hacerlo de nuevo. No podía consentirlo. Sabía que si él entraba aquella noche en su alcoba ya no tendría remedio. No iba a rendirse sin luchar con todas sus fuerzas, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y como si le fuera la vida en ello, empezó a empujar todos los muebles que había en la estancia colocándolos tras la puerta.

James llevaba un rato sentado en su despacho. Las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, y una botella de vino medio vacía en su mano. La levita estaba por los suelos. La camisa entreabierta dejaba ver su pecho tostado por el sol. El ceño fruncido, el gesto contrariado. Un mechón de pelo rebelde caía sobre su rostro. Había estado allí un par de horas desde que se marcharon los últimos invitados. Necesitaba un trago, o quizás varios. Tenía que coger fuerzas antes de enfrentarse a ella. Había llegado el momento.

Se encaminó escaleras arriba hasta la puerta de su alcoba. No escuchó ruido alguno. No estaba borracho, pero el calor del alcohol subía a sus mejillas. Levantó el puño y casi con temor, golpeó la puerta levemente.


	16. Chapter 16

Se que soy mala persona y que siempre dejo los capítulos en lo mejor jejejejeje! Gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios.

Voy a aclarar un poco la personalidad de Juliet.

Es una mujer inteligente, manipuladora y que utiliza sus armas para conseguir todo lo que quiere. Por eso puede ser aliada de quien mejor situado esté en la corte en ese momento. No es que sea mala, es una superviviente en un mundo lleno de intrigas. Para ella James fue un capricho y como mujer le molesta ver que Kate se lo haya quitado, pero nunca pondría en juego su poder y su status por un ataque de celos. Además, no lo ama. Le atrae y le tiene cierto cariño, incluso lástima porque ve que se está perdiendo por ella, pero nada más. Lo que no sabemos es hasta qué punto sería capaz de ayudarlo en caso necesario, pero seguramente si lo hiciera sería porque no pondría en juego su posición. Será capaz de alguna acción noble y desinteresada? No se…. Se verá

CAPÍTULO 16

Kate estaba inquieta. Esperó largo rato a que James aporrease su puerta pero hacía casi dos horas que los últimos invitados habían abandonado el castillo y no se oía un alma en el exterior de su alcoba.

Comprobó que los muebles que había colocado tras la puerta estuvieran firmes. No quería sobresaltos a media noche. Y entonces decidió cambiarse.

Se puso un camisón blanco que le habían regalado para la ocasión. No llevaba mangas, sólo unos finos volantes hacían las veces de tirantes. Se ceñía debajo de su pecho pero estaba realmente escotado. Aquella noche no era especial en absoluto, pero aún así habían sido años reciclando viejos trapos, y el simple hecho de ponerse algo nuevo la agradaba. Hacía días que refrescaba por la noche, así que se puso encima una bata color verde oscuro que bien podría parecer un vestido. Se la anudó en la cintura y se soltó las horquillas que sujetaban su peinado. Una ligera sensación de libertad se apoderó de ella. El corpiño, el vestido, las enaguas y los pololos la habían aprisionado durante todo el día, y allí tras los muebles que sujetaban la puerta, se sentó ligeramente relajada en la cama mientras cepillaba su cabello.

De pronto escuchó pasos en la escalera. Inconfundibles. Seguros. Era él. Ahora debía estar tras su puerta. Su cuerpo se tensó y apretó el cepillo entre sus manos como si fuera un arma. Sonó un golpe seco.

Kate- escuchó al otro lado de la estancia

Ella no contestó. Pensó que quizás si la creía descansando se marcharía de allí.

Kate, abrid la puerta- dijo volviendo a golpear

Marchaos!- gritó nerviosa

Quiero hablar con vos- dijo él empezando a impacientarse

Pues yo no. Fuera!- dijo de nuevo

James giró el pomo de la puerta. Sabía que no había cerradura. Empujó pero la puerta no cedía. Había colocado algo detrás. Algo que le impedía el paso.

Pero qué demonios!- dijo enfadado- Abrid ahora mismo!

Kate se colocó detrás de la cómoda que bloqueaba la puerta intentando impedir que cediera.

Maldita sea!- gritó él empujando con todas sus fuerzas

La puerta se abrió al fin volcando el mueble contra el suelo. Kate corrió detrás de la cama y empuñaba el cepillo como su fuera un puñal.

Fuera de aquí- dijo con furia

Estáis completamente loca- dijo James mirando los muebles que había colocado como barrera

Como os acerquéis…- dijo ella en tono amenazante

Como me acerque qué?- interrumpió él con seriedad- Vais a intentar mataros de nuevo pero esta vez con un cepillo?

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. La aparente tranquilidad con la que hablaba la desconcertaba. Lo había esperado furioso y violento.

Soltad eso, y calmaos. He dicho que he venido a hablar con vos- dijo mientras recogía la cómoda y la colocaba en su sitio.

James puso una de las butacas delante de la cama y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

Que os sentéis he dicho!- gritó enfadado al ver que no lo hacía

Kate se sobresaltó ante su tono y comprendió que era mejor hacerle caso. Si lo ponía furioso tenía las de perder. Se sentó despacio frente a él esperando inquieta e incluso con miedo a que dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

No voy a tocaros- dijo recuperando la calma- De modo que quitad esa expresión de pánico de vuestro rostro porque no tenéis nada que temer. Se que os cuesta confiar en mi palabra, pero en este caso podéis hacerlo. Nunca haría nada que no deseéis, y nunca haría daño a una mujer.

Tenéis razón- dijo ella un poco más tranquila- me cuesta creeros.

James la miró a los ojos. Su rostro era serio, casi se podía decir que estaba enfadado. Pero su tono de voz transmitía un profundo dolor.

Mi madre fue atacada por unos bandidos en el bosque. Yo tenía quince años. Abusaron de ella y la golpearon hasta hartarse. Se recuperó de sus heridas pero nunca fue la misma. Mi padre tampoco fue capaz de ayudarla porque estaba igual de destrozado que ella- su voz se quebró durante un instante- Una mañana oí un disparo y entré en la alcoba. Mi madre colgaba del techo. Se había quitado la vida. Y mi padre se metió un tiro en la boca. Así que podéis creerme si os digo que no os tocaré. Sería lo último que haría en mi vida.

Kate estaba sobrecogida. La historia que le había contado era horrible. Tuvo que ser un golpe del que probablemente no se habría recuperado aún. Sintió compasión y una oleada de afecto hacia él.

James- dijo mientras se acercaba hacia él y le tomaba la mano

No he venido a hablar de eso- dijo él retirando la mano bruscamente- Y no necesito vuestra lástima. Si os he contado esto es únicamente para que no temáis nada.

Ella se recostó dolida en la butaca. Dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

Cuando os dije que me hirieron en la taberna mentí- dijo él con seriedad- En realidad lo que ocurrió es que vos y yo cabreamos ligeramente a su majestad. Y envió a algunos hombres para matarme.

Los ojos de Kate se salían de sus órbitas, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

Un tipo que está en la guardia real, un tal Richard Alpert, me avisó de ello. El rey me quería muerto y a vos en su cama. Así que os mandé a Sayid para protegeros, no para vigilaros. Fueron los hombres del rey los que quemaron vuestra cosecha, no yo- dijo con calma

Cómo?- dijo ella incrédula

Preguntad a John si no me creéis- dijo James con tranquilidad- Está al tanto de todo

Por qué no lo dijisteis?- dijo ella desesperada

Sinceramente- dijo James mirándola fijamente a los ojos- Hubiera servido de algo? Me juzgasteis y condenasteis de inmediato.

James, qué iba a pensar?- dijo ella nerviosa- Estabais allí. Y no dijisteis nada…

Eso ahora ya no importa- dijo él con tranquilidad- Ahora lo que debéis entender es que tenemos que salir de aquí en cuanto el rey vuelva de su viaje. O de otro modo, tarde o temprano acabará con nosotros.

Pero por qué insististeis en casaros conmigo?- dijo ella alterada- Por qué no me contasteis todo esto?

No hubierais aceptado mi ayuda. Y sabéis que es cierto lo que digo. Os hubierais empeñado en salir de esto vos misma, y eso hubiera sido un suicidio- dijo él con un tono ligeramente acusador

Y entonces decidisteis vos. Sin contar con la estúpida marquesa que al fin y al cabo es una simple mujer que no sabe nada- dijo ella enfadada- Tuvisteis que ser el caballero andante que saca a las damas de apuros.

No lo hice por eso- dijo él con una leve sonrisa- Mi pellejo también estaba en juego

Podíais haberos largado de aquí vos solo- dijo ella cada vez más alterada- No era necesario este matrimonio.

Si, si lo era- dijo él perdiendo la paciencia- Qué creíais? Que iba a largarme y a dejaros aquí en manos de ese hijo de perra? No soy un cobarde. Os propuse matrimonio. Y mantuve mi palabra. Era mi deber.

Vuestro deber- dijo ella con desprecio- Muy noble de vuestra parte. Muy sacrificado. Debería agradecéroslo, no es cierto?

Haced lo que queráis- dijo él cansado de la discusión- Me importa muy poco lo que penséis. Estoy harto de todo esto. Harto de vos, de vuestros desprecios, de vuestras locuras. Solo os he contado la verdad para que tengáis presentes los próximos pasos que daremos. Iremos a Virginia, y permaneceremos allí hasta que el rey deje de ser una amenaza. Entonces podréis volver y pedir la nulidad matrimonial. Alegad lo que os de la gana, me da igual. A partir de ahí seréis libre de nuevo y podremos olvidar ambos esta pesadilla.

James hablaba tranquilo pero en sus gestos se notaba que realmente estaba cansado de todo. Cansado quizás de tanto desprecio inmerecido. Se levantó de la cama donde había permanecido sentado y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Que descanséis, marquesa. Yo me largo de aquí- dijo en un tono que no se podía saber con certeza si era de hastío o de tristeza.

A dónde vais?- preguntó ella nerviosa- No deberíais salir a estas horas. Es peligroso.

Tranquila, querida. Lo más que puede pasar es que enviudéis, y eso os haría tremendamente rica- dijo él mientras salía de la estancia

Kate salió tras él furiosa de repente

Vais a casa de la duquesa, no es cierto?- dijo con rabia

Os prometí que no lo haría- dijo él mirándola fijamente - Pero me disteis permiso para ir a la taberna. De modo que voy a celebrar mi noche de bodas.

Os lo prohíbo!- dijo ella cogiéndole la mano con furia

Qué?- dijo James clavando sus ojos directamente en los de ella- Con qué derecho me prohibís nada? Eh? Con qué derecho?

Ella le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza mientras le mantenía la mirada con dureza.

No vayáis- dijo ella amenazante

James la atrajo hacia si. Su boca estaba a escasos milímetros de la suya, y Kate sintió que perdía el control.

Qué pasa, marquesa? Me queréis en vuestro lecho esta noche?- dijo susurrando

Su mano recorría la espalda de ella provocándole un escalofrío. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar como cada vez que sentía el contacto tibio de su piel. Esta vez fue Kate la que se lanzó buscando su boca apasionadamente. Su mano se enredó en su cabello y la otra recorría la espalda de James mientras sus labios se entrelazaban con desesperación.

Él de pronto, retrocedió mirándola incrédulo.

Qué pretendéis?- dijo con el ceño fruncido- Volverme loco como a tantos otros?

No contéis conmigo para vuestros jueguecitos- dijo él enfadado

James!- gritó ella enfurecida mientras lo veía bajar las escaleras a toda prisa

Que paséis buena noche, querida- dijo él dando un portazo al salir

Kate entró en su alcoba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Aún así albergaba una esperanza. No sería capaz de irse. Se asomó a la ventana y esperó. Poco después lo vio pasar a toda velocidad sobre su caballo.

La realidad cayó sobre ella con todo su peso y rompió a llorar. Lloraba por necia, por idiota. Por haberse comportado como una estúpida. Y lloraba porque amaba a un hombre que no sentía nada por ella. Solamente era un deber para él, el deber de un pacto contraído.


	17. Chapter 17

Sue, gracias por todo lo que dices, y sobretodo por leerme Verás, creo que no lo he dicho y debería haberlo hecho en algún tipo de prólogo o algo. Los únicos personajes que he tomado como realmente eran son James y Kate. El resto simplemente son guiños. Podía haber utilizado cualquier nombre para la duquesa, Jack, John… Pero usé estos porque me gustan y porque de algún modo, creo que le iría bien el papel. Así que es verdad, la duquesa no tiene nada que ver con la Juliet de Lost, pero creo que un personaje de este tipo le iría como anillo al dedo a la actriz. A mí me encantó Juliet cuando creía que era mala en Lost. Lo hacía genial. De modo que es normal que no la reconozcas.

Aún así te diré que como le tengo cariño, hará algo al final que… bueno, no lo puedo contar pero se acercará un poco a lo que fue Juliet en Lost.

Debí haberlo advertido antes.

Gracias de nuevo a todas

CAPÍTULO 17

James se sentó en la última mesa del fondo de la taberna. No tenía ganas de mezclarse con la gente. Pidió una jarra de vino y comenzó a beber sirviéndose un vaso.

Los recuerdos de su adolescencia se agolpaban en su mente. Su madre herida, golpeada y con los ojos perdidos en su tragedia. Su padre desesperado por la impotencia y la necesidad de encontrar a los culpables de aquel horror. Luego llegó la muerte de ambos. No fue capaz de quitarse aquella escena de su cabeza. Ni siquiera marchándose a la otra parte del mundo. La imagen de su madre colgando del techo y su padre tendido en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre le persiguió a lo largo de su vida.

Nunca habló de ello. Nunca hasta esta noche. Ni siquiera con Sayid. Linus vivió aquella historia pero nunca volvieron a mencionarla. Y tenía que haber sido precisamente con ella con quien volvió a recordar toda esa pesadilla. Precisamente con una mujer que lo odiaba profundamente.

Tuvo que hacerlo. No podía soportar que ella pensara que era capaz de hacer lo que hicieron con su madre. Podía ser cruel, odioso, arrogante, lo que fuera, pero no un miserable que se aprovechase de su fortaleza física para agredir a una mujer. Y no podía consentir que ella lo mirase con miedo. Prefería ver odio en sus ojos que temor.

Lo que nunca imaginó era que esa historia le hiciera compadecerse de él. Parecía que ella se había conmovido, e incluso que lo miró con lástima. Y eso le hería profundamente. Su dolor era suyo, nunca lo compartió con nadie. Nadie tenía derecho a sentir algo que era propio. Y no pensaba consentir que ella se apiadase de él. Eso le daba asco.

Todavía sentía el calor de sus besos en sus labios, y el vino barato no era capaz de quitarle el recuerdo de su boca. Se sintió un idiota profundo por haberla rechazado, por haber evitado lo que deseaba tanto desde hacía tiempo. Hubiera sido muy fácil dejarse llevar. Ahora estaría entre sus sábanas, acariciando su cuerpo. Pero en calidad de que? De aquel que está cobrando su deuda? De aquel que recibe el consuelo de una mujer a la que ha dado lástima con su historia?

No quería limosnas, no quería compasión. Ni tampoco quería ejercer sus derechos por muy de justicia que fuera. Quería más, necesitaba más. Y sabía que nunca lo tendría. Ella no le amaría como él lo hacía, y conformarse con otra cosa acabaría rompiéndole el alma.

Se sirvió otro vaso de vino y se lo bebió de golpe. Parecía que no le estaba haciendo efecto. Quería olvidar, beber hasta caer rendido, pero los pensamientos no abandonaban su mente. Parecían empeñados en atormentarle durante el resto de la noche.

Una mujer se sentó a su lado. La miró por encima de su hombro y creyó reconocer a la ramera de la última vez que visitó ese lugar. Un gesto de fastidio apareció en su rostro. No quería compañía. Solo beber.

Qué puede haber pasado para que un hombre que se ha desposado hoy se encuentre aquí bebiendo solo?- dijo Ana Lucía sonriéndole

No es de vuestra incumbencia- dijo él cabreado porque le hubiera reconocido

Si lo es cuando habéis venido aquí en busca de compañía- dijo ella

No busco compañía. Estoy bebiendo, entendido?- contestó James de mala gana

Os vendría bien, señor- dijo ella acariciando su cabello

Quitadme las manos de encima- dijo James en tono amenazante

Si queréis podéis hacer como la otra noche- dijo Ana Lucía ignorando su desplante- Podéis llamarme Kate

James se levantó furioso de la mesa y le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

Si volvéis a poner su nombre en vuestra sucia boca lo lamentaréis- dijo mientras la apartaba de su camino.

Salió al exterior tambaleándose ligeramente. El vino empezaba a hacer efecto. Llovía intensamente y casi agradeció que el agua golpease su rostro. Subió a su caballo y se dirigió hacia su casa pero no fue capaz de subir a su alcoba. No quería tener otro encontronazo con ella. Había sido suficiente por hoy. Prefirió quedarse en el establo con su caballo. Aquella noche, era mejor compañía que la de ninguna mujer.

El sueño le venció finalmente, pero no fue plácido ni tranquilo. Las pesadillas lo invadían.

Kate se despertó temprano a pesar de que prácticamente no había podido dormir. Odiaba las tormentas, y aquella noche los truenos rugieron con especial vigor. Era un miedo irracional, lo sabía, pero cada vez que los escuchaba le parecía estar oyendo los golpes que su padre propinaba a su madre casi a diario. Y el corazón se le disparaba sin motivo real.

Cuando bajó a desayunar no pudo evitar acercarse hasta la alcoba de su esposo, y una sensación de inquietud la invadió cuando vio la puerta abierta y el lecho sin deshacer. Casi deseó que estuviese ahora mismo en brazos de otra mujer. Temía que hubiese sufrido un ataque. Quizás estaba tirado en el bosque, herido o algo incluso peor. Decidió quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza y bajar a tomar un tazón de leche. Tenía cosas que hacer esa mañana. Quería ir a hablar con John. Lo necesitaba.

Buenos días, señora- dijo Linus sonriéndole- Queréis que os prepare algo de comer?

Tomaré leche únicamente- dijo ella con seriedad

Quiso preguntar por él, pero sentía profunda vergüenza ante esta gente. A estas horas deberían saber que James no había pasado la noche en casa, con su esposa, como era de esperar.

Vais a salir?- preguntó Sayid que estaba en la cocina comiendo con ganas

Si, y no me sigáis. Estando su majestad fuera no será necesario- dijo ella en tono áspero

Veo que estáis finalmente al tanto- dijo él- De todos modos puedo acompañaros, no es ninguna molestia, señora.

Lo que deberíais de hacer es buscar a vuestro señor- dijo ella- No sería de extrañar que se hubiera metido en problemas.

Como queráis, marquesa- dijo Sayid ligeramente avergonzado- Pero no temáis, estará bien.

No me importa en absoluto lo que le suceda, pero quizás a vos si- dijo ella con seriedad

Kate se dirigió al establo fastidiada por el vestido que llevaba. Odiaba montar a caballo con esas ropas. En su casa solía ponerse unos pantalones, a pesar de que John cada día de su vida le recordaba que no era propio de una dama. Pero en ese lugar no quería que la mirasen extrañados. En realidad no quería que la mirasen de ningún modo. Cuando más desapercibida pasase mucho mejor. Así que si tenía que soportar los vestidos lujosos que ahora copaban su armario lo haría.

Cuando entró en el establo se sorprendió de ver allí al caballo de James. Sintió temor de que el animal hubiera regresado solo dejando a su amo tirado en algún lugar, pero vio que la cerca estaba echada, de manera que alguien lo había tenido que guardar.

Se asomó a la cuadra del animal y encontró a James durmiendo profundamente sobre el heno. Estaba lleno de barro, debido a la lluvia, sin duda. Y un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca.

Pero la alegría de verlo sano y salvo duró poco. El rencor se apoderó de ella. Tan borracho estaba que no fue capaz de llegar a sus aposentos? Aquel desgraciado se atrevió a rechazarla, a despreciarla, y prefirió ir a la sucia taberna en busca de alcohol y rameras. No pudo evitar la tentación de fastidiarle el sueño, de modo que buscó a su alrededor y vio un cubo con agua para que los animales bebieran. Lo cogió con cuidado de no manchar su vestido, abrió la cerca despacio y lo vació completamente en su cara.

Pero qué coño?- gritó él sobresaltado

Cuidad esa boca- dijo Kate con firmeza- Ya no estáis ante fulanas.

Maldita loca!- gruñó él mientras se levantaba intentando sacudirse el heno que se le había quedado pegado al mojarse

Os parece bonito estar aquí durmiendo, sucio y borracho?- dijo ella en tono acusador

Mi esposa no me quiere en su lecho- dijo él lanzándole una mirada burlona

Eso no debería preocuparos- dijo ella- Siempre encontráis rameras dispuestas a pasar por alto lo desagradable que resultáis a cambio de unas monedas

Anoche no os parecía tan desagradable, querida- dijo él guiñándole un ojo

Por lo visto yo a vos si- dijo ella orgullosa- Pero mejor, porque me hubiera arrepentido en el acto de lo que hubiera podido pasar.

Congratulaos pues de que existan fulanas que me mantengan alejado de vuestro lecho- dijo él con sorna

Tendréis que buscar otro modo de entreteneros. Ya no volveréis a ese lugar- dijo ella con firmeza

Con qué derecho os creéis para poder exigirme eso?- dijo él cogiéndola del brazo furioso

No os lo exijo- dijo ella con timidez- Os lo pido por favor, y se que no me lo negaréis.

James la miró sorprendido. Después sonrió

La marquesa pidiendo algo por favor- dijo riendo- Y se puede saber por qué os molestan tanto mis visitas a la taberna, querida?

Porque es una humillación gratuita- dijo ella con firmeza- Estaremos en boca de toda la corte, y creo que no es mucho pedir que os abstengáis al menos hasta que abandonemos Inglaterra.

Creí que no os importaban las apariencias- dijo él algo decepcionado

Pues me importan- dijo ella- De modo que podréis complacerme?

No he hecho otra cosa desde que os conocí- dijo él con cierto rencor- Y sin obtener nada a cambio más que desprecios y odio.

Gracias- dijo ella con seriedad mientras subía a su caballo

A dónde vais?- dijo James sujetando las riendas

A mi casa. Quiero hablar con Alex y John. No sabemos cuándo tendremos que salir de aquí y quisiera despedirme- dijo ella con tristeza

Deberíais ir acompañada- dijo James

Y vos deberíais daros un baño. Apestáis a alcohol y a mujerzuela- contestó Kate con un gesto de desaprobación

Por si os interesa, os diré que no dormí con ninguna mujer anoche- dijo él con sinceridad

Por si os interesa a vos. Yo no os odio, James- dijo ella

Kate salió de allí a lomos de su caballo con el corazón acelerado. No había dormido con nadie, y estaba segura de que no le mentía. Como también lo estaba de que cumpliría su promesa. Sería tan fácil decirle la verdad, decirle lo que sentía… Pero no podía. El miedo al rechazo era demasiado fuerte. Pero aún más lo era el temor de estar en sus manos, de depender de él, de necesitarlo. Y sabía que si se dejaba vencer estaría perdida. Y eso estaba empezando a suceder.

James no era el canalla que siempre pensó. Es cierto que la humilló más veces de las que era capaz de recordar, pero también puso su vida en juego para ponerla a salvo del rey. Había buscado un médico cuando estuvo enferma, había devuelto a sus tierras el esplendor que un día tuvieron. Y era cierto, no pidió nada a cambio.

Kate se sintió estúpida y muy culpable. Ni siquiera le había dado las gracias. Ni tuvo una palabra amable para él. Acababa de tirarle un cubo de agua en la cabeza.

Debería cambiar su actitud. Hablaría con él y le propondría una tregua. Intentaría ser amable. Al fin y al cabo debían permanecer juntos por tiempo indefinido, y quizás de ese modo pudieran acercarse.

Era todo una locura. Deseó poder empezar de nuevo. Hacer las cosas de otro modo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Él estaba cansado, harto de todo. Se lo había dicho la noche anterior, cuando la rechazó. Y eso le dolió demasiado.

Cuando llegó a su casa el abrazo sincero de John reconfortó su corazón. Locke siempre fue el padre que hubiera querido tener. Y su cariño era un bálsamo para Kate. Era un hombre paciente y tranquilo, y su serenidad frenaba el espíritu impulsivo y rebelde de Kate. Lo necesitaba cerca. Ahora más que nunca.

Niña, que te pasa?- dijo John al verla llorar desconsoladamente en sus brazos

Me ha dicho la verdad, John. Lo que pretendía el rey, que le hirieron, que no quemó mi cosecha- dijo sin dejar de llorar

Lo amas, verdad?- dijo John limpiándole las lágrimas

Mierda, si!- dijo ella con rabia- Lo amo!

Entonces díselo!- dijo John emocionado- Deja atrás el maldito orgullo y dile la verdad!

Él no siente lo mismo, John- dijo ella con tristeza- Se vio atrapado por un compromiso adquirido que no fue capaz de romper. Es sólo por eso que se casó conmigo. Por eso y quizás por molestar al rey. Sabes lo que lo detesta.

Juraría que siente lo mismo por vos- dijo John con firmeza- Vi sus ojos cuando estabais enferma.

Se sentía culpable, John. Si enfermé fue porque puso aquel muro en el río- dijo ella

Los dos os estáis empeñando en negaros lo evidente- dijo John resignado- Pero tarde o temprano os daréis cuenta del tiempo precioso que estáis perdiendo por testarudos.

Me vas a hacer mucha falta cuando me vaya- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste

Cuándo os marcháis?- preguntó John

No lo se. James dice que cuando regrese el rey, pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo antes. No veo la necesidad de esperar y que luego tengamos que lamentar algo- dijo ella preocupada

Tienes razón. Habla con él. Lo entenderá. Cuanto antes os vayáis, mejor- dijo John con firmeza

Entender qué?- dijo James desde la puerta con el ceño fruncido mirando a Kate directamente a los ojos- A dónde os vais?

A Virginia, con vos- dijo ella sonriéndole levemente

Ah! Pensaba que estabais planeando una fuga o algo- dijo James algo incómodo

Le estaba diciendo a John que no tiene caso esperar a que regrese el rey. Deberíamos marcharnos cuanto antes- dijo Kate con serenidad- Podría volver sin que nos enterásemos y quizás tuviéramos problemas.

Sinceramente marcharnos ya sería lo mejor- dijo James con tranquilidad- Pero se lo que supone para vos dejar este lugar, así que por eso pensé aplazar el viaje el máximo.

Yo estoy lista, así que cuando queráis- dijo Kate con firmeza

Pues mañana mismo. Está todo dispuesto- dijo James ligeramente sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de ella

Os quedaréis a comer, verdad?- intervino Locke- Alex no regresará hasta el almuerzo y si os marcháis ya no podréis despediros de ella.

Nos quedamos, si a mi esposo le parece bien- dijo ella sonriendo

James asintió con la cabeza bastante confundido. Le desconcertaba tanto la amabilidad de Kate que incluso pensó que realmente estaba tramando algo.

Acompañadme a ver a Sarah- dijo Kate cogiéndole del brazo

Salieron al exterior y se encaminaron hacia los establos. Parecían una pareja normal dando un paseo. Demasiado normal, pensaba James

A qué viene tanta amabilidad?- preguntó con curiosidad- Qué estáis planeando?

Qué desconfiado sois- dijo ella sonriendo

Tengo mis motivos- contestó él

He estado pensando que ni siquiera os he dado las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí- dijo ella con sinceridad

No es necesario- dijo James

Si, si que lo es- dijo Kate con firmeza- Habéis arriesgado vuestra vida, ahora dejaréis vuestro hogar, y todo por mi culpa.

No os equivoquéis. La culpa no es vuestra, es del mal nacido del rey- dijo él con seriedad

Es posible, pero otro en vuestro lugar no se hubiera metido en problemas- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

Yo no soy como los demás- dijo él manteniéndole la mirada

Eso es cierto- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se agachaba a coger a uno de los cachorros- No he conocido nunca a nadie parecido a vos.

Y eso es bueno o malo?- preguntó él sonriendo

Ni bueno ni malo, diferente- contestó ella

En cualquier caso, me alegra que hayáis entrado en razón y facilitéis las cosas. Creía que os tendría que subir en el barco atada y amordazada- dijo James con una sonrisa

Habríais tenido que hacerlo si no me hubieseis contado la verdad- contestó ella riendo

Kate acariciaba a los cachorros con ternura y a Sarah que la miraba con devoción. James se apoyó en la cerca contemplándola. Era una delicia verla así, sonriendo, tranquila. Aunque podía ver la tristeza que había en sus ojos.

Volveréis, Kate. Y podréis disfrutar de todo esto- dijo James

Y vos? Qué ganáis vos?- dijo ella mirándole directamente a los ojos

A veces las cosas no se hacen solamente por lo que se obtiene a cambio- dijo él con seriedad

Pero ese no era el pacto. Cumplisteis vuestra parte, pero yo no he cumplido la mía- dijo Kate con cierto pudor

Estáis liberada de vuestra promesa- dijo él . Su gesto empezaba a tensarse.

Y si quisiera hacerlo?- preguntó ella sin mirarle

Y por qué lo haríais?- dijo él

Kate tragó saliva. Se arrepintió de haber sacado esa conversación. Intentó escabullir la mirada directa de James, pero él la cogió del brazo obligándola a mirarle.

Por qué haríais algo así?- insistió con dureza

Porque es lo justo- dijo ella nerviosa- Yo conservo mis tierras. Está todo como siempre quise que volviera a ser. Vos deberíais tener vuestro heredero.

Guardaos vuestro agradecimiento y vuestra justicia- dijo él enfadado- No necesito vuestra compasión.

James, no se trata de eso. No pretendía enojaros- dijo ella inquieta- Es sólo que no quiero sentirme culpable y en deuda con vos.

Es por eso que estáis siendo amable?- dijo él furioso- Ya os he dicho que no ha sido culpa vuestra. Toda la culpa la tengo yo, por imbécil. Por haberme enamorado de una mujer que no sabe amar más que a sí misma y a sus malditas tierras. Por querer a una mujer que antepone su orgullo a cualquier cosa.

James estaba fuera de si. Había estallado finalmente y Kate lo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Sois una necia arrogante que no ve más allá de sus narices. Que ha despreciado a cuantos se le han acercado. Una mujer fría y sin sentimientos. Y aún sabiendo todo eso me metí directamente en la boca del lobo, como un idiota. Así que maldita sea! No es culpa vuestra!- dijo furioso

James! Esperad!- gritó ella mientras corría tras él

Solo tenía que alcanzarlo. La amaba y no iba a dejarlo escapar. No ahora.

El corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho mientras intentaba seguir su paso. James estaba fuera del alcance de su vista. Supuso que estaba en la entrada, donde había dejado su caballo. Con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban aceleró su carrera y cuando llegó a las puertas del castillo se quedó petrificada.

Allí estaban los hombres del rey empuñando sus armas. Era el propio Cooper quien tenía a John cogido por detrás apuntando a su garganta con un cuchillo. James estaba delante de ellos y cogió a Kate de la mano colocándola tras de si, intentando protegerla con su cuerpo.

Habían demorado el viaje demasiado.


	18. Chapter 18

Gracias por escribir Amiiiiika! Y tranquila, Juliet tardará bastante en reaparecer ;)

CAPÍTULO 18

Vaya, vaya- dijo el rey sonriendo- Por vuestras caras diría que no soy bien recibido

Soltadlo- dijo James con firmeza

No estáis en condiciones de pedir nada, barón- dijo el rey

Era cierto, eran cuatro hombres armados con pistolas, más el rey que sujetaba a Locke manteniendo su cuchillo en su garganta.

Os diré lo que haremos- dijo el rey dirigiéndose a James- Disfrutaré de la compañía de vuestra esposa ahí dentro durante un rato. Mientras, vos y este hombre esperaréis fuera pacientemente. Después me marcharé y nadie saldrá herido

Antes tendréis que matarme- dijo James conteniendo la rabia

Será un placer- dijo el rey haciendo un gesto a uno de sus hombres

El lacayo del rey empuñó su arma directamente hacia el pecho de James que no se movió. Rápidamente, Kate se interpuso entre ambos cubriéndolo a él con su cuerpo

No!- gritó- No, por favor!

Fue entonces cuando James, la empujó lejos y se lanzó hacia el hombre que lo apuntaba derribándolo de un puñetazo. Se tiró sobre él intentando quitarle el arma, y entonces vio como los otros dos soldados sujetaban a Kate de los brazos tirando de ella.

Sonó un disparo. James miraba a Kate que luchaba por soltarse de sus captores, y prácticamente no notó nada hasta que vio cómo la sangre brotaba de su costado. Luego vino un sudor frío y un dolor profundo que le derribó al suelo.

Contemplaba la escena como si estuviera asistiendo a una pesadilla en la que no podía intervenir.

Los soldados lo ataron a una de las columnas de la entrada. Oía a Kate llorar desesperada, las risas del rey y después vio a John caer al suelo con el cuchillo clavado en su pecho.

Luego Cooper se le acercó. Prácticamente era incapaz de distinguir su cara. Tenía la vista nublada. Pero escuchó perfectamente lo que le dijo:

No voy a mataros todavía, James. Haré con vuestra esposa lo que hice en su día con vuestra madre. Y vos seréis consciente de todo, sufriréis la impotencia. Y cuando termine con ella acabaré con vos- dijo con una sonrisa malévola

Hijo de puta!- fue capaz de decir con rabia

Después los gritos de Kate se perdieron en el interior del castillo.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía tiró de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado a la columna. Tiró con rabia y prácticamente no sintió nada cuando la piel de sus muñecas se rasgó y empezó a sangrar. No había manera de escapar, ni de impedir que aquel cerdo pusiese sus manos sobre ella. John estaba tendido en el suelo sin moverse, muerto sin duda. Y los cuatro soldados charlaban entre ellos riendo.

Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido y estaba a punto de dejarse vencer escuchó una voz que susurraba a su espalda.

No hagáis ningún movimiento hasta que no lo haga yo- dijo despacio- Os soltaré las manos y os daré un arma. Podréis poneros en pie y disparar?

James se giró lentamente. El rostro sereno y firme de Richard Alpert le observaba.

Por supuesto- contestó él

Bien- dijo Richard- No os precipitéis.

James notó cómo la tensión de las cuerdas cedía. Y sintió el frío de la pistola entre sus manos. La agarró con fuerza, como si fuera su única esperanza y observó lo que hacía Richard.

Alpert se acercó a los soldados y parecía que les saludaba cortésmente. Sin duda los conocía. De pronto sacó su arma y disparó a dos de ellos. Fue entonces cuando James se levantó disparando a los otros dos. Pronto los hombres estaban abatidos en el suelo, y Richard se agachaba a examinar a John.

Cuando Alpert quiso buscar a James con la mirada fue tarde. Había entrado en el castillo.

Escuchó ruidos en el ala derecha. Donde estaba el despacho. Y se encaminó hacia allí todo lo rápido que su herida le permitía. Cuando entró vio al rey golpeando a Kate sobre la mesa. Era por ella, por su madre. Apenas podía tenerse en pie, pero esto era lo que tanto tiempo esperó, lo que costó la vida a su padre.

Tiró el arma al suelo. Tenía que matarlo con sus propias manos. Y cuando lo agarró por la espalda y rodeó su cuello con su brazo sintió a aquel hijo de puta revolverse como una lagartija.

Vas a ir al infierno, maldito!- dijo James apretando los dientes mientras asfixiaba al rey con su brazo. Aumentó la presión sobre su gaznate, y notó cómo Cooper golpeaba con las manos al aire intentando agarrarse a la vida con desesperación. Poco a poco vio sus labios cambiar de color, sus ojos enrojecer cada vez más, y finalmente dejó de moverse. Cayó al suelo muerto, con una expresión de pánico que fue como una bendición para James.

Kate!- gritó mientras rodeaba la mesa

Ella se había escondido debajo, con las rodillas entre sus brazos. Tenía las ropas rasgadas y el rostro amoratado por los golpes. Un leve hilo de sangre manaba de su labio, y su mirada se perdía en el suelo.

Eh! Kate! Estás bien?- dijo James levantándole despacio la cara para que pudiera verlo

Ella fijó sus profundos ojos verdes en los suyos, y pareció salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba. Las lágrimas salieron sin control y se abrazó a su cuello buscando refugio.

Ya está pequeña- dijo él aliviado mientras la abrazaba- Ya terminó todo.

Dios mío, estás herido!- dijo ella viendo la mancha de sangre que había en su costado

No es nada. Creo que es sólo un rasguño- dijo él sonriéndole- Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

Richard examinaba el cuerpo sin vida del nefasto monarca. Una sonrisa de satisfacción inundaba su rostro.

John!- dijo Kate de pronto horrorizada

Salió corriendo al exterior y se arrodilló junto al hombre que fue el padre que nunca tuvo. John sujetaba el puñal y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Kate sonrió ampliamente.

Niña, estás bien?- dijo con dificultad

John, aguanta. Aguanta!- gritó ella sujetándole el puñal- Un médico! Necesita un médico!- gritó desesperada

Escuchad- dijo Alpert dirigiéndose a James- Tenéis que largaros de aquí. Inmediatamente. Subid a ese barco y no volváis la vista atrás. Inglaterra está en deuda con vos, pero os mandará a la horca si os encuentran.

James intentaba pensar con claridad. Veía a Kate arrodillada sobre John que evidentemente estaba viviendo los últimos minutos de su vida. Sujetaba su herida con su mano y se esforzaba por hallar una solución distinta de la que Alpert le ofrecía.

Si me marcho qué le ocurrirá a ella?- preguntó

Nada, yo me ocuparé. Diremos la verdad, lo que ha pasado. Y os buscarán pero no demasiado. No hasta el otro lado del mundo- dijo Richard con firmeza- Vuestros bienes quedarán en manos de vuestra esposa, y ella estará libre de sospechas.

Kate lo escuchaba horrorizada

James no pretenderéis iros sin mi?- dijo incrédula

Si venís ambos seremos culpables- dijo él mirándola con tristeza- Debéis quedaros aquí, con John, con vuestra familia, en vuestro hogar

No! No os dejaré marchar- gritó ella desesperada

Kate lo perderéis todo- dijo él intentando que entrara en razón

No quiero nada, no me importa nada si no estáis conmigo, James- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

Escúchame!- dijo él mirándola con dureza- No puedes dejar así a John, te necesita!

James sabía que eso era un golpe bajo. A Locke le quedaba poca vida, pero era la única forma de conseguir que ella fuera incapaz de dejarlo allí tirado. No podría soportar que lo perdiera todo por seguirlo. Que fuera una fugitiva de por vida.

James no me hagas esto!- dijo ella suplicándole con la mirada

Él se agachó junto a ella. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente. Sabía que era la última vez que la vería. Y quería mantener ese beso en su recuerdo de por vida. Después la miró con ternura y secó sus lágrimas mientras sonreía.

Se alejó de allí a lomos de su caballo sin echar la vista atrás. Cabalgando lo más rápido que el animal podía. El aire fresco del otoño le daba en la cara congelando las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Renunciar a ella era lo más duro que había tenido que hacer en su vida, pero una sensación de tranquilidad embargaba su corazón. Al fin ella era libre.

Las costas de Inglaterra de perdían a lo lejos. James miraba por la borda cómo se alejaba de su hogar para siempre. La herida le daba punzadas de dolor, pero sabía que eso no duraría demasiado. Sanaría pronto. En cambio, había otras que no lo harían jamás.

Ben y Sayid permanecían de pie a su lado. Ellos y sus esposas habían querido viajar con él.

Linus siempre había estado en los peores momentos de su vida. Y éste, sin duda, era el más duro.

Tú sabías quién le hizo aquello a mi madre- dijo James más afirmando que preguntando

No podía decírtelo, James. Era el rey- dijo Ben con tristeza

Y ahora qué, Ben?- dijo sereno

Ahora tendrás que aprender a olvidar- contestó Ben

Crees que eso es posible?- preguntó él sin dejar de mirar hacia la costa

Estuve tres años lejos de Nadia. Y no fueron suficientes para olvidarla- dijo Sayid

Tú tienes más de tres años por delante- dijo Ben intentando animarle

James desvió su mirada hacia el fondo del mar. Aquel día tenía un verde intenso. Igual que sus ojos. Una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. Sabía que no podría. Jamás podría olvidarla.


	19. Chapter 19

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios guapas! Se que soy mala pero esperad a ver jajajaja!

Siento mucho no poder ir al ritmo de antes pero llevo un par de meses muy liada. De todos modos prometo no tardar demasiado para el próximo capítulo. Gracias por vuestra paciencia, de verdad.

CAPÍTULO 19

Lo vio partir sin siquiera volver la vista atrás. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Hubiera querido seguirlo, salir tras él pero no era capaz de dejar a John a su suerte, y él lo sabía. Ahora ya nada tendría sentido. Lo había perdido sin siquiera llegar a tenerlo jamás, y supo que no volvería a verlo. El destino había jugado con ella, había sido cruel mostrándole lo que podía sentir por él, cuánto lo necesitaba para después arrebatárselo brutalmente.

Kate, ve tras él- dijo John con firmeza agarrándole fuertemente la mano

John tranquilízate- dijo ella acariciando su rostro

Ya nada importa, niña. Ni las tierras, ni los títulos, ni siquiera un viejo al que le queda un suspiro- dijo sonriéndole- No dejes escapar tu felicidad.

John no voy a dejarte aquí. Te pondrás bien, y luego iré en su busca. Te lo prometo- dijo con ternura

Sabes que no podrás irte. Las cosas se pondrán feas aquí, niña. Te lloverán las preguntas y no te dejarán salir del país- dijo John con dificultad

John cálmate, no malgastes tus fuerzas- dijo ella preocupada

Kate solo quiero que seas feliz. Prométeme que lo intentarás- dijo él sonriendo

Te lo prometo, John- dijo sollozando

John la miró dulcemente a los ojos. Poco importaba que ese hombre no fuera su padre biológico. Siempre fue su verdadero padre, siempre lo sintió así.

John expiró con una sonrisa llena de paz, y en ese mismo instante Kate se sintió más huérfana que nunca. Más sola que nunca.

Lloró desconsolada sobre su cuerpo incapaz de creer que ya no tuviera vida. Nunca más lo tendría a su lado, nunca volvería a escuchar sus serenas palabras, nunca vería su sonrisa.

Richard la miraba apenado incapaz de intervenir. No se sentía con fuerzas de interrumpir el dolor de aquella joven.

De pronto ella se irguió. Se secó las lágrimas con firmeza y se dirigió a él.

Señor, no se quién sois pero creo que puedo confiar en vos- dijo con seriedad

Por supuesto, señora. Estoy en deuda con vuestro esposo- contestó Richard sorprendido

Me marcho con él. Podríais explicarle lo sucedido a mi hermana?- dijo ella

Señora, no es buena idea que os marchéis- dijo Richard preocupado

Se que sabréis qué hacer. Os ocuparéis de ella- dijo Kate con serenidad

La protegeré con mi vida- dijo Richard con firmeza- Pero tened en cuenta que vuestro esposo no consentirá en llevaros con él.

Cuento con eso, lo conozco bien- dijo ella sonriendo con tristeza

Entonces, qué haréis?- dijo Richard con curiosidad

Algo se me ocurrirá, pero no voy a dejar escapar al hombre que amo- dijo ella con determinación.

La vio alejarse hacia los establos. Y pensó que era una mujer con una valentía fuera de lo común. Capaz de sobreponerse al dolor, capaz de arriesgar su vida por el amor de un hombre. Se sintió en deuda con ella. Y se propuso defenderla a ella y a su esposo a toda costa.

Kate conocía exactamente cada rincón de sus tierras, y sabía qué es lo que había en aquella caseta que Boone utilizaba a diario. Había hecho una promesa a John y no pensaba faltar a ella. Revolvió entre las cosas que había allí y encontró lo que buscaba. Unos viejos pantalones, una camisa sucia, una gorra y unas botas de montar.

Se puso todo aquello rápidamente. No había tiempo que perder. Y recogió su cabello debajo de la gorra. Ahora parecía exactamente lo que pretendía. Parecía un chico joven. Esa iba a ser la manera de entrar en su barco. De ese modo no le impediría el paso. Y cuando llevasen dos o tres días en altamar confesaría la verdad. Así ya no habría peligro de que James decidiese regresar para dejarla allí.

Podría ser una locura, pero era su vida. Su felicidad, y haría lo que fuera por encontrarla. Sabía que ya nada tendría sentido sin él. No le importaban sus tierras, ni su riqueza, ni tan siquiera su hermana. Sabía que estaría bien. Boone cuidaría de ella. Y ya había sacrificado bastante su vida por cosas que no valían la pena, por su deber, por su linaje. Todo eso le resultaba ridículo. Ahora era su momento, el momento de luchar por ella, por James. Por su felicidad.

Subió a su caballo y se dirigió tan rápido como pudo hacia la ciudad. Debía localizar el barco de James. No sería difícil, pero una vez allí debía intentar enrolarse, y eso ya sería más complicado. De todos modos sabía que una vez que supiera cuál era el barco nada la detendría.

Cuando llegó al muelle no le costó distinguir el barco de su esposo. No había más que uno de enorme tamaño atracado. El resto de naves no parecían capaces de cruzar el océano. De modo que se encajó la gorra hacia abajo y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Había mucho movimiento. Multitud de marineros cargaban cajas y utensilios. Era un vaivén de gente entre la que sería fácil colarse.

Cuando estaba apunto de pisar la cubierta del barco un hombre grueso de cabello canoso la detuvo.

A dónde vais, rufián?- dijo el hombre seriamente

Necesito trabajo, señor- dijo ella cambiando el tono de voz

Estamos completos, chico. Lárgate de aquí- dijo el hombre con desprecio

Señor, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, y no quiero dinero. Sólo viajar a América- dijo ella

He dicho que os larguéis!- dijo el hombre dándole un empujón

Kate decidió retirarse. No tenía caso seguir insistiendo. Únicamente conseguiría llamar la atención y eso era precisamente lo que no quería.

Se retiró de allí y vio un carro con grandes barriles. Aquello debía de ser vino, sin duda.

Esto va en el barco?- dijo al hombre que descendía del carro

Se van a poner finos durante la travesía eh?- contestó sonriendo

Si que es cierto- contestó ella riendo

Dio la vuelta al carro fingiendo indiferencia y observó cómo el hombre se dirigía hacia el barco y hablaba con el tipo gordo que no la había dejado subir.

De un salto y sin pensárselo dos veces subió al carro. Abrió uno de los toneles y se metió dentro colocando la tapa encima. Gracias a Dios había espacio para asomar la nariz y respirar un poco. Esperó allí, sumergida en el vino hasta que notó cómo era transportada. Poco después se hizo el silencio. Debía estar en la bodega del barco. La esperanza la invadió. Lo había conseguido. Ahora era cuestión de esperar. En dos o tres días podría estar junto al hombre que amaba.

Kate esperó hasta la noche para salir del tonel. Estaba congelada y cansada por la postura que mantenía, pero por nada del mundo iba a arriesgarse. No había nadie allí. Por lo visto en aquel lugar únicamente se guardaba el vino y el grano. No había nada que comer, y su estómago rugía rebelándose contra ella. No importaba. Aguantaría como sea. Había una pequeña ventana que dejaba ver un trozo de cubierta. Se asomó con cuidado y entonces lo vio.

James estaba de espaldas a ella. Mirando el mar apoyado en la borda. Sintió un enorme deseo de llamarle, de correr hacia él. Pero tuvo miedo de su reacción. Era muy capaz de volver, y eso pondría en peligro su vida. Debía esperar. Y lo haría con una sonrisa en los labios porque allí estaba el hombre que amaba, a escasos metros de ella.

Se acurrucó entre los sacos de grano y se dispuso a dormir. Estaba muy cansada. Y había sido un día horrible. Lloró en silencio, amargamente. Ese día había perdido a su padre.

Tres días más tarde Kate decidió que era el momento de salir. Apenas tenía fuerzas para tenerse en pie. Y le costó dar los pocos pasos que había hasta la puerta.

La abrió con dificultad y el sol de la mañana la cegó. Se encajó la gorra para protegerse de la luz y cuando comenzó a avanzar hasta la cubierta sintió cómo la agarraban por detrás y la golpearon duramente en la espalda.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba atada y amordazada de rodillas sobre el suelo. Escuchó la voz del hombre grueso y canoso que no la dejó entrar en el barco.

Avisad al capitán. Tenemos un polizón- dijo enfadado


	20. Chapter 20

Nieves, a mi la historia de Juliet y Jack también me hubiera gustado verla. Francamente creo que ella pegaba mucho más con Jack que Kate. Creo que al ser una persona más centrada, más serena y con más cabeza Jack no se hubiera vuelto loco si hubiera salido con ella de la isla.

No se, la verdad que no me gustó el final que le dieron a los personajes. Incluso a Jack, que aunque se llevó toda la gloria lo convirtieron en una persona obsesionada por la isla cuando nunca lo estuvo. Me hubiera creido más que quisiera volver por haber dejado allí a sus amigos y a su hermana que por el rollo de la isla. No me gustó nada que pasara tanto de Claire, no iba con su personaje.

A mi, quitando a Michael jajaja, me gustan todos los personajes. Cada uno tiene su punto. Así que Juliet volverá pero habrá una sorpresa ;) y me parece que te puede gustar.

Amiiiiika, seguro que me dejo alguna "i" jejejeje, gracias por tus comentarios. Y me alegro mucho que te guste. Espero que las cosas se calmen un poco y volver a retomar el ritmo que tenía antes.

CAPÍTULO 20

Cuando el joven Karl entró en el camarote del capitán percibió que aquel hombre no estaba pasando por su mejor momento.  
Eran casi las diez de la mañana y seguía durmiendo. El lecho revuelto sugería que la noche había sido larga, y las botellas vacías indicaban que James había bebido más de la cuenta. Había ropa tirada por el suelo y en el escritorio multitud de papeles y documentos desordenados.  
El barón nunca fue un hombre muy sociable. Normalmente era distante y serio, pero siempre estuvo muy activo en todas las travesías en las que le acompañó trabajando para él. Ahora, el gesto triste y apagado que había traído de Inglaterra no le gustaba a Karl. James ya no era el mismo. Ni siquiera las gentes que había traído consigo esta vez, eran capaces de sacarlo de su letargo, y eso que el hombre moreno de pelo rizado lo intentaba constantemente.  
Temió el momento en el que debía despertarlo para darle las nuevas noticias. Nunca tuvo buen carácter.  
Señor- llamó despacio  
James se revolvió un poco y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada.  
Señor, ha ocurrido algo que debéis saber- dijo Karl insistiendo  
James retiró la almohada con bastante enfado y se incorporó en el lecho. A Karl le dio miedo la mirada que recibió  
Espero que sea importante- gruñó  
Tom ha encontrado un polizón- dijo Karl- Pregunta si deseáis que lo lancemos por la borda.  
Creéis que eso es motivo para molestarme?- dijo disgustado- Acaso tengo que ocuparme de todo? Para qué está él aquí? Para qué demonios le pago?  
Disculpadme, señor- dijo Karl tímidamente- Le diré que lo lance al mar.  
James se levantó y se refrescó el rostro en la palangana que había junto a su lecho. Ya no tenía caso seguir durmiendo.  
No has aprendido nada en todo este tiempo, Karl- dijo James más tranquilo  
He aprendido a navegar, señor- dijo Karl protestando  
A navegar, cierto- dijo James- No recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? Has olvidado que te colaste en mi barco igual que el chico que acabáis de encontrar? Dime, debí tirarte por la borda?  
Karl agachó la cabeza avergonzado. En aquella ocasión el capitán salvó su vida. Era una ley no escrita la que decía que los polizones se lanzaban al mar si eran descubiertos, pero James lo contrató y trabajó para él hasta que pagó su pasaje. Tan solo tenía diez años pero aprendió a ser útil en las travesías. Y después ya no quiso abandonar aquella vida. Siguió a sus órdenes.  
Atadlo al mástil. Después me ocuparé de él- dijo James con gesto cansado- Pero sobretodo no quiero oír sus gritos. Me duele la cabeza demasiado como para soportar a un rufián suplicando por su vida.  
Como deseéis, señor- dijo Karl retirándose aliviado

A Tom no le gustó la idea de perdonar la vida de aquel desgraciado que se había burlado de él. Pero sabía que no podía desobedecer una orden directa del barón. Eso podía costarle el puesto o algo peor. De modo que llevó a aquel joven hasta el mástil y lo colgó de las muñecas con los brazos en alto.  
Aquí estaréis hasta que muráis de hambre y sed- dijo sonriendo con crueldad- El sol quemará vuestra piel y suplicaréis que os quitemos la vida.  
Los ojos de aquel joven, de un verde profundo lo miraban desafiantes. Tenía un gesto amenazador y extrañamente arrogante. Eso molestó mucho a Tom que le propinó un enorme puñetazo en la cara.  
Maldito insolente!- dijo mientras se alejaba de allí

Kate notó cómo su labio sangraba de nuevo debajo del pañuelo que le servía de mordaza. No le importó el dolor. Ya nada de eso importaba. Aquel desgraciado la había colgado demasiado alto y casi no era capaz de llegar al suelo. En cuanto perdiera las fuerzas para sostenerse sus muñecas se desgarrarían. Iba a morir allí y todo por su brillante idea. Intentó zarandear la cabeza para que la gorra cayese dejando libres sus cabellos. Quizás si alguien viera que era una mujer tuvieran compasión de ella, pero se la había ajustado tanto para ocultar su rostro que sería imposible quitársela.  
Tiró con todas sus fuerzas de las cuerdas que la sostenían, pero aquél cabrón la había amarrado bien. Sólo estaba consiguiendo hacerse sangre.  
El sol lucía con fuerza, y contribuía, junto con el hambre y la sed, a debilitar cada vez más su magullado cuerpo.  
No era posible que James hiciera eso a nadie. Tarde o temprano mandaría que la soltaran de allí. Si hubiese tenido intención de acabar con su vida la hubieran lanzado por la borda directamente. Tenía que aguantar. No podía dejarse vencer. Si algo le sucedía James no se lo perdonaría luego. Pero estaba demasiado débil. El sudor cubría su rostro cegando sus ojos. No podía ver con claridad y un zumbido en los oídos le hizo darse cuenta de que iba a perder el conocimiento de un momento a otro.  
A las pocas horas, Kate se desvaneció.

James se sentó en su escritorio y contempló las cartas que había escrito la noche anterior. Una era para Richard Alpert. En ella le indicaba los pasos que debía seguir para proteger a su esposa y para, que en lo posible, conservase la mayor parte de sus bienes. Asimismo, le suplicaba que le mantuviera informado de todo lo que sucedía, y le rogaba que la cuidase como si fuera de su familia.  
La otra era para Kate. Le decía que debía pedir cuanto antes la nulidad matrimonial. Era lo más conveniente. Ser la esposa del hombre que asesinó al rey le cerraría todas las puertas. Le recomendaba que se dedicara a mantener sus tierras, que se hiciera fuerte y poderosa, de modo que nadie más pudiera intentar hacerle daño, y que se olvidara de él. Por último le pedía perdón por todas las cosas horribles que le dijo en el pasado y por el daño que le había hecho.  
Aquella carta la escribió mil veces desde que embarcó. y mil veces la rompió en pedazos. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer, pero renunciar a ella definitivamente le dolía demasiado. Hubiera deseado escribir otro tipo de misiva. Una en la que le pidiera que viajase a Virginia a encontrarse con él, pero eso hubiera sido demasiado egoísta, por más que lo anhelase con toda su alma.  
Volvió a romper la carta con furia. Se encontraba en un callejón sin salida. y no podía hacer mucho por escapar de él. La travesía duraría un par de meses. Dos largos meses en los que no podía hacer nada más que pensar en ella. Sin noticias, sin esperanza. Dos meses que se harían eternos.  
Cogió una botella y le dio un largo trago. Aquello sabía a rayos, pero le haría olvidar, o al menos dormir. Estaba bebiendo demasiado esos días pero le daba francamente igual. Era lo único que lo podía ayudar.  
A las pocas horas James yacía en su lecho completamente borracho.

Eran casi las ocho de la tarde cuando Ben entró en el camarote. James no había dado señales de vida y aunque había prohibido que se le molestase, aquello ya estaba siendo demasiado. No había probado bocado y debía ocuparse del pobre chico que había colgado del mástil. De modo que entró sin preocuparse de no hacer ruido. Prendió las lámparas y colocó una bandeja con pollo y patatas en la mesa del despacho. Retiró las botellas de vino y en su lugar dejó una gran jarra con agua fresca.  
Después se acercó al lecho y lo zarandeó sin piedad.  
Pero qué coño!- protestó James enfadado  
Ya está bien!- gritó Ben- Levantaos y comed algo! Os prepararé un baño y os lo daréis después.  
Déjame en paz- gruñó él  
No voy a consentir que os comportéis como un idiota- dijo Ben con firmeza  
James se incorporó y lo miró sorprendido. Aquel hombre podía ser muy persistente si se lo proponía.  
Sois el capitán de este barco y tenéis todas nuestras vidas en vuestras manos. La mía y la de mi esposa incluidas. y habéis dejado toda la responsabilidad a ese necio de Tom que se pavonea por la cubierta como si fuera el dueño de la nave- dijo Ben enfadado  
Es mi segundo a bordo- protestó James  
Una mierda de segundo, si me lo permitís- dijo Ben- Tiene a ese chico inconsciente en el mástil desde esta mañana por orden vuestra. Desde cuándo os habéis convertido en un ser cruel y desalmado?  
James apoyó los brazos en sus rodillas y ladeó la cabeza. Llevaba razón. Había olvidado al polizón. A estas horas debía haber muerto. Se sintió avergonzado ante Ben. Había sido un padre para él desde que perdió al suyo. La única persona en la que había confiado hasta que conoció a Sayid. Se levantó y se metió rápidamente en la bañera. Apestaba a vino y a sudor y la barba había crecido demasiado. En apenas unos minutos estaba en cubierta frente a aquel joven.  
La noche había caído y la cubierta estaba prácticamente a oscuras. Tom se acercaba con una antorcha.  
James puso su dedo en el cuello del polizón y vio aliviado que tenía pulso. Cogió un cuchillo y soltó las cuerdas que lo mantenían. El joven cayó al suelo sin recuperar el conocimiento.  
Debíais haberlo soltado mucho antes- dijo James enfadado  
Pero señor, dijisteis que vos os ocuparíais de él- protestó Tom  
Quitadle la mordaza- dijo avergonzado mientras se alejaba buscando un cubo con agua  
El joven no se movía, y apenas podía distinguir su rostro bajo aquella gorra que le cubría. James vació el cubo en su cara para ver si era capaz de reaccionar.  
El agua fría la devolvió a la vida. Estaba en el suelo, boca abajo. No tenía apenas fuerzas pero apoyó sus manos en la cubierta y levantó un poco la cabeza. Reconoció esas piernas que estaban delante de ella enseguida. Emitió un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Fue capaz de incorporarse más y alzó su cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.  
Kate?- preguntó horrorizado  
Maldita sea! Maldita sea, Kate!- dijo abrazándola desesperadamente  
Cubría su cabeza con su mano apretándola contra su pecho como si fueran a arrebatársela.  
Cómo sois tan estúpido?- dijo mirando a Tom con furia- Cómo no os disteis cuenta de que es una mujer?  
Francamente, señor, no imaginé que…- dijo avergonzado  
Pagaréis por esto, necio!- dijo mirándolo con odio- Es mi esposa, imbécil!  
Tom no quería ni pensar lo que le iba a suceder. Nunca en su vida había metido tanto la pata. Ese error le costaría caro, pensó mientras vio al barón alejarse a toda prisa con su esposa en brazos.  
Entró rápidamente en su camarote. Kate parecía inconsciente de nuevo, o dormida. Se sentó en la butaca del despacho con ella en brazos y tomó la jarra de agua. Necesitaba hidratarse, y aunque tuviera que obligarla iba a beber.  
Puso la jarra sobre sus labios humedeciéndolos y poco a poco fue inclinándola. En cuanto ella notó el líquido frío apoyó su mano sobre la de él sujetando la jarra y bebió durante largo rato.  
Cuando terminó de beber se apoyó en su pecho descansando. Parecía que recuperaba el pulso y James pudo notar su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Acariciaba su rostro mirándola a los ojos, pero era incapaz de abrir la boca e interrumpir aquel momento.  
Parece que me teníais guardado lo del cubo de agua- dijo ella sonriendo  
James le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sus ojos transmitían una profunda preocupación.  
Por qué habéis hecho todo esto?- preguntó con gesto de dolor  
Porque os amo- contestó ella con sinceridad  
Él la miró durante unos segundos eternos. Acariciaba sus labios heridos y resecos sin atreverse a besarla por miedo a dañarla. Fue ella la que se acercó y hundió su boca en la suya, buscando con ternura el remedio a su dolor.  
Después se incorporó con dificultad y dijo con una sonrisa:  
Tengo hambre. Esa es vuestra cena?- Kate miraba el plato de pollo que Ben había dejado sobre la mesa de James  
Comed. Diré que os preparen un baño- dijo él levantándose  
Cuando regresó Kate devoraba con apetito todo lo que había en aquella mesa. No cabía duda de que se repondría rápidamente. Admiraba su fortaleza. y se sintió profundamente aliviado de que no le hubiera sucedido nada.  
Se sentó a la mesa, junto a ella. Apoyó la barbilla en su mano y la observó mientras comía. No podía creer que estuviera delante de él. Creyó que la había perdido para siempre y allí estaba ella.  
Me estáis poniendo nerviosa- dijo Kate protestando  
Qué voy a hacer ahora con vos?- dijo él sonriendo- Una mujer insoportable en un barco, durante dos meses.  
Algo se os ocurrirá- contestó ella sin dejar de comer- Mientras no me atéis de nuevo al mástil o me lancéis por la borda.  
Pero algún plan tendréis- contestó el sonriendo- Siempre tenéis algo en mente.  
Ya no. Mi plan era encontraros. Ahora pensad vos- dijo ella riendo- Mirad A ver cómo os las arregláis para soportarme.  
Al menos sé cómo haceros callar- dijo él  
Amordazándome- dijo ella sonriendo  
Besándoos- contestó él  
Ella se recostó en la butaca y puso su mano en el vientre. Había comido tanto que no podía moverse.  
Creí que os enfadaríais al verme- dijo Kate sonriéndole  
Y estoy muy enfadado- contestó James- Estáis completamente loca.  
Pues no parecéis enojado- dijo ella  
Debéis reponeros, recobrar las fuerzas. Pero en cuanto estéis mejor oiréis mis gritos- dijo él con firmeza  
Seguro- dijo Kate sonriendo mientras se levantaba- Voy a bañarme, haced algo útil y buscad algo que pueda ponerme. Esto apesta.  
Ciertamente, querida, oléis a taberna- contestó James mirándola con devoción  
Revolvió el baúl donde había traído su ropa. No acertaba qué darle. Quizás una camisa sería suficiente, al menos para dormir. Mañana con tiempo pediría a Nadia y a Danielle algo que ella pudiera ponerse, algo de mujer. Estaba nervioso como un chiquillo. Iba a dormir allí, en su cama. O quizás no. Era posible que le pidiese que buscara otro camarote. Con ella no se sabía nunca, pero qué demonios? Era su esposa y le había dicho que le amaba. Lo lógico era que durmiesen juntos, pero la idea de tenerla junto a él, en su lecho le hacía sudar las manos de manera irracional.  
Se quedó de pié en la puerta del baño. Con la camisa en las manos y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Finalmente se decidió a llamar despacio.  
He encontrado algo que puede serviros, al menos para pasar la noche- dijo con timidez  
Pasad, y dejarla sobre la cómoda- contestó ella desde el otro lado de la puerta  
James entró intentando desviar la mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera la bañera. Dejó la camisa sobre el mueble y salió de allí nervioso. No podía ser que estuviera perdiendo la calma de ese modo. No deseaba nada más en el mundo que lanzarse sobre ella y hacerla suya, pero había algo que le frenaba. Algo que podía ser temor, inseguridad, miedo a no hacer las cosas bien, y que le paralizaba ante su presencia.  
Esperó fuera, en la alcoba. Caminando como un león enjaulado. Se sentó en el lecho, pero se levantó de inmediato. Era demasiado obvio. De pronto vio en qué estado se hallaba la estancia y comenzó a retirar la ropa del suelo y a recoger las botellas que había esparcidas por todo el dormitorio. Todo aquello estaba hecho una pocilga. Debería incluso cambiar las sábanas, pero no daba tiempo. Ella salió del baño.  
Únicamente llevaba puesta su camisa. Le llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando sus piernas a la vista. Y James se alegró de haber elegido aquella fina prenda que dejaba ver al trasluz su hermosa figura.  
Servirá por hoy- dijo Kate con una sonrisa tímida- Pero si mañana no encontráis algo más no podré salir de aquí, y entonces me pondré bastante más insoportable de lo habitual.  
Danielle y Nadia os prestarán algo- contestó él- Pero de todos modos no es muy recomendable que os prodiguéis demasiado por la cubierta. Dos meses sin una mujer es mucho tiempo para un hombre y no quiero que tengáis problemas.  
De momento no creo que me apetezca ver el sol- dijo ella sonriendo- He tenido suficiente hoy.  
Eso es cierto- dijo él con una sonrisa nerviosa- Tenéis más Pecas que nunca.  
Ella hizo una mueca y se sentó en el lecho. Su gesto cambió de pronto y se ensombreció. Recordó cuántas veces John le dijo que no se expusiera al sol, que una dama no debía tener pecas ni dorar su piel.  
John murió poco después de que os fuerais- dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo  
Lo siento mucho- dijo él con tristeza- Pero no había nada que hacer por su vida.  
Al menos pude despedirme de él- dijo ella  
James se sentó junto a ella y acarició su cabello húmedo. Olía a fresco, a limpio. Ella impregnaba cualquier cosa con su aroma. Parecía que se hubiera bañado con costosas esencias en lugar de con aquel jabón burdo y barato.  
Habéis vivido una pesadilla estos días- dijo él con ternura  
Y vuestra herida?- preguntó ella preocupada  
Un rasguño como os dije- contestó él quitándole importancia  
Dejadme ver- dijo ella  
Kate levantó despacio la camisa y la sujetó con una mano contra su pecho. Después observó atentamente la herida que ya empezaba a cicatrizar. Tenía buen aspecto. En unos días sería sólo un mal recuerdo. Recorrió con su mano la zona para ver si había hinchazón o infección, presionando con suavidad.  
James cogió su mano retirándola de su cuerpo. La miraba fijamente a los ojos.  
Duele?- dijo ella  
En absoluto- dijo él con la voz profunda  
Y era cierto. No le dolía. Pero el contacto de su mano en su piel, esa caricia tibia, era más de lo que podía soportar. De modo que la besó apasionadamente, aspirando su olor, su sabor.  
Ella se acercó a él estrechando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Entregándose a sus caricias por primera vez sin temor, sin reservas. Toda su piel despertó a unas sensaciones que había querido negarse durante tanto tiempo y que empezó a descubrir cuando James entró en su vida. Y se abandonó a su boca, a sus manos, a su piel, sintiéndose por primera vez una mujer plena.

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a James. A su lado, ella dormía boca abajo. Su rostro vuelto hacia él. Su espalda desnuda. Él acarició su cabello suavemente para no despertarla y sonrió. Había perdido todo lo que poseía en su país. Inglaterra entera debía andar buscándolo por haber asesinado al rey. Pero se sentía el hombre más feliz de la tierra.


	21. Chapter 21

Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! Muchas muchas muchas! Amiiiiiika me alegro de que te guste ;) Y Nieves, completamente de acuerdo con tus comentarios. Con todos! Yo también adoraba a Sayid, y lo que hicieron con él sobretodo en la sexta temporada es de juzgado de guardia. No se, igual le tenían manía al actor… Y lo de Shannon patético. La Juliet del principio me encantó y es verdad que con James perdió toda la gracia. Y él también, por supuesto. Y la Kate del principio, la que tomaba sus decisiones, la que subía a los árboles a por comida y les seguía a escondidas por la selva, esa es la que me gustaba. Luego fue algo patético. Estirar un triángulo y hacer un final porque algo había que hacer. Oye, hemos hecho un foro para hacer un final a nuestra manera. Cogemos personajes y escribimos. Algo diferente. Juliet está libre jejejeje! Y no se va a quedar con James! Os mando el link. Participar que hay muchos personajes libres. Echar un ojo y a ver qué os parece ;) .com/

Besos!

CAPÍTULO 21

Cuando os canséis de mirarme deberíais buscar algo de comer- dijo Kate abriendo los ojos  
Estáis despierta- susurró James  
Es imposible dormir con vuestros ojos clavados en mi- dijo ella abrazándose a él  
Es imposible no miraros- dijo él besándola dulcemente  
Tengo hambre- protestó ella  
No deberíais, anoche devorasteis mi cena- dijo James sonriendo  
Llevaba tres días sin probar bocado- contestó ella- Creo que pondré una queja al capitán sobre su hospitalidad  
El capitán os dirá que os habéis colado en su barco sin pagar pasaje- dijo James riendo  
Entonces creéis que me tirará por la borda?- preguntó ella  
Eso depende de cómo os comportéis. Si lo hacéis como anoche no creo que lo haga- dijo James guiñándole un ojo  
Muy gracioso- dijo Kate riendo- Iría yo misma a por el desayuno, pero creo que mi atuendo no es apropiado.  
Está bien- gruñó él levantándose- Pero no os mováis de donde estáis. Todavía tengo que decidir que hacer con vos.  
James se levantó del lecho de mala gana. Se hubiera quedado allí todo el día, pero él también empezaba a tener apetito. Se abotonó la camisa sin dejar de mirarla.  
Kate se incorporó cubriendo su cuerpo con las sábanas. Tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro y sus ojos brillaban.  
No creéis que ha sido suficiente con tenerme atada a ese mástil durante todo un día- dijo ella riendo  
El rostro de James se ensombreció. Se volvió a sentar en la cama y cogió sus manos con cuidado. Todavía podían verse las heridas que las cuerdas habían provocado en sus muñecas.  
Sólo estaba bromeando, James- dijo Kate apenada al ver su reacción  
Esto no es ninguna broma- dijo él acariciando sus manos- Podíais haber muerto mientras yo me emborrachaba.  
No sabíais que era yo- dijo ella acariciando su cabello  
Eso no es excusa. Ni siquiera un ladronzuelo se merece esto- dijo él- De no haber sido por Ben…  
James, basta de torturaros- dijo ella con firmeza- No deberíamos mirar atrás. Ambos nos hemos hecho mucho daño, hemos sufrido demasiado. Ahora vamos a un lugar nuevo, juntos. A empezar una vida. Tenemos que olvidar lo que sucedió hasta esta noche.  
Eso no va a ser posible, Kate- dijo él con el semblante serio- No se si sois consciente de que deben estar buscándonos por asesinar al rey.  
Es que no estaremos a salvo en Virginia?- preguntó ella preocupada  
No completamente- dijo él- En cuanto lleguen las noticias de la muerte de su majestad estaremos en problemas.  
Creéis que el gobernador o cualquier otro colono podría denunciarnos?- dijo ella nerviosa  
No creo que el gobernador lo hiciera. Widmore es un buen hombre. Su enemistad con el rey viene de lejos. De cuando eran jóvenes. Por eso le destinaron a Virginia. Al rey le molestaba en la corte- dijo James- Hablaré con él en cuanto lleguemos y hará la vista gorda, pero cualquier otro podría descubrirnos. O simplemente sería fácil que en Inglaterra atasen cabos y dieran con nosotros.  
Creéis que serían capaces de buscarnos allí?- preguntó Kate  
Eso depende de quién suceda al rey- contestó él- El hombre que nos salvó la vida, Richard Alpert, me dijo que habría una pugna por la sucesión. Si los herederos legítimos se hacen con el trono no nos molestarán, pero si Ethan llega al poder, quién sabe.  
Tendremos que estar pendientes entonces de las noticias- dijo ella  
Muy pendientes, Kate- dijo James mirándola con preocupación- Entendéis ahora por qué quise que os quedaseis allí? Esto no va a ser fácil.  
Estamos juntos. Es lo único que importa- dijo ella con una sonrisa triste  
No es lo único- contestó él con preocupación  
Una vez os dije que odiaba que nadie decidiese por mí- dijo ella con firmeza- Cuando salí tras vos tomé una determinación. Y no vais a conseguir que me arrepienta de ella. De modo que no tenéis opciones. Quisisteis casaros conmigo, y después me dijisteis que me amabais. Así que ahora tendréis que soportarme el resto de vuestra vida.  
Kate sonreía. Sabía que posiblemente a él le atormentase el pasado y el futuro incierto. Pero no estaba dispuesta a verle sufrir. Él no le había dicho nada, pero viendo la manera en la que la miraba podría haber jurado que los tres días que habían pasado en aquel barco habían sido peor tormento para James de lo que fueron para ella.  
James la miró fijamente a los ojos tomando su rostro entre sus manos  
Necesito que me juréis que si algún día nuestras vidas están en peligro haréis lo imposible por salvar la vuestra. Por encima de todo- dijo James con firmeza  
Mi vida no vale nada sin vos- protestó ella  
Juradlo!- dijo él  
Ella lo miró con devoción. No servía de nada decirle la verdad. Si ese momento llegaba volvería a decidir por sí misma de nuevo.  
Os lo juro- mintió  
James la estrechó en sus brazos. Sabía que mentía. Pero también sabía que él mismo la protegería con su vida.

El aire de cubierta le sentó bien. Hacía fresco pero el sol lucía y la mar estaba en calma. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para pedir algo de comer. Había sido una noche intensa y debía reponer fuerzas.  
James sonrió al recordar las horas precedentes. Su nerviosismo casi infantil, la timidez inicial de ambos y la entrega final. Siempre intuyó que debajo de aquella fachada de dama inaccesible e incluso fría había una mujer apasionada. Lo supo desde el primer día en que la besó en el jardín de su casa. Pero nunca pudo imaginar hasta qué punto. En un primer momento ella se mostró incluso avergonzada al recibir sus caricias, pero finalmente Kate fue capaz de hacerlo enloquecer como nunca nadie hizo. No podía haber elegido mejor esposa, pensó con una sonrisa pícara.  
Capitán- dijo un hombre en cubierta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos  
James se giró y vio a un tipo de aspecto extraño. Llevaba el pelo largo, una barba bien poblada, y unas ropas que indicaban su baja condición. Casi podía decirse que era un mendigo de los muchos que poblaban las ciudades de Inglaterra.  
Sois vos el capitán? El barón Ford?- insistió  
Y quién sois vos?- preguntó con recelo  
Me llamo Desmond. Desmond Hume- contestó aquel hombre- Tengo algo para vos.  
Desmond sacó una carta y se la entregó. Llevaba el sello de la casa real. Aquello no le gustó nada a James y la abrió allí mismo leyéndola con el ceño fruncido.

_Estimado barón, __  
__Por la amistad que nos une necesito pediros un favor que sé que cumpliréis. __  
__El hombre que os entrega esta carta es de vital importancia. Allá donde vayáis os pido encarecidamente que cuidéis de él y que no reveléis a nadie esta petición. __  
__Confío en vos. Sé que no me defraudaréis. ___

_Atentamente, ___

_Richard Alpert_

James suspiró aliviado. Pero inmediatamente centró su atención en aquel hombre. No necesitaba hacer preguntas para hacer lo que decía la carta. Le debía dos veces la vida a Richard, y si le pedía algo lo haría sin pensarlo. Pero no podía evitar que la curiosidad le invadiera.  
Desmond Hume, decís- dijo observándolo  
Así es- contestó él  
A qué se debe vuestra presencia en mi barco, si puedo preguntar?- dijo James  
Es una larga historia, señor- contestó Desmond con una triste sonrisa- Y creedme que a mí mismo me gustaría tener la respuesta a vuestra pregunta, pero os diré que he vivido en un convento franciscano desde que tengo uso de razón. Al norte de Inglaterra. No conocí a mis padres ni tengo familiar alguno.  
James lo miraba con curiosidad. Ahora comprendía por qué aquel tipo le parecía extraño. Todos los frailes lo eran.  
Hace un par de semanas unos hombres asaltaron el convento- continuó Desmond- Lo saquearon y lo incendiaron. Pero unos hermanos y yo pudimos escapar. Ellos me condujeron a vuestro barco. Y me dijeron que era de vital importancia que viajase con vos. Después un hombre me entregó esta carta y me dijo que os la diese en persona.

Poca información iba a sacar de aquel desgraciado. Estaba mucho más perdido que él. Pero poco importaba. Era un problema más que añadir a su lista. Si no tenía suficiente con cuidar a una mujer capaz de vestirse de hombre y subirse a un barco metida en un tonel de vino, ahora tenía a un fraile medio loco al que proteger.  
Bien, Desmond. Espero que estéis cómodo- dijo James con la voz pausada- Y ahora si me disculpáis, tengo a una esposa hambrienta esperando que se enojará si no le llevo pronto algo de comer.  
Capitán- llamó Desmond- A dónde vamos?  
A Virginia- contestó él mientras se alejaba  
Y qué se supone que he de hacer yo allí?- preguntó nervioso  
Pensaré algo- contestó James fastidiado- Pero de momento, no despegaos de mi trasero.

Cuando entró en la cocina vio que no había nadie allí más que Sayid. Eso le molestó. Debía preparar él mismo algo. De modo que buscó en la despensa algo que no requiriese demasiado tiempo. Pan, leche fresca, queso y algo de fruta que todavía no se había estropeado bastarían de momento.  
Sayid lo miraba divertido.  
Habéis pasado buena noche, señor?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona  
Pues sí, a decir verdad- dijo refunfuñando  
Ya veo- contestó Sayid- Y venís a reponer fuerzas  
Exacto- contestó James  
Lleváis comida para varias personas- dijo Sayid sin dejar de molestar  
Qué demonios os importa- gruñó James  
Creo que va a ser un viaje agotador para vos- dijo Sayid sonriendo  
Y para vos- dijo James- Hay un hombre en cubierta, un antiguo fraile. Su nombre es Desmond Hume. No le quitéis el ojo de encima. Necesito que lo mantengáis a salvo, ya que yo voy a estar ocupado- dijo devolviéndole el golpe  
Será un placer- contestó Sayid  
Ah, y mi esposa necesita algo de ropa- añadió James incómodo- Mirad a ver si podéis pedirle algo a Nadia y a Danielle  
Por supuesto- dijo Sayid sonriendo- Qué aproveche, señor. El almuerzo, digo!  
Hijo de perra- gruñó James

Cuando entró a su camarote Kate estaba sentada en el escritorio. Tenía las rodillas sujetas entre sus brazos y sus manos sostenían una de las cartas que James había escrito. Su rostro había perdido la sonrisa con la que despertó. Las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.


	22. Chapter 22

Bueno chicas, os subo otro. Estoy volviendo a coger ritmo jejeje! En cuanto a link del foro que os dije se ve que me lo han borrado. No os puedo mandar privados, o no se cómo hacerlo, pero por si a alguna le interesa lo pongo en clave. Después de las http, los : y las dos barras ponéis en el navegador, sin las w previouslyonlost. foroactivo. com/ forum. htm. A ver si así os llega ;) Al final me bloquean la cuenta jejejeje!

CAPÍTULO 22

James entró casi apenado por interrumpirla. Dejó la comida sobre el escritorio y se sentó a su lado, en silencio.

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con tristeza.

Necesito saber que esto no va a volver a pasar- dijo mostrándole la carta

A qué os referís?- dijo él confundido

Necesito saber que no renunciaréis a esto. Que lucharéis por nosotros. Que no os rendiréis- dijo Kate dejando el papel sobre el escritorio

James suspiró profundamente. La fuerza y el brillo que tenían sus ojos le intimidaban y le hacían sentirse avergonzado.

Kate, esta noche ha sido la mejor de mi vida. Me habéis demostrado que tenéis mucho más valor que yo. Habéis venido hasta aquí, sin temor, arriesgándolo todo. Pero no volveré a defraudaros. Me voy a dejar la piel por vos- dijo él con firmeza- Nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

Ella sonrió y tomó su mano. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en la carta.

Eso me basta- dijo con suavidad

Aprovechad la fruta. En un par de días no tendremos más- dijo James acercándole la bandeja

Ella cogió una naranja y aspiró su aroma. Le gustaban más por cómo olían que por su sabor.

Y mi ropa?- preguntó Kate

Pedí a Sayid que os buscase algo, aunque creo que no la necesitaréis- dijo James sonriendo

Muy listo- protestó ella riendo- Pero qué se supone que debo hacer, quedarme aquí encerrada durante dos meses?

Eso sería perfecto. Aquí dentro no podéis meteros en demasiados líos, y si os ponéis insoportable siempre puedo marcharme- dijo James bromeando

Lo tenéis todo muy bien atado- dijo ella fingiendo enfado

Con vos es mejor tenerlo todo previsto- dijo James

Una cosa, crees que podríamos hablarnos con más no se… confianza. Después de lo que pasó anoche me resulta cómico tanto protocolo, no?

Como quieras- dijo James con indiferencia. Con protocolo o sin él pensaba repetir lo de esa noche mientras tuviera fuerzas.

Estaba especialmente hermosa aquella mañana. La luz que entraba de la ventana del camarote iluminaba su rostro. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que no había visto nunca. Y aquella sencilla camisa le sentaba demasiado bien.

Acercó su silla a la de ella y la subió a sus rodillas. Enterró su cara en su nuca oliendo su aroma.

Pero te parece bien?- insistió ella

Me parece perfecto- dijo James. Apartaba su cabello con una de sus manos. Luego empezó a besarla suavemente a lo largo de todo su cuello. La mano que quedaba libre comenzó a soltar los botones de la camisa con lentitud

Es que se me hace raro hablarte con tanta parafernalia. Con John y Alex siempre hemos tenido más confianza y…

Oh, vamos! Cállate!- rió James- Estoy intentando mandar el protocolo a la mierda y llevarte a la cama!

Otra vez?- dijo ella sorprendida

Una y mil veces. Recuerda que tenemos un pacto- dijo él sonriendo

Así que todo esto es por el heredero- dijo ella

Y porque me vuelves loco, pecas- dijo James besándola apasionadamente

Kate alargó el brazo buscándolo junto a ella pero no lo encontró. Abrió los ojos y a juzgar por la luz del sol debía ser más de medio día. Se había vuelto a dormir, pero no tenía ningún remordimiento por ello. Necesitaba descansar y aquel sueño le había venido muy bien.

Se levantó y fue hacia el baño. No encontró ropa para ponerse, de modo que volvió a colocarse la camisa de James. Se sentó en el lecho y se dispuso a esperar a que regresase. Cuando ya estaba empezando a impacientarse oyó que golpeaban la puerta.

Señora, puedo pasar?- dijo Nadia al otro lado

Pasa, pasa- contestó alegrándose de tener alguien con quien hablar

Le traigo algo de ropa- dijo sonriendo

No sabes cómo te lo agradezco- dijo Kate con sinceridad examinando las prendas

Siento no tener nada mejor, pero…- Nadia estaba un poco incómoda porque las ropas que le traía no estaban a la altura de una dama.

Son perfectas, Nadia- interrumpió Kate- Voy a vestirme de inmediato. Necesito tomar el aire.

Se os ofrece algo más?- preguntó la joven

No, no. Más tarde me daré un baño pero lo prepararé yo misma- dijo Kate

Nadia se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás. Parecía que se estaba encontrando mal. Se sujetó a la cómoda y justo cuando fue a caer Kate la sujetó.

Nadia, qué te ocurre?- preguntó nerviosa

Es sólo un mareo- dijo la joven tímidamente

Ven, ven- dijo Kate llevándola hacia el lecho

No os preocupéis, se me está pasando ya- dijo Nadia intentando salir de la alcoba

Sentaos aquí y no seáis terca- dijo Kate impaciente

Nadia se sentó en una butaca y respiró hondo intentando componerse. Bebió a pequeños sorbos la jarra de agua fresca que Kate le ofreció y poco a poco recuperó el color.

Imagino que no hay un médico a bordo- dijo Kate con preocupación

No es necesario- dijo la joven

Yo creo que si- dijo Kate- Te has quedado completamente blanca, Nadia.

Siento haberos asustado- dijo Nadia tímidamente

Te ocurre esto a menudo?- dijo Kate- Quizás no te alimentas lo suficiente.

Señora, no es nada- dijo Nadia- Creo que estoy embarazada.

Kate abrió los ojos sorprendida y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Eso es maravilloso- dijo cogiéndole la mano- Enhorabuena, Nadia

Aún no he dicho nada a mi esposo, así que os rogaría que…- dijo ella con timidez

Será nuestro secreto- dijo Kate sonriendo- Pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás de trabajar. Tienes que cuidarte.

Señora, me ocupo de la colada y la cocina. No puedo…- protestó ella

Yo lo haré- interrumpió Kate decidida

Pero cómo vais a hacer eso vos?- preguntó Nadia sorprendida

Escucha, he trabajado en mi casa desde que era niña. En el campo, en la cocina, en cualquier lugar- dijo Kate sonriendo- Así que no será nada nuevo, e incluso me servirá para distraerme en este lugar.

Pero qué opinará de esto el barón?- preguntó ella nerviosa

El barón es cosa mía- dijo Kate sonriendo- Ahora id a descansar. Yo iré a la cocina a ver qué hay que hacer. Tenéis que cuidaros.

Os lo agradezco mucho- dijo Nadia con franqueza

No tienes por qué. Tú lo harías por mí- dijo ella- Y díselo a Sayid. Será una gran noticia.

Kate subió a cubierta emocionada por la noticia y por tener algo que hacer. No estaba acostumbrada a no tener ninguna tarea de la que ocuparse y poder ser útil durante aquellos dos meses que se avecinaban era muy gratificante.

Se había puesto una camisa blanca ajustada bajo el pecho. Y una falda color gris. Era ropa de sirvienta, pero eso no era nada nuevo para Kate. Generalmente era su ropa habitual durante sus jornadas de trabajo en el campo. El aire fresco acarició su rostro y se asomó por la borda contemplando el mar. Se sentía feliz. Pletórica.

Buenos días, bella dama- dijo un joven sonriéndole- No os había visto aún en este barco.

Buenos días- contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Me llamo Desmond, y vos?- dijo él

Kate- contestó divertida. Aquel hombre la estaba confundiendo seguramente con una sirvienta.

Así que rumbo al nuevo mundo- dijo él divertido

Igual que vos, imagino- dijo ella sonriendo

No viajaréis sola, cierto?- dijo Desmond intentando averiguar algo de aquella curiosa mujer

En realidad no. Viajo con mi esposo- dijo ella

Vaya por dios!- dijo Desmond sin dejar de sonreír- Ya decía yo que era demasiada suerte encontrar en este maldito barco a un ángel como vos y que encima no estuviera acompañada.

Acompañada está. Aunque a veces se me escape- dijo James con el ceño fruncido colocándose tras ella

Miraba fijamente a Desmond. Había oído el cumplido que le había lanzado a su esposa y no le había gustado en absoluto. Si no fuera porque Richard le había pedido que cuidase de él ahora mismo estaría nadando en el océano.

De modo que es vuestra esposa- dijo Desmond avergonzado

Efectivamente- contestó él con frialdad

Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kate en un gesto de posesión. No tenía intención de que aquel hombre creyera que podía cortejar a su esposa sin que aquello tuviera consecuencias.

No pretendía molestar- dijo Desmond consciente del lío en el que se había metido

Pues lo hacéis, así que será mejor que os larguéis- dijo James en tono amenazante

A ti te parece normal lo que acabas de hacer?- dijo Kate enfadada

Y qué demonios quieres? Que deje que te piropee en mi cara?- dijo James más enfadado que ella todavía

No había motivo para ser descortés. Ese hombre solo pretendía agradar- dijo ella

No, si la culpa no es suya. Es tuya. Acaso no te dije que te quedases en el camarote? Es que no me oíste cuando dije que tendrías problemas si subías aquí sola?- dijo James perdiendo los nervios

Si crees que me vas a tener encerrada durante dos meses estás muy equivocado conmigo, James- dijo ella con firmeza- No obedezco órdenes.

Pues tendrás que obedecer las mías!- gritó él- Ahora soy tu esposo!

Mi esposo, no mi dueño!- dijo ella retirándose enfadada

James se quedó en la cubierta muy enfadado. Intentó respirar hondo y calmarse un poco, pero no lo conseguía. Estaba más que claro que ella iba a ponerle las cosas difíciles. Era demasiado independiente. Y además terca e impulsiva. Le iba a traer muchos problemas. Pero ella también estaba muy equivocada si pretendía seguir haciendo lo que le viniera en gana. Ahora era él quien tenía las riendas. Y no iba a consentir que le pasara por encima.


	23. Chapter 23

Gracias por las rewiew, chicas! Alisue me alegro mucho de que te hayas animado a escribir. Cuando cuelgues algo avísame! A mi también me encantan las historias de época y es verdad lo que dices, fics no hay muchos. La verdad que en castellano hay poquísimos y a mi en inglés se me hace muy difícil leerlos. Así que aunque sea de Jack y Kate no dudes que la leeré ;)

Nieves jejeje Lo tuyo tiene mérito! Que no te gusten Kate y Sawyer y te tragues lo que escribo…. En cuanto a lo de rolear, si te digo la verdad yo tampoco lo he hecho nunca y es cierto que no es fácil. Es un poco como hacer fics pero más chungo porque no puedes utilizar al resto de personajes como quieras, solo al tuyo. Pero la parte buena es que no te quita mucho tiempo porque escribes poquito cada vez. La oferta sigue en pie hasta que tú quieras. Juliet sigue libre, de momento. Pero aunque no lo esté cuando te animes puedes coger al personaje que te guste de los que queden libres

Bueno, hoy capítulo cortito y de transición. Ya se acercan a la costa…

CAPÍTULO 23

Estaba más que claro que no iba a tener un momento de paz, pensó James cuando entró en el camarote y no encontró allí a Kate.

Había tenido una mañana bastante movidita. Tuvo que soportar las suplicas de Tom, que le pidió perdón de mil formas distintas. Y después presenciar como el fraile loco le reía las gracias a Kate.

Y ahora que iba a intentar arreglar las cosas con ella había vuelto a desaparecer. Le estaba desafiando, y si lo que quería era cabrearlo lo estaba consiguiendo.

Salió dando un portazo y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Quizás Ben supiera dónde estaba.

Dónde está?- dijo con furia

Dónde está quién?- dijo Ben nervioso

Mi mujer!- dijo James

Qué poco os ha durado la luna de miel- dijo Ben suspirando

La habéis visto o no?- insistió

Creo que ha ido a lavandería- contestó Ben

A la lavandería, a hacer qué?, se preguntaba James mientras se dirigía hacia allí acelerando el paso. No estaba acostumbrado a cuidar de nadie. Ni siquiera sabía cuidarse a sí mismo. Y no podía soportar la idea de que le pasara algo por su culpa. Aquel barco estaba lleno de gente. A muchos los conocía, pero a otros no. Y no sabía las intenciones que llevaban. El monje, por ejemplo, Richard le dijo que lo protegiese, pero quién era ese tío? James no lo sabía y no estaba tranquilo perdiéndola de vista a cada rato.

Respiró aliviado cuando la vio lavando tranquilamente una enorme pila de ropa.

Se puede saber qué haces?- dijo observándola

Se llama lavar la ropa- dijo ella indiferente

Por su tono de voz podía ver que estaba molesta por la discusión de la mañana, pero él tampoco lo estaba menos.

Hay gente que puede hacer eso- dijo él

Y yo también puedo hacerlo- contestó ella

De acuerdo, ya se que sabes hacer muchas cosas. Enhorabuena. Pero el caso es que no debes hacerlas. No debes estar sola campando a tus anchas por el barco- dijo él enfadado

Mira, James. Si quieres te vuelvo a repetir lo que te he dicho esta mañana en cubierta, luego tu te vuelves a enfadar y yo más todavía- dijo ella con serenidad- O si lo prefieres te explico por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Habla- dijo él cortante

Si vas a estar a la defensiva no pienso hablar- dijo Kate mirándole fijamente- Dime, qué es lo que te molesta? Que me pueda pasar algo o que hable con otro hombre?

Las dos cosas- dijo él con el ceño fruncido

Y crees que es normal esa actitud?- dijo ella enfadada- No crees que estás exagerando?

Exagerando?- dijo él sorprendido- Hace tres días tenías al rey encima agrediéndote, y hace dos estuviste colgando del mástil durante horas. Me vas a decir ahora que no tengo que preocuparme por ti?

Kate lo miró a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Al fin y al cabo era cierto lo que estaba diciendo.

Bueno, visto de ese modo…- dijo sonriendo

Y de qué otro modo hay que verlo?- dijo él más tranquilo

Estoy haciendo esto porque Nadia no se encuentra bien- dijo Kate- Esta mañana me ha traído la ropa y se ha desmayado. Así que le he dicho que descanse y que ya me ocupaba yo de sus tareas.

Y qué es lo que le pasa?- preguntó James ya calmado

Le prometí no decir nada- contestó ella dudosa

No hay un médico abordo- dijo James preocupado- Dime al menos si es grave.

No, no es grave- dijo Kate sonriendo- Está esperando un bebé, pero no puedes decir nada. Sayid aún no lo sabe.

Ah! Es eso- dijo James aliviado- No diré nada. Pero prométeme que cuando tengas algo que hacer no irás sola. Danielle, Ben o Sayid pueden acompañarte, o incluso yo mismo.

Muy bien- dijo ella sonriendo- Pues si vas a estar aquí hasta que acabe será mejor que me ayudes.

A lavar la ropa?- preguntó sorprendido

Pues claro- dijo ella riendo- Es fácil. Yo enjabono y tú aclaras. Anda, vamos!

Habrase visto!- gruñó él remangándose las mangas de la camisa

Estuvieron durante un buen rato con la tarea. James intentaba centrarse en eso, que no era tan difícil aunque no lo hubiera hecho en su vida. Pero la presencia de ella tan cerca de él le hacía imposible concentrarse. Estaba tan segura de si misma que lo hacía sentirse un idiota. Había entrado allí muy enfadado. Dispuesto a hacerla entrar en razón ejerciendo sus derechos como hombre, y sin embargo estaba haciendo la colada sonriendo como un tonto y con unos deseos enormes de tomarla entre sus brazos.

Ahora tenemos que tenderla- dijo ella sonriendo

Que lo haga otro- dijo atrayéndola hacia si

James, podrían vernos!- dijo Kate riendo

James empujó un barril contra la puerta.

Ya no- dijo besándola apasionadamente

Casi sin darse cuenta se encontró sentada sobre la mesa, con la blusa desabrochada y con los besos de James recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba completamente loco, pero era una locura deliciosa, pensó mientras se abandonaba entre sus brazos.

Los días fueron pasando, y con el paso del tiempo llegó la tranquilidad. James parecía más relajado. Estaba aceptando la idea de que su esposa era diferente. Todas las mañanas se ocupaba de la colada y la cocina, y se había acostumbrado a verla deambular por el barco. De todos modos no había peligro. Se encargó personalmente de que todos supieran exactamente quién era ella y qué le pasaría a quien se atreviera a molestarla, así que todo el mundo era cortés con Kate.

Desmond era un tipo bastante extraño, pero sus conversaciones eran siempre inteligentes. Había leído multitud de escritos y siempre tenía algo interesante que contar, ya fuera de las constelaciones estelares o de la historia de los pueblos del mundo. Kate se emocionaba con aquellas cosas pero eso a James no le importaba en absoluto porque él también lo hacía. Le hubiese encantado tener a su disposición toda esa cantidad de libros que había en los monasterios. Hubiese pasado horas leyendo todo aquello.

Poco a poco el barco avanzaba hacia su destino, y sus ocupantes con él.

Aquellos días felices que James y Kate pasaban en su mayoría entre las sábanas estaban terminando, y una sensación de inquietud empezaba a instalarse en ellos.

Una vez que llegaran a Virginia deberían enfrentarse de nuevo con sus problemas. Y el nuevo mundo estaba cada vez más cerca.


	24. Chapter 24

Chicas, siento la espera pero ya sabéis lo que son estos días… Buscas y buscas y no encuentras nada que termine de gustarte para regalar jejejeje! Os subo este capítulo más que nada para poder felicitaros a todas la Navidad. Espero que estéis en compañía de vuestros seres queridos y que la disfrutéis. Estas fechas pueden ser muy bonitas pero también muy tristes. Espero de corazón que para vosotras sean inolvidables. Ha sido un año muy intenso para mí, y muy duro en ocasiones, pero esto me ha servido para evadirme de los problemas y saber que estáis ahí, que hay gente a la que no conoces, que incluso ni siquiera comparte tus gustos, pero te lee y disfruta con ello es muy gratificante.

Gabism, alisue, amiiiiiiiika, nieves, a todas un fuerte abrazo y mis mejores deseos para el año que comienza.

Amiiiiiiiika, si que debes ser la única a la que le gusta Sayid con Shannon jajajaja, y Nieves, espero que la sorpresa del final no te desagrade demasiado XD

Y a todas, recomendaros el fic de alisue. Está muy bien escrito, aunque no sea skate jejejeje!

FELICES FIESTAS!

CAPÍTULO 24

Ella dijo que no había que llamar la atención, de modo que los vestidos que había elegido no eran ni mucho menos ostentosos. Pero al verla frente al espejo mientras intentaba recoger un rizo que se rebelaba a sujetarse al moño que se había hecho, James pensó que era imposible que una mujer como ella pasase desapercibida.

Aquella noche se había puesto un vestido en tonos verdes y la pequeña esmeralda en el cuello. Eso y el color de sus mejillas, tostadas por el sol de la travesía resaltaban de un modo especial el brillo de sus ojos.

El gobernador y su esposa quedarían impresionados. Hubiera querido dar una gran fiesta, mostrarle a todo el mundo lo feliz que era y presumir de ella. Pero era importante mantener la discreción. Cuanta menos gente supiera que había vuelto a Virginia mucho mejor. De modo que se decantó por ofrecer una cena sencilla en la que contaría todo lo ocurrido a Charles Widmore.

Se acercó a ella despacio y la cogió por la cintura. El espejo ofrecía la imagen de una pareja joven y bella, pero cuando Kate levantó el rostro James pudo ver una honda tristeza en sus ojos.

Qué te ocurre, Kate?- preguntó preocupado

No es nada- dijo ella tímidamente

Es por la cena? No tienes que angustiarte. Conozco a esa familia desde que era prácticamente un niño. Son buena gente. Nos apoyarán hasta donde les sea posible- dijo él con sinceridad

No es eso, James- dijo ella- Si tú confías en ellos yo también lo hago.

Entonces, qué es lo que sucede?- dijo inquieto

Ella se apartó de él y caminó despacio hasta el tocador. Dejó con calma las horquillas que llevaba en la mano y luego se giró. No le miraba a los ojos. Pero James podía adivinar que algo le ocurría.

Es solo que…- Kate parecía dudar entre decir o no lo que sentía- Crees que estamos seguros aquí? Quiero decir, llevamos ya unos días en este lugar y no puedo quitarme de encima la inquietud. Temo que los hombres del rey hayan venido tras nosotros y aparezcan aquí en cualquier momento.

Kate, no deberías…- dijo James angustiado

No puedo evitarlo- dijo ella sonriendo amargamente- Cuándo crees que podemos bajar la guardia? Cuándo podemos considerarnos a salvo?

Imagino que en cuanto lleguen noticias de que los legitimistas han conseguido hacerse con el trono. Si es que eso ocurre- dijo James abrazándola con ternura

Rezo todos los días para que lleguen esas noticias- dijo ella suspirando

Pasará, pecas- dijo James sonriéndole- Y entonces podremos ser libres. Quedarnos aquí o regresar a casa, pero seremos libres y estaremos a salvo.

Kate le miró a los ojos. La seguridad que le transmitía consiguió calmarla ligeramente. Quiso creerle. Tenía fe en él, pero no podía sentirse tranquila. Y menos ahora. No le importaba tener que huir nuevamente con él. Le seguiría al fin del mundo. Pero ahora tenía otra cosa en que pensar aunque bajo ningún concepto quería preocuparlo más de lo necesario. Porque a pesar de que James intentase parecer firme y seguro, Kate sabía que sentía el mismo miedo que ella.

Será mejor que bajemos a esperar a tus amigos- dijo ella sonriéndole- Deben estar al llegar.

James tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente.

Cuidaré de ti. No te preocupes por nada, pecas- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Y yo de ti- dijo ella sonriéndole

Cuando Charles, Eloise, y su hija Penélope llegaron a su casa, Kate pudo comprobar que James estaba en lo cierto. Se notaba que aquellas personas lo apreciaban de verdad. Y se tranquilizó al ver que eran amables y sinceros.

Así que finalmente encostrasteis una esposa de vuestro agrado- dijo Eloise sonriendo

Todas tenían un defecto. Ninguna le gustaba lo suficiente. Qué es lo que hicisteis vos para lograr atraparlo, querida?- preguntó Penélope divertida

En realidad hice todo lo que pude para evitar esa boda- dijo Kate sonriendo

Pero como soy irresistible finalmente cayó rendida a mis encantos- dijo James riendo

En cualquier caso es muy agradable teneros aquí de nuevo- dijo Charles- Tenéis pensado estableceros aquí?

En realidad tenemos que hablar de eso, Charles- dijo James cambiando el semblante- Pero mejor será que lo hagamos después de cenar.

Has visto cómo se miran?- dijo Kate al oído de James mientras se dirigían hacia el salón

Quiénes?- preguntó extrañado

Desmond y Penélope. No te has fijado?- dijo ella

Qué dices? Es un buen tipo pero es un don nadie. No tiene fortuna ni nombre- dijo él protestando

Tengo que recordarte que te has casado con una mujer arruinada? O con quién se casó tu padre?- dijo ella sonriendo

Tienes demasiada imaginación- dijo James sin poder evitar observar que ciertamente ambos parecían encantados de haberse conocido

La cena transcurrió en un ambiente distendido y familiar. Charles contó multitud de anécdotas de la vida de James. Llegó allí siendo prácticamente un crío. Compró la hacienda y se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso. Pronto amasó una gran fortuna dada su capacidad para los negocios.

De todos modos, conforme fue avanzando la cena, Kate pudo ver que James se tensaba. Había llegado el momento de decir la verdad y cuando terminaron con el postre se decidió a hacerlo.

Desmond, por qué no enseñáis a Penélope el jardín?- preguntó Kate para evitar que escucharan algo que no tenían necesidad de saber

Será un placer- dijo él

Cuando hubieron salido James comenzó a hablar. No era fácil hacerlo pero era absolutamente necesario.

Charles, debéis saber cuál es el motivo de que estemos aquí- dijo con seriedad

Os escucho, hijo- dijo Charles

He matado al rey- dijo sin rodeos

Qué?- dijo Charles incrédulo- Pero cómo es posible? Sabéis lo que habéis hecho?

Se que os parecerá estúpido pero tuve que hacerlo. Él fue el causante de la desgracia de mi madre y pretendía repetir la misma historia con mi esposa- dijo con firmeza

Dios mío!- dijo Charles. Se levantó de la silla y comenzó a dar vueltas con las manos en la cabeza- Os ahorcarán, James. Y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo.

Hay un hombre, Richard Alpert- intervino James con calma- Me dijo que no me perseguirían si los herederos legítimos se hacían con el trono.

Y si no sucede eso? Y si Ethan sube al poder?- dijo Eloise con gesto descompuesto

Es por eso por lo que os lo cuento- dijo James- Si me buscan seréis el primero en saberlo y os ruego que me lo hagáis saber. Vos tendréis noticias pronto de lo que esté ocurriendo en Inglaterra.

Debéis estar preparado para huir- dijo Charles- En cuanto sepa algo os pondré sobre aviso.

Espero que no sea necesario marcharnos de aquí- dijo James- Sólo quiero darle una vida tranquila a mi esposa.

Matar al rey no es el mejor modo de hacerlo- dijo Charles con dureza

Y qué pretendíais que hiciera? Que le permitiese ponerle sus sucias manos encima? Que le destrozase la vida como hizo con mi madre?- dijo James enfadado

No soy yo quien os juzga, James- dijo Charles- Sabéis perfectamente cuánto odio a ese hijo de perra y cuánto he deseado su muerte, pero que vos paguéis las consecuencias no es justo.

Sólo os pedimos que nos digáis lo que sepáis, Charles- dijo Kate angustiada- No queremos que os veáis envuelto en un problema por nuestra causa.

Haré lo que pueda, niña- dijo Charles con ternura- Hasta donde pueda. Pero no debisteis venir aquí. Es peligroso, demasiado evidente.

No había otra opción, Charles- dijo James preocupado- Hemos perdido todo. Sólo nos queda esto.

Las noticias no deben tardar en llegar. Espero que tengáis suerte, muchachos- dijo Charles con profunda preocupación.

A la mañana siguiente Kate se levantó muy temprano. Justo después de James. Normalmente él madrugaba mucho y ella remoloneaba en la cama un par de horas, pero en esta ocasión tenía cosas que hacer.

Abrió una maleta y empezó a colocar algo de ropa. Lo más básico. Un par de mudas para cada uno y de lo más corriente que encontró. Después abrió su joyero y metió todo en una pequeña bolsita. Eso y el dinero les sacarían de apuros en caso de tener que marcharse de allí a toda prisa.

No había dormido en toda la noche. Las palabras de Charles la habían devuelto a la realidad. Si llegaban malas noticias no tardarían en hacerlo. Quizás hubieran mandado un barco detrás de ellos y si ese era el caso estarían al llegar.

Estaba intentando cerrar la maleta cuando James entró en la alcoba.

Qué haces?- preguntó extrañado

Preparo las cosas por si tenemos que huir- dijo ella

No vamos a huir, Kate- dijo él con firmeza

Es posible que tengamos que hacerlo, James. Si las cosas se ponen feas…

Si vienen a por mí me encontrarán aquí- dijo él con tranquilidad- No pienso ir a ningún lado.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas. Qué significaba todo aquello?

Qué demonios estás diciendo, James? Si te encuentran te matarán!- dijo gritando

No voy a condenarte a huir durante toda tu vida. Y es mi última palabra- dijo él

Y yo qué? No tengo nada que opinar? Crees que voy a quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras actúas de ese modo?- dijo Kate enfurecida

Sabes perfectamente que ya renuncié a ti una vez, Kate. Y lo hice porque te amo. Y lo haré otra vez si es necesario. No voy a hundir tu vida si puedo evitarlo- dijo él con calma

Escúchame, James. Me subí a ese barco sabiendo a lo que me enfrentaba. Y decidí dejarlo todo por ti. Ahora no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes rendirte!- dijo ella fuera de control

No hagas esto más difícil. Además, estás montando un drama inútil. Quizás nadie venga en mi búsqueda- dijo él con dureza

Me juraste que no volverías a hacerlo- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Me juraste que lucharías por nosotros.

Supongo que te mentí- dijo él desviando la mirada- Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo en la plantación

James! James!- gritó ella desesperada cuando se marchó

No podía entender esa actitud. Y no iba a permitirla. No podía consentirlo. Sencillamente no podía perderlo. Se vistió con rapidez y pensó que debía hacer algo. Una sola persona podía ayudarla, Charles Widmore.

Estuvo toda la mañana buscándolo, pero parecía que el destino estaba en su contra. Fue a su hacienda y se había marchado a la plantación. En la plantación le dijeron que se había ido a su despacho en la ciudad. Y cuando fue a la ciudad él ya no estaba allí. Volvió a su casa desesperada por la impotencia. Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? Sentarse a esperar a que vinieran a llevárselo o rezar para que no lo hicieran?

Lloró de rabia. De rabia y de desesperación. Cómo necesitaba a John en ese momento!

Durante todo el día James estuvo trabajando en la plantación. Intentaba quitarse la imagen de Kate de la cabeza. No podía verla sufrir de ese modo, pero sabía que era necesario. No iba a consentir que huyera tras él, que su vida fuera una pesadilla escapando de un lugar a otro. Sin esperanza, sin futuro. Sin un hogar. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella jamás hubiera subido al barco. Ahora estaría segura en sus tierras, con su familia. Pero era la mujer más testaruda que había conocido nunca. Y ahora su bienestar y su seguridad estaban en peligro. Si venían por él Charles cuidaría de ella. Era la única salida que había. Lo único que podía hacer por la mujer que amaba.

Le dolía el alma al pensar en perderla, en no volver a oler su cabello por las mañanas, en no volver a ver su sonrisa, en no volver a perderse en su cuerpo… Pero las cartas estaban echadas. Ahora todo estaba en manos del destino.

Vuestro esposo está en cubierta. Mirando el horizonte- dijo él mirando a la mujer que yacía desnuda sobre el lecho de su camarote.

Ella lo miraba con sus enormes ojos azules que brillaban más que nunca.

Está obsesionado con ella- dijo molesta- No duerme, no come, no hace más que mirar al mar deseando llegar a Virginia cuanto antes.

Él tiene un motivo para realizar esta travesía. Yo también, pero y vos?- dijo él volviendo a la cama para acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

Tengo mis razones, Richard- dijo Juliet besando sus labios con suavidad-

La duquesa se abandonó en brazos de Alpert atrapando su cuerpo con sus piernas. Atrayéndolo contra ella.

El conde Sheppard estaba a tan solo unos metros de distancia, fuera, en cubierta. Pero eso no era un problema. Ella siempre había sido invisible para él y lo agradecía profundamente. Ahora no quería pensar en nada, ni en lo que ocurriría cuando llegaran a puerto ni en lo que podía pasar si la descubrían. Sólo quería sentirlo junto a ella. Por vez primera Juliet estaba profundamente enamorada de ese hombre de oscuros ojos profundos. Un hombre para el cuál el honor y la verdad estaban por encima de cualquier cosa. El hombre que le había hecho cambiar su forma de ver las cosas, que había vuelto su existencia del revés y que le había obligado a cambiar su modo de enfrentarse a la vida.


	25. Chapter 25

Manda narices que mis mejores y más fieles lectoras sean una jacket y una jate! Jajajaja! Tenéis el cielo ganao! Nieves, de verdad que me sabe mal jejeje No te va a gustar esto, te aviso. No hoy, más adelante. Y a ti tampoco, Alisue. Pero qué queréis que os diga? Si es que esto es un fic skate! Jajajaja!

De todos modos es un placer leer vuestros comentarios. En serio, tenéis un sentido del humor que me encanta Así que chicas, feliz año! Y pasaros por el foro de rol, en serio. Os podéis echar unas risas. De momento somos 6 personas escribiendo, dos skates, dos jates, una Juliet y otra cachonda a la que le gusta la pareja Locke/Ben así que menuda mezcla. Hay una chica que se ha pillado a Juliet pero no la usa así que si te animas, Nieves… Le hemos dado un toque y si no contesta quedará libre, y lo mejor es que tienes historia Jacket!

Bueno, dejo ya la autopromoción. Que el año nuevo os traiga todo lo que esperáis, guapas!

CAPÍTULO 25

James entró a su casa en silencio, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido. Tenía la esperanza de que Kate se hubiera dormido y no tener que enfrentarse a ella de nuevo.

Pensó que lo mejor sería dormir en otra alcoba, pero eso abriría una brecha entre los dos que no podría soportar. De modo que abrió la puerta del dormitorio despacio y suspiró profundamente al verla sentada en el lecho, esperándolo.

La miró a los ojos durante un instante. Llevaba el camisón de tirantes color malva que recientemente había adquirido y que tanto le gustaba. Encima una ligera bata del mismo color dejaba ver su escote oculto parcialmente por sus rizos que caían sobre su pecho.

No fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada durante mucho tiempo. Sus ojos lo miraban con una mezcla de temor, ternura y seriedad tal que se sintió avergonzado ante ella.

Bajó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño.

Os prepararé algo de cenar- dijo ella levantándose del lecho

No os molestéis. No tengo hambre- dijo James desvistiéndose y metiéndose en la bañera

No le pasó inadvertido el hecho de que se hubiese dirigido a él con formalidad. Ese modo de hablar protocolario habían dejado de emplearlo durante la travesía, y el hecho de que Kate volviese a utilizarlo significaba sin duda que había una distancia entre ellos de nuevo. Casi hubiese preferido que lo hubiera recibido con gritos e insultos. Todo era mejor que esta indiferencia, que esta frialdad.

Se sumergió en la bañera y se frotó los ojos intentando relajarse y apartar los malos pensamientos de su cabeza. La vio entrar en el baño despacio, sin dejar de mirarlo y sin que su boca emitiese sonido alguno.

Kate se colocó detrás de la bañera, a espaldas de James. Se arrodilló, cogió una esponja y comenzó a frotar su espalda lentamente.

Desde que estaban juntos aquello era un ritual entre ambos. Cada vez que uno de ellos se bañaba el otro le enjabonaba. Era un modo de mimar el cuerpo que amaban, de cuidarlo y adorarlo. Pero en esta ocasión James estaba muy lejos de disfrutar ese gesto. Muy al contario, le dolió profundamente.

A Kate le temblaban las manos al sentirlo tan lejos de ella. No podía soportar la distancia que los separaba pero sabía que era inútil emitir reproches, súplicas o cualquier otro tipo de cosas.

Lo notaba más tenso que nunca y no pudo resistir más. Le dio un dulce beso en el cuello con toda la ternura de la que era capaz.

No puedes hacerlo- dijo con la voz rota

Kate- protestó él tomando su mano y besándola con devoción

No puedes rendirte, James. Te necesito- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- Tu hijo te necesita.

James tomó su rostro entre sus manos y dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Llevaba semanas sospechando que era muy posible que ella estuviera en estado pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Ahora esa realidad se hacia presente y aunque era la mejor noticia que podía darle sabía que era un motivo más para mantener firme su decisión de no huir y enfrentarse a lo que el destino les tuviera preparado.

Te quiero tanto- dijo apoyando su frente contra la suya

Ella limpiaba sus lágrimas mientras sus ojos se empañaban sin remedio.

Te necesito. Ahora más que nunca, Kate- dijo apoyándose en su pecho

James lloró amargamente como no hacía desde el día que encontró a sus padres sin vida. Se permitió ese momento de dolor, de dejar al descubierto su miedo a perderla para siempre, de mostrarse débil y asustado como un niño.

Kate temblaba apretando su rostro contra ella. Sabiendo que por mucho que quisiera no podría protegerlo, que por mucho que lo sujetase contra su pecho se lo arrebatarían de las manos. Estaban en manos de Dios, y más que nunca quiso creer en él. Aunque hacía demasiado tiempo que Dios la había abandonado.

A la mañana siguiente James se levantó más temprano de lo habitual. Ella dormía y no quiso despertarla. Había sido una noche muy larga para ambos. Y cuando consiguió coger el sueño no descansó. Eso no era bueno para el bebé.

Cabalgó hacia la hacienda de Widmore. Tenía que dejar las cosas atadas. Y sabía que podía confiar en él. Lo encontró tomando un café con tostadas en su despacho. Madrugando, como siempre. Trabajando desde bien temprano- pensó sonriendo

Cuando Charles lo vio aparecer supo que algo no iba bien.

James, has desayunado? Te pido algo?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

No, no importa, Charles. Come. Sólo será un momento- dijo James sintiendo la interrupción

Ocurre algo, hijo?- dijo Charles dejando de lado la comida

Está embarazada- dijo con una mezcla de orgullo y dolor

Entiendo- dijo Charles comprendiendo que ese anuncio no llegaba en un buen momento.

Has tenido alguna noticia?- preguntó James con timidez

No todavía- dijo él- Estás a tiempo, James. Tenéis que salir de aquí cuanto antes. Si todo sale bien te lo haré saber y podréis regresar.

Y si no sale bien, Charles? Voy a condenar a mi esposa y a mi hijo a huir durante toda su vida? A vivir sin un hogar? A temer que en cualquier momento nos apresen? Qué derecho tengo a hacer eso?

James lo miraba con dureza. Tenía que entenderlo, ponerse en su lugar.

Charles se levantó de la mesa y miró a través de la ventana con preocupación y profunda tristeza.

James…- dijo

Eres padre, Charles. Tienes una familia y se que harías todo lo necesario para procurarles seguridad y bienestar. No te estoy pidiendo consejo. Se lo que tengo que hacer- dijo con firmeza

Eres consciente de que te lo estás jugando todo a una carta?- dijo Charles descompuesto- Te das cuenta de que si vienen y te encuentran te colgarán sin que yo pueda evitarlo?

No quiero que lo evites, Charles- dijo James levantándose con tranquilidad- Lo único que quiero es que me prometas que cuidarás de ella y de mi hijo como si fueran de tu propia familia.

Vete, vete y déjalos aquí. Cuidaré de ellos pero tú puedes huir. Quizás con el tiempo…- dijo Charles apenado

No voy a huir. No quiero que mi hijo crezca pensando que su padre es un cobarde. Y no voy a consentir que viva avergonzándose de mí. Si pago mi culpa estarán libres y ella quizás pueda…- No podía pronunciar esas palabras. No podía imaginar siquiera que algún día pudiera olvidarlo y rehacer su vida. Era egoísta, pero no quería ni plantearse eso.

Tengo dinero, Charles. Quiero dártelo. Si ocurre algo probablemente embarguen mis bienes, y con eso ella podrá criar tranquila a nuestro hijo- dijo James quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Deberíamos hacer algo con tu hacienda- dijo Charles agachando la cabeza

He pensado en ello. Podría ponerla a tu nombre, para que estuviera a salvo- dijo James

Está bien, James. No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero si es tu decisión sabes que haré lo que me pides. Me ocuparé de tu familia mientras tenga vida- dijo Charles con la voz rota

James se acercó a él y cogió su brazo.

No sabes lo importante que es para mí contar contigo en esto, Charles- dijo con la voz quebrada

Ni tu lo difícil que me resulta hacerlo- dijo Charles

Gracias, por todo- dijo James estrechándole la mano con fuerza

Widmore fue incapaz de decir nada, pero los ojos se le empañaron cuando James salió de la estancia. Recordó a aquel chico herido y rebelde que llegó a Virginia hace años, y vio con dolor que se había hecho un hombre. Un gran hombre. Charles lo comprendía. Sabía perfectamente que si él hubiera estado en su lugar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, por mucho que le doliera perder a aquel muchacho que fue para él el hijo que nunca tuvo.

Pasaron dos semanas que, a pesar de ser aparentemente tranquilas, fueron un tormento para todos. El médico de la ciudad confirmó el embarazo de Kate. Habían concebido el bebé durante la travesía, y aunque ambos deseaban ese hijo más que nada el temor no les permitía disfrutar de aquella ilusión.

En cambio, había dos personas que veían la vida con un nuevo color. Desmond y Penny estaban emocionados. Se citaban prácticamente todos los días y disfrutaban de largos paseos. Él había empezado a trabajar con James. Era un hombre inteligente y erudito, y James se alegraba de que aquel tipo que pensó que sería un incordio fuese de gran ayuda. Al menos, si Charles tenía un yerno sin fortuna sería un hombre capaz de cuidar de la de su esposa y darle una vida digna y feliz.

Esa noche llovía intensamente. Las tormentas en Virginia eran terribles y el viento azotaba los cristales del dormitorio.

Kate intentaba dormir pero era imposible. Desde que habían llegado allí no había sido capaz de hacerlo con tranquilidad.

Voy a traerte un tazón de leche- dijo James besando su frente

No vayas, James. Quédate aquí y abrázame- dijo ella que no superaba su miedo a las tormentas

Te ayudará a dormir. Será sólo un momento- dijo él sonriendo

Pero el momento fue largo. Y la inquietud de Kate iba en aumento. Cogió su bata y se la colocó nerviosa mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Cuando vio a Jack en la puerta de su casa y a James frente a él tuvo que sujetarse a la barandilla de la escalera. Había llegado el momento que temía. Lo que nunca quiso ver, lo que no quería vivir.


	26. Chapter 26

Bueno, ahí va otro. Creo que el fic va a llegar a los 31 capítulos. Así que queda poco sufrimiento para vosotras, chicas jejejeje

No sé qué deciros ya, pero las cosas se ponen chungas para vuestro Jack pero ya dije que he cogido a los actores, no a los personajes de Lost. En mi primer fic si que procuré que fueran como eran en la serie, por eso traté tan bien a Jack ;) Así que ahora es distinto. Y bueno, lo único que pienso es que si os tragáis esto debe ser muy bueno o vosotras estar muy aburridas jajaja!

Me ha costado mucho escribir estos capítulos tan tristes. Pero no sabéis cuánto. Es tan deprimente para mí que creo que el próximo fic va a ser de cachondeo y sexo, nada de dramas jajaja!

Chicas, me parto con vuestros comentarios Alisue, actualiza que estoy deseando ver cómo te vengas del pirata jajaja Y Nieves, creo que te toca sufrir un poquito más, aunque tengo que decirte que me está encantando escribir de ésta Juliet. A mí me resulta mucho más divertida que la de la serie. Será que soy un bicho yo también jejejeje

Ay, Sambo.. creo que se quién eres no? ;)

CAPÍTULO 26

- Barón James Ford, quedáis detenido por el asesinato de su majestad el rey de Inglaterra- dijo Jack con odio en sus ojos

Rápidamente dos soldados esposaron sus manos a sus espaldas y lo condujeron hacia el exterior de la casa.

James no opuso resistencia. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes para que los gritos que ella emitía dejasen de torturarlo.

Sayid permanecía junto a él acatando a su pesar la orden de no intervenir en todo aquello mientras Nadia intentaba sujetar a Kate.

- No! Por favor! James, no!- gritaba desesperada

El rostro de Jack se había desencajado al verla en aquel estado. Siempre creyó que lo detestaba, que aquella boda había sido producto de un sucio chantaje. Pero al verla de ese modo supo que algo había cambiado durante todo ese tiempo.

- Jack, por favor! Te lo suplico! No lo hagas!- dijo ella implorándole de rodillas agarrándose fuertemente a su pierna

En ese instante James se giró. Sus ojos furiosos, su gesto con profundo odio bajo la intensa lluvia que lo cegaba. No era capaz de verla humillarse de ese modo.

- Llévatela de aquí!- ordenó a Sayid

Sayid le obedeció, y la llevó prácticamente a rastras apartándola de su vista.

- A qué esperáis, Sheppard? Haced de una vez lo que habéis venido a hacer- dijo James con firmeza

Lo subieron a un carro con barrotes. Del mismo estilo del que se usaba para transportar animales, y conforme se alejaba de su hacienda se iban apagando los gritos de ella hasta que finalmente, dejó de escucharlos.

Ahora sólo podía oir los truenos y la lluvia sobre la tierra del camino. A Kate le daban pánico las tormentas. No había podido subirle el vaso de leche y ahora no podría dormir si no la abrazaba.

Apoyó la cabeza contra los barrotes y dejó que las lágrimas rodasen por sus mejillas. Que acabase pronto aquello. Sólo deseaba que terminase de una vez esa pesadilla.

Bajaba las escaleras con rapidez. Con una expresión en el rostro que daba miedo. Como si la locura se hubiera apoderado de ella. Los ojos enrojecidos, los labios hinchados… Nadia la seguía preocupada e incapaz de detenerla.

- No he podido hacerla desistir- dijo a Sayid y Benjamin que estaban en el vestíbulo.

- Señora, qué se supone que vais a hacer? A dónde creéis que vais?- dijo Sayid deteniéndola

- Quítate de mi camino, Sayid- dijo con furia- Si tú no has sabido defender al que llamas amigo yo lo haré.

- Señora, es peligroso. Está diluviando y no hay nada que podáis hacer ahora- contestó Sayid intentando tranquilizarla

- He dicho que te apartes!- gritó ella

- Estáis poniendo en peligro vuestra vida y la de vuestro hijo, Kate- dijo Sayid

- Mi hijo? No me importa mi hijo! Me importa la vida de mi esposo!- dijo ella fuera de si

- Basta!

El grito de Benjamin y la bofetada que cubrió su rostro la dejaron paralizada. Pero a pesar de que su mejilla ardía, le dolieron mucho más las palabras que dijo que aquel golpe.

- Cómo os atrevéis a decir que no os importa vuestro hijo? Es por él que James está haciendo esto! Por él y por vos! Os empeñasteis en subir a ese barco, en seguirlo y ser su esposa! Ahora comportaos como tal y haced lo que se supone que tenéis que hacer!- dijo Benjamin con rabia en sus ojos

- Y qué se supone que debo hacer? Quedarme quieta mientras me lo arrancan de las manos?- dijo Kate sin poder contener el llanto

Benjamin fue implacable y habló con calma pero con mucha dureza en su mirada.

- Respetad su decisión y darle a ese niño la vida que él nunca tuvo. Todo esto es culpa vuestra. Si hubierais obedecido, si os hubieseis quedado en Inglaterra nada de esto hubiera pasado. Así que es lo menos que podéis hacer. Se lo debéis, Kate.

Se giró lentamente y subió las escaleras muy despacio. Humillada, vencida, pero sobretodo dolida. Benjamin llevaba razón. Si ella no se hubiera empeñado en seguirlo él hubiera huido. Fue egoísta e inconsciente. Simplemente no pensó las consecuencias. Le siguió porque no podía perderlo. Y ahora él iba a morir por culpa de aquel impulso.

Se sentó en el borde del lecho y lloró desconsoladamente con la mano en su vientre. Si al menos ese bebé no existiera… Ella podría quitarse de en medio. No tenía fuerzas para soportar todo aquello. No quería tener que vivir sin él. Pero ese niño estaba ahí. Creciendo en su interior. Y eso era lo que James más quería en el mundo. Un hijo.

Nunca había sentido la necesidad de ser madre. Nunca hasta que estuvo con él. Quería darle ese hijo. Era el modo más hermoso de hacerlo feliz, de corresponder todo lo que él había hecho por ella, lo feliz que la hacía. Pero sin él no tenía sentido. Nada lo tenía. Cómo iba ella a criar a ese bebé? Cómo, si él no estaba a su lado?

Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar en la alcoba. Se percató de su presencia cuando notó su mano sobre la suya en su vientre.

- Será lo que te de fuerzas- dijo Benjamin mirándola con ternura

Ella intentó mirarlo a los ojos pero las lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad.

- Estaré con vosotros. Como lo estuve con él. Como lo estuvo John contigo- dijo con la voz quebrada.

Se aferró a él abrazándose a su cuello. Dejando que el dolor saliera de su pecho. Pero no tuvo consuelo. No eran sus brazos los que necesitaba en ese momento.

Por la mañana, James se declaró culpable de los cargos que pesaban contra él. Pero no sólo eso. Orgulloso y altivo juró que volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces y que no se arrepentía en absoluto de sus actos.

De nada sirvieron las súplicas de Charles quien, en calidad de gobernador, debía aplicar la ley. Ni los consejos de Richard, que insistía en que no quedaban testigos con vida de lo que ocurrió y que podían acusar a Locke de aquel crimen.

Únicamente pidió dos cosas. Que le permitieran despedirse de ella y que la sentencia se ejecutase cuanto antes. Ambas le fueron concedidas.

A la mañana siguiente todo habría terminado.

Eran sólo las ocho cuando Kate se presentó en la casa donde se alojaban los oficiales. Quería hablar con Jack, suplicarle que la ayudase, pero él había salido. No quisieron decirle a dónde había ido ni cuánto tardaría en regresar, pero decidió esperarlo. Iba a intentar todo lo que estuviera en su mano. No había dormido en toda la noche, y tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Se encontraba mal, muy mal. Apunto de desfallecer y para colmo, el bebé parecía rebelarse contra el mundo y había tenido nauseas y fuertes dolores durante toda la mañana. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Ambos tenían que serlo, dijo sujetándose el vientre todavía imperceptible.

Al medio día lo vio regresar. Con aspecto cansado y abatido. La miró sorprendido de su presencia y la hizo pasar a un despacho pequeño y austero.

- A qué has venido, Kate?- dijo sin mirarla mientras se servía un generoso whisky

- A pedirte ayuda. A suplicarte que le dejes marchar. No puedes hacer esto, Jack. No puedes- dijo con timidez

La miró desconcertado. Sin poderlo creer todavía. Ese hombre, ese maldito arrogante había conseguido lo que él siempre deseó. Que lo amara. Y aquello le provocaba una herida demasiado grande como para poder soportarla.

- Cómo has podido?- dijo sonriendo con ironía- Cómo has podido enamorarte de él? Te chantajeó, te humilló, te obligó a ser su esposa y tú le amas?

- Las cosas no fueron exactamente así, Jack- dijo ella con suavidad- Y si, le amo. Tanto que me cambiaría por él si pudiese hacerlo. Le amo más que a mi propia vida

- Por qué él, Kate? Por qué él y no yo?- dijo con dureza

Podría darle mil razones, pero eso no haría más que herirlo y aumentar su resentimiento y no era eso lo que le convenía

- Uno no elige a quién ama, Jack- dijo con timidez

- Aunque quisiera ayudarte, es tarde. El juicio ha sido esta mañana y tu esposo se ha declarado culpable- dijo dando un trago a su copa

- Qué?- dijo ella horrorizada

- Vamos, Kate. Ambos sabemos que lo hizo. Mató al rey. Creíais de verdad que ese crimen iba a quedar impune?- Jack sonreía y aunque pretendía ser una sonrisa amarga, Kate pudo ver que en el fondo estaba disfrutando aquello. Se había convertido en una cuestión personal para él.

- Ese bastardo se lo merecía!- gritó ella apretando los puños- Qué esperabas que hiciera? Que lo permitiese? Dime, Jack, tú lo hubieses hecho? Hubieras consentido que por muy rey que fuese ese cerdo hiciese lo que le viniese en gana con la mujer que amas?

- Era el rey, Kate! Tenía derecho a…

- No! No lo tenía! Ningún hombre lo tiene!- dijo mirándolo con furia

- Te has parado a pensar que si hubieras accedido a sus pretensiones y hubieras guardado silencio nada de esto habría pasado?- dijo él mirándola con rabia- Son muchas las damas que lo han hecho. Qué tienes tú de especial? Qué derecho tienes a despreciar al rey? Dices que lo amas, pero si lo hicieras hubieras callado. Así que no me eches a mí la culpa de esto. Es tu maldito orgullo lo que ha llevado a tu esposo a la horca.

La bofetada le hizo girar el rostro. Pronto su mejilla enrojeció fuertemente. Ella lo miraba con todo el odio que había en su corazón.

- Ni se te ocurra culparme a mí de esto. Ni justificar a ese bastardo. Tú y toda la maldita corte no sois más que cobardes que mirabais a otro lado mientras ese hijo de perra violaba a vuestras mujeres. Mi esposo y yo hemos sido los únicos en enfrentarnos a ese tirano. Y no por orgullo, por dignidad!

- Dignidad- dijo riendo- Mirad a dónde os ha llevado vuestra dignidad!

- He venido a suplicarte, Jack. A pedirte que si me has amado alguna vez dejes libre a mi esposo, pero sabes?- dijo mirándolo con desprecio- Él no se merece que me humille ante ti. Me das asco, Jack

Salió de allí con la cabeza alta. Con una fuerza interior que no sabía que poseía. Ahora entendía a James. Ambos eran iguales. Y comprendió lo que Benjamin le dijo la noche anterior. Iba a estar a la altura. Y dedicaría lo que le quedase de vida a hacer que su hijo estuviera orgulloso de su padre.

Juliet se acercó a ella. La miraba con una dulzura desconocida. Con ternura y compasión.

- Kate, creedme si os digo que siento mucho todo esto- dijo con la voz rota

- No os compadezcáis de mí, duquesa. Soy yo la que lamento que tengáis el esposo que tenéis

Richard no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Había citado a Desmond Hume en la residencia de los oficiales, pero no contaba con eso. Tantos años de lucha, tantas vidas sacrificadas para que el legítimo rey de Inglaterra no fuera más que un maldito cobarde

- No tenéis ni idea de lo que estáis diciendo. Han muerto demasiados hombres. Todo por preservar vuestra vida, por la esperanza de que un día el trono sería devuelto a vuestro linaje. Y ahora vos lo rechazáis? Por una mujer?- dijo enfadado

- Nunca pedí nada. Yo no soy el rey de nadie. Sólo soy un monje!- dijo Desmond con furia

- No sois un monje! Por vuestras venas corre la sangre real! Estos documentos lo certifican! No tenéis más que reclamar lo que os pertenece! Tenéis la obligación de servir a vuestra patria! De librarla de la estirpe de un tirano!- dijo Richard fuera de si

- Cómo voy a hacer eso? Tengo una vida, planes de matrimonio! No puedo arrastrar a mi prometida a eso! Ella odia la corte!- dijo Desmond con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas

- Es vuestro deber!- dijo Richard dando un fuerte puñetazo sobre la mesa

- Yo no debo nada a nadie, señor Alpert. Sólo quiero tener una vida tranquila con la mujer que amo. No soy vuestro hombre. Lo admito, soy un cobarde- dijo con firmeza

- La vida de ese hombre os pesará en vuestra conciencia, Desmond- dijo Alpert dando un portazo mientras se marchaba del despacho.

Tanto esfuerzo inútil. Se sintió profundamente decepcionado mientras lo vio marcharse desde la ventana de su alcoba. La rabia y la desesperación eran visibles en su rostro. Jamás pensó que había dedicado su vida a algo que no valía la pena, y de pronto se sintió hundido y sin esperanza alguna. Como si todos aquellos años le cayeran encima de repente.

Conforme se iba acercando al calabozo, todo el valor con el que salió de la casa de los oficiales se iba viniendo abajo. Si James se había declarado culpable no había duda de la condena que le habían impuesto. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Y comenzó a temblar cuando su carruaje se detuvo frente a la prisión.

Salió de allí y creyó que iba a desplomarse, pero sacó fuerzas para observar con detenimiento a la guardia real que había venido con Jack en el barco. Había más de cuarenta hombres armados en el exterior del edificio. Sería imposible sacarlo de allí. Ni siquiera Sayid podría hacerlo.

Daba pasos lentos, inseguros hacia la puerta. Hacía frío. Demasiado frío. Charles Widmore la sujetó del brazo fuertemente impidiendo que se desvaneciera.

- Tomad- dijo tendiéndole un café caliente

- No.. no puedo- dijo ella con la voz quebrada

- Kate, tenéis que ser fuerte….

- Cuándo?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos

- Mañana- dijo Charles con un hilo de voz agachando la mirada

- Quiero verlo


	27. Chapter 27

Bueno… Yo ya no digo nada…. XD

CAPÍTULO 27

- Sólo unos minutos, Kate. No me está permitido…- dijo Charles con timidez

Kate ni siquiera lo escuchó. Entró intentando aparentar una fortaleza que no sentía aún sabiendo que no lograría engañarlo. Nunca pudo hacerlo.

- Pecas, no deberías estar aquí- dijo él cuando la vio entrar. Pero su sonrisa y sus ojos decían que se alegraba profundamente de verla.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa con un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Pero se borró en el instante que contempló en qué estado se encontraba. Se levantó con dificultad y cuando se acercó a ella vio que sudaba y que tenía los ojos muy cansados.

- Tienes fiebre- dijo preocupada cogiéndole la mano a través de los barrotes

- Es por el remojón de anoche- dijo él sin darle importancia

- James, estás hirviendo. Diré a Charles que traiga un médico y…

- Un médico para qué?- interrumpió él

- Maldita sea, James!- dijo ella sin poder controlar una lágrima- Por qué estás haciendo esto?

- Porque tengo que hacerlo. Por ti, por mi madre, por mí mismo y sobretodo por nuestro hijo- dijo con firmeza

- Nuestro hijo, James? No te das cuenta que me dejas sola con él? Cómo voy a…?

- Lo harás. Sé que lo harás- dijo apretando fuertemente sus manos- Fuiste capaz de luchar por tus tierras. Eres valiente, Kate y muy fuerte. Sé que lo harás.

- Podríamos haber huido, podríamos haberlo hecho juntos- dijo Kate sin poder reprimir el llanto

- No funciona así, pecas. Qué tipo de vida le hubiéramos dado? Huyendo de un lugar a otro, ocultando nuestra identidad. No es eso lo que quiero para vosotros

- No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo- dijo ella agitando la cabeza

- Si lo entiendes. En el fondo lo comprendes perfectamente y sabes que es lo que hay que hacer- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Ella no podía mantenerle la mirada. Era demasiado. Le parecía que aquello no podía ser cierto, que estaba viviendo una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar. Sentía el calor de sus manos en las suyas, la intensidad de su mirada, y no podía creer que al día siguiente todo eso no sería posible.

- Escúchame. Es importante- dijo él levantándole el rostro para que lo mirase- Charles tiene todo el dinero, y la hacienda. Se ocupará de vosotros. No te preocupes por nada, él os cuidará como si fuerais de su familia. Y están Ben y Sayid. No estarás sola.

- Crees que eso me importa? Nunca me ha interesado tu dinero, James. Lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado. Tú, no Ben ni Sayid. Tú- dijo ella implorándole con la mirada

James se apartó de ella. No podía ver ese sufrimiento en sus ojos. No podía soportar ser el causante de tanto dolor. Era tan injusto…

- Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto, Kate- dijo con tristeza- No debí… Desde que te conocí no he hecho más que causarte dolor y problemas…

- Escúchame bien, Ford!- gritó ella con determinación- No digas eso nunca más! Tú has sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida. Lo único de verdad. Y pase lo que pase quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de nada. Los momentos que hemos pasado juntos no los cambiaría por nada. Es lo único que tengo, lo que hemos vivido.

James se acercó de nuevo a ella acariciando dulcemente su rostro. Las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos. Pero eran lágrimas de orgullo. Porque sabía que ella era fuerte, que lo haría bien. Y que podría sobreponerse a todo aquello.

- Yo tampoco me arrepiento de nada, pecas. Ha valido la pena conocerte- dijo sonriéndole

- Te quiero tanto…- dijo ella besándolo dulcemente- Te querré siempre

Él atrajo hacia si su rostro, hundiendo su nariz entre sus cabellos. Ese olor… quería conservarlo para siempre en su memoria. El sabor de sus labios, la suavidad de su piel…

- Tienes que marcharte. Estás agotada

- No. No quiero irme

- Vete, Kate. Y mañana no vuelvas. No lo hagas, por favor- dijo suplicando

- Voy a estar a tu lado hasta el final

- No, vete! Charles! Sácala de aquí!

- Vamos, Kate. Tienes que marcharte- dijo Charles sujetándola por los hombros

Cuando dejó de oír sus gritos se sentó con dificultad en su celda y apoyó su cabeza contra la pared. La fiebre le había debilitado en exceso y le dolía prácticamente todo el cuerpo.

No le tenía miedo a la muerte, en absoluto. Pero no podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviese pasando por eso. Lo único que le importaba en el mundo era ella y ese pequeño. Y aunque sabía que se repondría no podía dejar de temer que algo malo le sucediera a ella o al bebé. No debía volver allí. No era necesario. No tenía por qué pasar por eso. Por mucho que deseara que sus ojos fueran lo último que viera antes de morir.

En la soledad de su celda, James deseó más que nunca tener un arma en sus manos para terminar con todo aquello en ese preciso momento.

Nadia no se había separado de ella durante toda la noche. Había permanecido a su lado dándole algo que no sabía qué era exactamente pero que la había sumido en un letargo inquieto. No tenía fuerzas, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y había vomitado en varias ocasiones. Pero su mente seguía atormentándola sin cesar y cuando vio los primeros rayos de luz se levantó como pudo y se vistió.

- Señora, no debéis ir…

- No trates de impedírmelo, Nadia- dijo ella con dureza

- Pero Kate, por favor…

- Cállate! Tú harías lo mismo en mi lugar

Salió de su casa sin mirar atrás. Sayid y Ben ya no estaban allí, pero escuchó voces en el despacho. Desmond y una mujer. Qué importaba! Ya nada importaba.

Cuando llegó a la plaza empezó a sentir un zumbido en los oídos. Había una gran multitud de personas congregadas. Muchos de ellos esclavos negros que trabajaban en las tierras de James. Gritaban enfurecidos por la injusticia que se iba a cometer. Él siempre les trató bien, a diferencia de muchos otros terratenientes que les explotaban como si fueran animales.

Se abrió paso entre ellos con dificultad, entre empujones y gritos. El ruido era ensordecedor pero cuando James apareció sobre el atrio, ella dejó de percibirlo. Era como un murmullo lejano.

Sus ojos se cruzaron. Él sonrió. Esa maravillosa sonrisa que no podría olvidar mientras viviese y que llenaba su alma de una felicidad infinita.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, a pesar de que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

- Te quiero- musitó con suavidad

Sabía que no podía oírla, pero estaba segura de que lo había hecho.

Sentía la fuerza de sus ojos sobre los suyos. Ese azul intenso que brillaba más que nunca. Ese azul que dejó de ver cuando una tela negra se interpuso entre ambos, separándolos para siempre.

En ese mismo momento ella dejó de sentir su propio cuerpo. Su vista se nublaba y mientras perdía el conocimiento vio cómo sus pies colgaban en el aire. Gritos, llantos, carreras, Sayid y Desmond horrorizados, alguien la sujetaba…. Y oscuridad

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado profundamente dormida, pero pensó que había sido demasiado porque no tenía conciencia de qué había pasado desde aquello. Abrió los ojos despacio, cegada por una luz brillante sobre su rostro y al instante las lágrimas hicieron su aparición.

Lo había perdido. Lo había perdido para siempre. No volvería a verlo jamás.

- Kate, empezabais a preocuparme. Lleváis dos días durmiendo y con mucha fiebre

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia aquella voz que le hablaba con suavidad y ternura pero que no la reconfortaba en absoluto.

- Jack?- dijo sorprendida- Dónde estoy? Qué demonios haces aquí?

- Ese lenguaje no es propio de vos- dijo él sonriéndole- Estáis en mi barco. Rumbo a casa, Kate

- Qué?- gritó enfurecida- Con qué derecho…?

- Escuchad, esto va a ser duro para vos, pero creedme que si hago esto es por vuestro bien- dijo él tomando su mano

- Soltadme- dijo ella retirándola con furia

- Veréis, os desvanecisteis y os traje aquí. No podíais permanecer en ese lugar. No después de lo que estará pasando allí- dijo Jack

- Mi esposo ha muerto, Jack. Qué mas puede pasar?

- Widmore, Linus y Jarrah deben estar detenidos ahora y probablemente corran la misma suerte que vuestro esposo. Son cómplices del asesinato de su majestad y de alzamiento de bienes- dijo con seriedad

- Dios mío, Jack! Cómo puedes hacer esto?- dijo ella sollozando

- Es mi deber, Kate. Pero sea como fuere vos no merecéis esto. No sois más que una víctima de las circunstancias, de modo que voy a llevaros a un lugar seguro. Tengo un pequeño castillo a las afueras de Bedford, en Bedfordshire. Es un sitio tranquilo, muy apacible y podréis estar fuera de peligro.

- Queréis que vaya a vivir con vos? Debéis estar completamente loco si creéis que…

- No penséis mal, Kate. Lo único que pretendo es que estéis a salvo. Mi hermana, Claire, vive allí. Ella era hija ilegítima de mi padre pero siempre se ocupó de ella. Tiene un hijo, Aaron. Debe tener cinco años ya, pero es fruto de una locura de ella- dijo Jack avergonzado

- De modo que primero vuestro padre y ahora vos tenéis a esa chica oculta. Y queréis que yo esté con ella. Como si hubiéramos hecho algo malo, como si no tuviéramos derecho a ser expuestas…

- Lo único que os digo es que no tenéis nada ni a nadie. Estáis sola, Kate y os ofrezco una oportunidad de vivir tranquila- dijo mirándola a los ojos

Kate se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No quería que la viese llorar. Estaba completamente derrotada. Primero James, y ahora Charles, Sayid, Ben… Qué iba a ser de Nadia? Y de Eloise y Penny? Pero qué podía hacer ella?

Era cierto, no tenía nada. Apenas la ropa que llevaba puesta y el pequeño colgante con el colibrí que fue de la madre de James. Lo sostuvo entre sus dedos recordando el día en el que se lo regaló durante el viaje.

Pero tenía una promesa que cumplir. Su hijo estaba allí. El hijo de ambos. Y tenía que pensar en él. Si estaban camino a Inglaterra tardarían dos meses en llegar. Y para entonces el embarazo estaría llegando al quinto mes. Qué podía hacer? Esperar a que su hijo naciera sería lo más sensato. Aceptar el ofrecimiento de Jack y después ya pensaría algo. Por mucho que lo detestase sabía que era lo único con lo que contaba, y por su hijo haría lo que fuera. Se lo debía a James. Se lo había jurado.

- Hay dos cosas que tenéis que saber- dijo secándose las lágrimas con firmeza- La primera es que estoy esperando un hijo. Y la segunda que jamás seré vuestra amante.

No contaba con eso. Pero en cierto modo era una buena noticia- pensó Jack. Con un hijo en camino era mucho más vulnerable. Y dependía aún más si cabe de él. De modo que se tragó la rabia que sentía al saber que un descendiente de aquel bastardo habitaba en su cuerpo y dijo:

- No hay problema, Kate

Y salió del camarote jurándose que finalmente sería suya. Sería sencillo. Colmarla de atenciones, llevarla a dar largos paseos por los prados, ser amable con el bebé… Y conseguiría lo que siempre deseo. Todo sería como siempre tuvo que ser. Como hubiera sido si ese mal nacido que ahora se estaba pudriendo en su tumba nunca se hubiese cruzado en sus vidas.


	28. Chapter 28

Bueno, chicas… Eso Alisue, no vuelvas a leer cosas de estas jajajaja! Pero este ya que estás termínalo que total quedan 3 capítulos ;)

Nieves, no te quejes que a Juliet la estoy tratando bien jejeje!

Gabism! Me alegro mucho de ver que sigues por ahí! Feliz año, guapa!

CAPÍTULO 28

Abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar cegado por una luz intensa. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Como si hubiera recibido una paliza por parte de un buen puñado de hombres.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Pero qué demonios? Estaba muerto?

- Al fin despertáis- dijo una voz suave a su derecha

Giró la cabeza sorprendido y vio ese rostro que conocía tan bien. Era Juliet y sonreía con una ternura que no había visto muchas veces en su fría mirada.

- Juliet? Qué coño…?

- Esa lengua, barón!- dijo ella sonriendo- Si os estáis preguntando si habéis muerto y estáis en el cielo, bueno, imagino que mi imagen puede ser lo más parecido a un ángel, pero no creo que vos hubierais ido al cielo, así que…

- Estoy vivo?- dijo él sorprendido incorporándose en el lecho

- Vivo, si. Gracias a mí- dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír

- Pero cómo…?

- Bueno, ya sabéis que consigo lo que me propongo. Y por alguna razón os tengo cierto aprecio, a pesar de que me cambiasteis por esa terca morena pecosa con la que os desposasteis- dijo ella riendo

- Pero cómo lo habéis hecho? Lo último que recuerdo es esa maldita soga sobre mi cuello- dijo él sin poder creer todo lo que decía

- Hay tantas cosas que no sabéis, James- dijo ella suspirando- Es largo de contar.

- Pero tenemos tiempo, supongo- dijo él confundido

- En realidad no demasiado. Debemos marcharnos de aquí cuanto antes- dijo ella

- Marcharnos? Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos… Dónde está Kate?- preguntó nervioso

- Veréis, el hombre que Richard os pidió que cuidaseis, Desmond. Ese hombre es el legítimo heredero del trono de Inglaterra

- Ese imbécil?- dijo James con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas

- Si, un poco imbécil si que es. No voy a negarlo. Y un poco cobarde. Cuando os apresaron, Richard le pidió que exigiera sus derechos e impidiera vuestra ejecución, pero se negó. Dijo que esa chica…, Penny? Que ella amaba este lugar, que odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la corte y que iba a ser su esposa. Que no renunciaría a todo eso- dijo Juliet con desprecio

- Ese idiota rey de Inglaterra… Ver para creer!- dijo James suspirando

- Y ahí es donde entré yo. Como os dije en una ocasión, el amor vuelve muy vulnerables a las personas y bastó con decirle que cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a la mujer que ama sabiendo que es responsable de vuestra muerte, y le convencí. En el último momento se presentó en vuestra ejecución y mostró las pruebas de lo que decía. Unos segundos más y hubierais muerto, pero Sayid estuvo rápido cortando la soga- dijo sonriendo- Obviamente, y cuando el gobernador certificó la veracidad de los documentos, fuisteis indultado.

- Vaya…- dijo James desconcertado

- Debíais haber visto la cara de Widmore. No podía creer que el hombre que estaba prometido con su hija era el mismísimo rey de Inglaterra- dijo Juliet riendo- Es por eso que tenemos que marcharnos. Tiene que tomar posesión de su trono. Ahora mismo en Inglaterra no saben nada de todo esto.

- Vale, todo eso está muy bien, pero dónde coño está mi esposa?- dijo James impacientándose

- Esa es otra de las razones por las que debemos viajar- dijo Juliet con tranquilidad- Jack se la llevó

- Qué?- gritó levantándose de la cama- Cómo demonios? Maldito hijo de perra! Le mataré con mis propias manos!

- Dejad de matar gente que mira luego en qué líos os metéis- dijo ella con indiferencia- Aunque me haríais un gran favor. Vuestra esposa estaba entre la multitud y se desvaneció. Él se la llevó y partieron en uno de los barcos con los que vinimos. En ese mismo instante. El muy bastardo lo tenía todo planeado, pero no cuenta con que estéis vivo. Ni con que en cuanto lleguemos, Ethan se irá directo al mismísimo infierno.

- Estamos perdiendo tiempo- dijo mientras se vestía con rapidez- Hay que marcharse ya mismo

- Estuvimos esperando a saber qué había pasado con ella. Hasta que una mujer que había a su lado nos lo contó. Y a que os recuperaseis. Pero todo está dispuesto. Podemos marcharnos en cuanto queráis- dijo Juliet con tranquilidad

- Pues vamos, cuanto antes mejor. Si ese desgraciado se atreve a hacerle daño…

- No os preocupéis por eso. Jack es un caballero- dijo ella con desprecio- Demasiado caballero.

- Un maldito cabrón- dijo James con furia mientras salía de la alcoba

En menos de dos horas estaban rumbo a Inglaterra. La nave de Sheppard era mucho más rápida y probablemente llegarían a su destino unas tres semanas antes que ellos. Eso había dicho Richard.

James estaba en la borda. Mirando con rabia hacia el mar. No sabía cómo demonios iba a soportar esos dos meses largos de travesía. Ella lo creía muerto. Y estaba en manos de este tipo. Un maldito buitre que se abalanzó sobre ella cuando él ni siquiera había dejado de respirar. Sabía que la encontraría. Ese cabrón no iba a arrebatársela. La sangre le ardía corriendo por sus venas.

Se suponía que debía estar feliz por estar vivo, pero ni siquiera se había parado a pensarlo. Lo único que quería era encontrarla. Y luego vengarse de ese maldito desgraciado.

Dos meses. Eso es lo que les separaba. Dos meses en los que ella se sentiría sola. Sin ninguno de los que se suponía que debían estar a su lado en estos momentos. No podía ni imaginar lo que podía estar pasando. Y su hijo…

Cuando se bañó y se vistió salió a cubierta. El sol en sus mejillas fue reconfortante, pero no podía aliviar el vacío y el frío que había en su corazón.

Estaba absolutamente sola. Sólo ese pequeño ser que crecía en su vientre acompañaba su tristeza. Si al menos hubiera nacido… Si pudiera verlo y reconocer algún rasgo suyo en su pequeño rostro…

Miró al mar. Aquella mañana era de un azul intenso y claro, y eso le recordó a los ojos del hombre que amaba y que sabía que nunca podría olvidar. Ya no estaba. Ya no había modo de volver a verlo. Pero era cierto lo que le dijo Linus. Ese bebé era su fuerza y rezó en silencio para que fuera un varón. Sería su orgullo, su razón para vivir y luchar. Y se juró que ese niño crecería amando a su padre. De eso se encargaría ella mientras le quedara vida.


	29. Chapter 29

CAPÍTULO 29

Pasó la mayor parte del viaje sola en su camarote. Sólo salía a tomar un poco el aire al anochecer, cuando sabía que Jack se había retirado. Los días se hacían eternos en aquel sillón junto a la ventana y se sentía cada vez con menos ganas de vivir.

Había días que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y ni siquiera probaba bocado. Solamente se acurrucaba en la cama llorando sin consuelo, recordando lo distinto que fue el viaje de ida con James a su lado. Pero desde que había empezado a sentir al bebé se sentía con la obligación de sobreponerse. Ese niño no tenía la culpa de todo lo que había pasado. No pidió venir al mundo y lo menos que podía hacer era alimentarlo y estar fuerte para cuando naciese.

No veía el momento de llegar a Inglaterra. Al menos podría pasear por el campo o leer algún libro. Y esperar el momento de empezar una nueva vida. No sabía cómo lo haría. Una mujer con un bebé… Pero lo haría, y sobretodo, lejos de Jack.

Había pensado en ir a buscar a Alex, pero Jack le había dejado claro que no sabía dónde estaba. Sus bienes serían embargados y probablemente huiría. Sería una auténtica locura buscarla en su estado. Lo mejor, sin duda, era esperar a que su hijo naciera. Era lo mejor para el bebé, y Jack parecía respetarlo. No se había acercado demasiado a ella, únicamente para preguntarle si comía o si se encontraba bien, pero se mantenía a distancia y eso era un gran alivio.

Al día siguiente llegarían a Inglaterra y aún quedarían unos días de viaje por carretera hacia Bedford. Kate se encontraba en cubierta, respirando el aire fresco de la noche cuando Jack se le acercó. Por el olor que desprendía supo que había bebido, como cada noche hacía.

- Bonita noche- dijo apoyándose con cierta torpeza en la barandilla del barco

- Un poco fría- dijo ella incómoda- -Voy a volver a mi camarote

- Espera, Kate- dijo cogiéndola del brazo- Se lo duro que debe estar resultándote todo esto… Pero quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado. Que puedes contar conmigo

- Jack, es tarde- dijo Kate intentando liberar su brazo

- No tienes que preocuparte por nada mientras estés a mi lado. Cuidaré de ti y del bebé- dijo acercándose a ella

Su rostro estaba cerca del suyo. Y el olor nauseabundo a alcohol que su boca desprendía le provocó una desagradable sensación

- Jack, suéltame. Es tarde- dijo suplicándole con la mirada

- Puedo ayudarte, y tu hijo…. Puedo ser un padre para él- dijo Jack mirándola a los ojos

Ella le miró sorprendida y asqueada

- No digas eso nunca más!- dijo con firmeza- Mi hijo tiene un padre y dedicaré mi vida a que sepa quién fue y lo que hizo por él

- Y qué es lo que vas a contarle? Que te chantajeó? Que destruyó tu cosecha hasta que te tuvo en sus manos? Que te obligó a ese matrimonio y que luego asesinó al rey? Que te engatusó con sus mentiras?- dijo él con furia

- Basta! No tienes ni idea de nada!- dijo ella apretando los puños con rabia

- No! No puedo entender cómo te dejaste embaucar por un bastardo como él! Te dije que te ayudaría, te ofrecí fugarnos juntos incluso! Pero te casaste con él!- dijo Jack fuera de sí

- Me casé con él porque le amaba! Desde el primer momento en que le vi!- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- No quería reconocérmelo a mí misma pero le amé desde el principio.

- Ahora está muerto- dijo Jack con frialdad

- Lo se, muerto por tu culpa, Jack- dijo con odio en la mirada

- Murió por asesinar al rey, Kate. No te equivoques. Si no hubiera sido yo hubiera sido otro- dijo Jack con seriedad

- Pero fuiste tú. Y eso no podré olvidarlo mientras viva. Esto es una equivocación, Jack- dijo cansada- En cuanto tomemos tierra me marcharé. No puedo permanecer a tu lado. Sólo nos haríamos daño.

- Ni lo sueñes, Kate- dijo cogiéndola fuertemente por los brazos- No vas a ir a ningún lado. Estarás conmigo a las buenas o a las malas. Tú decides.

- Jack, pero qué dices?- dijo ella aterrorizada- Vas a mantenerme a tu lado en contra de mi voluntad? Tú no eras así, Jack

- En eso tienes razón. Yo no era así. Yo no bebía, no era un maldito desgraciado. Pero todo esto es culpa tuya, si hubieras aceptado ser mi esposa no me hubiera convertido en esto, así que me lo debes- dijo soltándola con rabia

- Pero estás casado, y tu esposa es una mujer bella e inteligente… Quizás podrías arreglar las cosas con ella- dijo ella nerviosa

- Mi esposa…- dijo sonriendo con amargura- Sabes que fue amante de tu marido entre otro muchos?

- Si, lo se- dijo ella dolida- Pero eso es pasado y no sé qué ganas haciendo esto, de veras…

- Te recordaré esta conversación cuando seas feliz a mi lado- dijo él

- Eso no va a pasar, Jack- dijo ella con tristeza- Uno no elige a quién ama

Se marchó de allí con una profunda sensación de abatimiento. Estaba en manos de un hombre obsesionado y completamente trastornado. Sintió miedo. No por ella, a ella le daba lo mismo lo que le pasara, pero estaba esperando un bebé y ese niño corría peligro. No podía permitirse el lujo de que nada malo le sucediera. Era lo único que la mantenía viva, lo único que le quedaba de él. Pero se sentía acorralada y sin salida.

Maldito seas, James!- gritó con rabia en el silencio de su camarote- Por qué coño tuviste que dejarnos?

Para James el viaje no fue mucho más agradable, pero al menos contaba con las personas que siempre habían estado a su lado. Los Widmore, Linus y Danielle y Sayid y Nadia viajaban con ellos.

Penélope decidió que amaba a ese hombre y que le seguiría a donde fuere. Y Desmond rogó a Charles que fuera con ellos. Lo necesitaría al hacerse cargo del trono. No confiaba en nadie, salvo en Richard. Y sería de gran ayuda en su difícil misión.

Juliet y Richard no se ocultaban. Y James se alegró de ver que eran felices juntos. Ella siempre había sido peligrosa, pero cuando él estaba a su lado sacaba lo mejor de ella y se podía ver a la legua que lo amaba profundamente. Lo amaba y lo admiraba. Seguramente por el sentido del honor y el deber tan firme que tenía ese hombre. Richard estaba pletórico. Al fin iba a conseguir que se hiciera justicia, y que el verdadero heredero del trono se hiciera con él. Inglaterra necesitaba un hombre con el corazón limpio y Desmond lo era. No dudaba de que reinaría con equidad y bondad.

Llegarían a puerto en unos días y el pulso de James se aceleraba con cada milla que se aproximaban a Inglaterra. Maldijo una y mil veces aquel barco. Hubiera saltado por la borda y nadado hacia ella si hubiera sido posible. La inquietud no le dejaba dormir y los nervios habían hecho mella en su rostro en forma de profundas ojeras.

- Deberíais descansar. Tenéis que recuperar fuerzas para cuando lleguemos a puerto- dijo Juliet con suavidad acercándose a la borda donde estaba él mirando al mar como acostumbraba

- Eso es fácil decirlo. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que he sido. Debía haberle hecho caso. Haber huido. Ahora estaríamos juntos y hubiéramos podido recuperarlo todo- dijo enfadado consigo mismo

- Es cierto. Fuisteis un completo imbécil, James- dijo ella sonriendo- No entiendo a los hombres. El honor, el deber….Estupideces. Pero ahora debéis centraros en encontrarla. Y puedo seros de ayuda en eso. Imagino que Jack no la habrá llevado a nuestra casa, pero sé que tiene varias posesiones a lo largo de todo el país. De modo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

- Tiempo- gruñó él- Eso es justo lo que no tenemos. No quiero que pase un minuto más con ese hijo de perra.

- Os dije que no le haría daño. No temáis por eso- dijo Juliet con tranquilidad

- Pero cree que he muerto. No quiero ni pensar cómo debe sentirse, y embarazada- dijo él con la voz quebrada

- Qué es lo que teméis? Que le ocurra algo malo o que se refugie en sus brazos y os olvide?- dijo Juliet con malicia

- Me lo tendría merecido por imbecil- dijo él con rabia

- Ciertamente, James- dijo ella riendo- Pero eso no va a ocurrir. Esa mujer os ama y no os olvidará. Y menos con Jack, se de lo que hablo.

- Voy a matar a ese cabrón- dijo con odio en su mirada

- Claro! Así iréis de nuevo a la horca! Veo que no habéis aprendido nada, James- dijo Juliet sonriendo- Acaso no sabéis que hay métodos más sutiles?

- De qué coño estáis hablando?- dijo él mirándola sorprendido

- Os contaré un pequeño secreto. Conocéis el arsénico?- dijo con una sonrisa que helaba la sangre

- Queréis que envenene a vuestro esposo? Eso no va conmigo- dijo con firmeza

- La intoxicación con _arsénico_ se caracteriza por vómitos, dolor abdominal, inquietud extrema y diarrea, que conducen a un estado de postración completa y finalmente a la muerte. Limpio, sin pruebas, parecerá algo natural. Y no lo haréis vos, yo lo haré- dijo ella

- Richard no sabe esto, no? Porque no os lo permitirá. Eso es ruin y cobarde. Prefiero matarlo a golpes. Al menos así tendrá oportunidad de defenderse- dijo James

- Vos lo llamáis cobardía, yo lo llamo inteligencia. Si lo matáis os enfrentaréis de nuevo a la justicia y esta vez no tendréis tanta suerte- dijo ella jugando con indiferencia con uno de sus anillos

- Olvídalo, Juliet. Los duelos no están penados. Lo retaré- dijo él

- Oh! Qué bonito! Batirse en duelo por el amor de una dama! Y qué estúpido! Escuchadme bien, pedazo de imbécil! No voy a consentir que sigáis cometiendo más tonterías!- dijo ella con firmeza- Si no queréis que lo haga no lo haré, pero vos tampoco lo mataréis. Podemos llegar a un entendimiento que nos satisfaga a ambos. Un pacto.

- En mi puta vida volveré a hacer un pacto con una mujer!- dijo él con rabia

- La sacaréis de donde esté y os la llevaréis lejos. Después me encargaré de que le manden a combatir lejos y de que no vuelva jamás. Ambos ganamos, James- dijo con firmeza

- Acaso no entendéis que en cuanto lo vea no voy a poder contener las ganas de matarlo?- dijo James

- En ese caso no os diré dónde puede estar, y creedme, pasarán años hasta que la encontréis- dijo Juliet desafiante

- Es que siempre conseguís lo que os proponéis, duquesa?- dijo él rindiéndose

- Siempre- dijo ella sonriendo- Y creedme, lo más fácil para mí sería dejar que hicieseis lo que estáis deseando hacer, pero por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo. Cuando ese mal nacido muera me casaré con el hombre que amo, y se que no podré ser feliz si eso es a costa de vuestra vida.

- Está bien, Juliet. Vos ganáis, como siempre, imagino- dijo refunfuñando- Decís que tiene varias posesiones… muchas?

- Muchas. Por eso me casé con él- dijo guiñándole el ojo- Lo más rápido será enviar a un hombre a cada una hasta que sepamos dónde está exactamente. Y una vez lo sepamos iremos a por ella.

- No voy a quedarme en mi casa de brazos cruzados hasta que alguien la encuentre. Yo mismo iré a buscarla- dijo él con firmeza

- Lo primero será preguntar en nuestra casa. Quizás alguien sepa a dónde ha ido… O en la corte. Puede que haya avisado al ministro. Al fin y al cabo es un oficial- dijo ella

- Bien, os dejo eso a vos. De momento pensad, sois inteligente y le conocéis. Dónde creéis que ha podido ir?

- Veamos- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño- Cree que habéis muerto, pero él está casado. No puede mostrarla en público. No le conviene y menos siendo ella quien es y en su estado… De modo que debe haberla llevado a algún lugar lejano. No en ninguna ciudad.

- Genial- gruñó él

- Pues claro!- dijo ella con los ojos iluminados- Creo que lo tengo. Juraría que está en Bedford.

- Bedford? Dónde coño está eso?- preguntó él

- A un par de días a caballo de Londres- contestó Juliet- Tiene allí una pequeña villa en mitad de la nada. Allí mantiene oculta a su hermana bastarda. Una chica fruto de una relación extramatrimonial de su padre. Tiene un hijo pequeño, creo, pero lo cierto es que nunca la he visto. La tiene escondida, ya sabéis, es uno de esos oscuros secretos de familia

- Qué asco de tipejo- dijo James con rabia

- Si claro- dijo ella riendo- Pero alegráos. Rescataréis a dos damas en apuros!

- Todo esto os divierte, no es cierto?- dijo él mirándola con recelo

- No sabéis cuánto- dijo ella sonriendo

- Ni vos sabéis qué alivio es no teneros de enemiga- dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa

- Si me hacéis caso todo saldrá bien- dijo ella con ternura

Era increíble cómo esa mujer podía helar la sangre de cualquiera con las cosas que decía y cómo de pronto tenía una mirada compasiva y sincera. Sin duda Richard era un hombre afortunado, pero también debía de llevar cuidado de no contrariarla- pensó divertido mientras ella se alejaba

- Eh! Juliet! Por qué hacéis todo esto? Por qué me ayudáis?- dijo en voz alta

- Por lo que siempre hago las cosas. Por que me conviene- contestó ella con una sonrisa

Tenía que reconocer que llevaba razón. Uno de sus mayores defectos es que actuaba muchas veces sin pensar, por impulsos. Y eso le había metido en problemas a lo largo de su vida. Quizás le vendría bien seguir sus consejos. Por muchas ganas que tuviera de atravesar con un cuchillo el cuerpo de Jack no podía exponerse a volver a dejarla sola. Esta vez no podía cometer más locuras. Tendría que aprender a mantener la cabeza fría, si es que eso era posible…


	30. Chapter 30

Bueno, chicas… Ya no queda nada. Siento haber tardado tanto. Se que estábais desesperadas jajaja!

En serio, un besazo especial para Nieves y Alisue ;) Y cuidadito con la gripe!

Es completamente normal que derive en neumonía XD, será flipado el tío!

CAPÍTULO 30

El viaje por carretera había sido un auténtico tormento. Se habían detenido por las noches en posadas para descansar y había intentado escapar en vano. Los hombres de Jack la vigilaban en todo momento.

De todos modos no podía hacerlo. Coger un caballo y cabalgar en su estado era prácticamente provocarse un aborto y bastante duro resultaba para el bebé el traqueteo del carruaje como para aumentar ese peligro.

- Tienes que aguantar, pequeño- pensaba en silencio sujetándose el vientre

Cada día que pasaba sentía que estrechaba lazos con el bebé. Dependía de ella completamente. Sus decisiones le afectarían sin remedio, pero a la vez podía notar que ella también dependía cada momento más de ese niño. Era su única esperanza. Y se aferraba a él con fuerza.

Tenía que aprender a hacer las cosas pensando en las consecuencias que acarrearían. Muchas veces, demasiadas en su vida, actuó por impulsos. Pero ahora no podía. No estaba sola y tenía que tener la cabeza fría. No podía deslizarse por una ventana, por ejemplo, para escapar de Jack.

Cuando llegaron al condado de Bedford y entró en la villa sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo. Esa iba a ser su prisión en adelante. Jack le presentó al servicio con frialdad y a su hermana Claire. Pero desapareció en su despacho. Había mantenido distancia con ella desde su última conversación y a penas le había dirigido la palabra durante el viaje por carretera.

Claire la acompañó a sus aposentos. Ella era distinta. Una joven con un rostro angelical, pero con una tristeza infinita en su mirada. Se notaba que se alegraba profundamente de que estuviera allí. Algo le decía que era prisionera, como ella.

- Jack me ha dicho que vivirás aquí, con nosotros- dijo sonriéndole- Eres su….? Bueno, ya sabes….

- No, no- dijo Kate- Lo cierto es que no se si te lo habrá dicho pero no estoy aquí porque quiera.

- Entiendo- dijo Claire bajando la vista con timidez

- Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?- preguntó ella

- Desde que nací- contestó Claire- La verdad que al final me he terminado acostumbrando. Es un buen sitio para criar a Aaron. Hay unas vistas preciosas y los paseos por el campo te encantarán

- Y el padre? De Aaron…- dijo Kate sin poder reprimir la curiosidad

- Charlie- dijo con tristeza- Íbamos a casarnos. Era un joven que trabajaba en el almacén de la ciudad. Nos traía las provisiones y nos enamoramos, pero Jack consideró que no era correcto. Él no tenía dinero ni títulos y quiso procurarle una carrera militar. Al menos así tendría algo que ofrecerme, pero lo cierto es que no regresó de la primera campaña. Murió. Charlie no era un valiente, ya sabes. No estaba hecho para la batalla pero yo le amaba.

- Lo siento- dijo ella avergonzada- No quise que os sintierais mal, Claire

- No importa- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos pero con una amplia sonrisa- No tengo ocasión de hablar de él con nadie y es un alivio poder contaros mi patética historia

- Apuesto a que la mía aún es más patética- dijo Kate sonriéndole

En un par de días eran amigas. Se habían contado sus penas, sus experiencias… Abrieron sus corazones la una a la otra como no hicieron con nadie. Tenían tantas cosas en común que era imposible no hacerlo, y Kate sintió que fue una bendición para esa muchacha que sólo tenía a su hijo en la vida.

Se veía reflejada en ella. Dentro de cinco años ella jugaría con su hijo por los prados como Claire lo hacía con el suyo. Feliz de verlo crecer pero con la tristeza en los ojos por no haber podido olvidar al hombre que amaba.

El niño era un soplo de aire fresco. Una criatura inocente que crecía entre toda aquella tragedia que Claire trataba de ocultar. Y Kate jugaba con él en el jardín todos los días.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que había llegado a aquella casa. Kate estaba ya en su quinto mes de embarazo y su vientre ya era generosamente visible.

Era primavera y el campo estaba en todo su esplendor. El sol y su propia fuerza de voluntad había propiciado que recuperase algo de peso. Y empezaba a sentirse mejor. El bebé estaba sano, podía sentirlo. Y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Bajó a desayunar con Claire, como cada mañana. Pero su corazón se sobresaltó al verla discutir fuertemente con Jack.

- Debe saberlo!- gritaba Claire entre lágrimas

- No!- gritó él dándole un bofetón que la hizo caer en el suelo

- Jack! Os habéis vuelto loco?- gritó Kate sujetándole el brazo

- Subid a vuestra alcoba inmediatamente y no salgáis de allí!- le gritó él

- Pero…

- Haced lo que os digo si no queréis que os golpee a vos también!- gritó con furia

Obedeció sin rechistar. No podía arriesgarse. No con un niño en su vientre. Subió las escaleras atemorizada ante lo que había visto. Tenía que marcharse de allí. No podía permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar. No pensaba que Jack fuera capaz de algo como eso pero lo había visto con sus propios ojos y era un peligro para ella y para su hijo. Empezó a empaquetar algunas cosas en un hatillo. Sólo una muda y poco más. Hablaría con Claire. Debían irse juntas. No podía consentir ese trato. Saldrían adelante fuera como fuera.

Ocultó las cosas que había preparado debajo de la cama y se sentó frente a la ventana. Lo haría esa misma noche. Abandonaría aquella locura sin dudarlo. A pie, porque era arriesgado coger un caballo, pero se internaría en el bosque y en un par de días habría llegado a la ciudad. Una vez allí rezaba para que pudiera coger una diligencia o adquirir un carruaje que la sacase de su alcance para siempre.

Empezaba a caer el sol y alguien llamó suavemente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

- Kate, ábreme. Soy yo, Claire- dijo una voz al otro lado

- Dónde está?- dijo ella nerviosa empujándola al interior de su alcoba

- Borracho, en su despacho- dijo Claire

- Claire, tenemos que largarnos. Tienes algo de dinero?- dijo ella mirándola a los ojos

- Kate, cómo vamos….?- preguntó Claire sorprendida- Estás embarazada, yo tengo un niño de cinco años!

- Quieres que mañana sea a él a quien golpee?- dijo Kate con firmeza

- No lo ha hecho nunca, está nervioso- dijo Claire intentando justificarlo

- Es un maldito hijo de perra, Claire! Deja de defenderlo! Es que no te das cuenta de que Charlie está muerto por su culpa? Apuesto a que lo mandó a una misión suicida para quitártelo de encima!- dijo con rabia

- No digas eso, por favor- dijo Claire llorando amargamente

- No lo diré pero tú también lo sabes- dijo Kate con ternura

- He venido a contarte algo, Kate- dijo Claire en voz baja- Toma, aquí tienes algo de dinero. Te aguantará hasta que… Kate- dijo con firmeza mirándola fíjamente a los ojos- Tu esposo está vivo.

Kate se echó hacia atrás. Sus ojos encendidos en terror, incredulidad, pánico…

- Qué dices, Claire? Te has vuelto loca?

- Es cierto, Kate. Tienes que encontrarlo. Lárgate de aquí y búscalo!- dijo con nerviosismo

- No, no puede ser- dijo ella negando con la cabeza- Yo lo vi. Vi cómo colgaba de esa soga, Claire. Por qué me haces esto? Qué es lo que pretendes?

- Crees que te miento?- dijo Claire- Por qué crees que Jack estaba así esta mañana? Nos lo ha contado uno de los criados. Al parecer han derrocado a Ethan y hay un nuevo rey, el legítimo heredero. Desmond, se llama.

- Desmond? Qué demonios?...

- Han vuelto de América y la historia ha corrido como la pólvora en todo el reino. Vuestro esposo fue liberado en el último momento y gracias a Dios pudieron salvar su vida. El nuevo rey le ha indultado. Kate, te das cuenta? Debe andar buscándote como loco?- dijo emocionada

- Dios mío, Claire- dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Si esto es mentira yo no se…. Estáis segura de lo que estáis diciendo?

- Es cierto lo que dice- dijo Jack con firmeza mientras se acercaba a ella con largos y lentos pasos

- Es cierto?- preguntó ella con temor- James está vivo?

- Si, está vivo. Pero si quieres que siga con vida te quedarás aquí sin mover un dedo.

- Jack!- gritó Claire- Estás loco!

- No vas a detenerme, Jack. No ahora- dijo Kate con firmeza

- Escúchame!- gritó él- No vas a salir de aquí! No vas a dejarme!

- No voy a dejarte porque nunca me has tenido. Me voy, Jack. Ni se te ocurra impedirlo- dijo mientras cogía su atillo y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Sintió el frío metal contra su cabeza y el sonido del cargador a su espalda. Se detuvo y se giró mirándolo fijamente, frente a la pistola.

- Jack! Suelta eso, por el amor de Dios!- gritó Claire desesperada

- No vas a irte- dijo Jack apretando los dientes

- Voy a hacerlo, Jack. Dispara si eso te hace feliz. Pero no voy a quedarme aquí- dijo ella con frialdad

- Te mataré! A ti y a tu maldito bastardo!- gritó enfurecido mientras movía el arma frente a su cara

- Hazlo- dijo ella desafiante- Hazlo de una vez!

Se giró despacio y comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta con pasos lentos. Las piernas le temblaban. Sabía que en cualquier momento todo habría terminado. Un disparo y todo habría acabado, pero no iba podía retroceder. No podía hacerlo.

De pronto lo oyó. Un disparo seco y sordo. Un cuerpo caer y el grito de Claire.

- Jack!

Suspiró profundamente y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Se giró y allí estaba, tendido en el suelo bajo un gran charco de sangre que brotaba de su cabeza.

- Vámonos, Claire. Vámonos de aquí- dijo cogiéndola por los hombros

La obligó a salir de aquella alcoba y cerró la puerta. Bajó con Claire por las escaleras y la sentó en la cocina. Puso un cuenco con leche entre sus manos.

- Tranquilízate, Claire. Todo ha terminado- dijo acariciando su rostro

- Dios mío, Kate!- dijo sin dejar de llorar- Era lo único que tenía! Era mi hermano!

- Claire, ahora me tienes a mi, de acuerdo? Quédate aquí. Voy a buscar a Aaron. Vendréis conmigo y no tendrás que esconderte de nadie nunca más, entiendes?- dijo con firmeza

Kate salió de allí y buscó a David, el capataz. Le contó lo ocurrido, le pidió que avisara a las autoridades y que preparase el carro. Claire y ella se marchaban de allí.

Después subió a por Aaron. Lo envolvió en una manta y bajó a por Claire.

En pocos minutos estaban en un carruaje. Aaron y Claire sentado en la cabina y ella misma llevando las riendas. Las riendas de aquel carro y las de su propia vida.

Llovía intensamente. Tanto que las lágrimas se fundían con la lluvia. Estaba empapada y hacía un frío que se calaba en sus huesos pero nada de eso importaba. Estaba vivo. Y por Dios que iba a encontrarlo.

Cabalgaba sin descanso. No había hecho otra cosa desde que llegó a tierra. No quiso viajar hasta Londres, ni hasta su casa. La comitiva, que en este caso y para colmo de males, era real, le retrasaría en exceso. De modo que se hizo con un caballo en el mismo muelle y se despidió de sus compañeros de viaje poniendo rumbo a Bedford.

Tampoco había consentido que Sayid le acompañase. Nadia estaba a punto de dar a luz y por nada del mundo un hombre debía perderse eso. Así que salió solo. Era más rápido. Sólo se detuvo un par de veces para comer algo y descansar unas horas. Pero apenas había dormido durante aquellos días.

Esa noche había llegado a la ciudad. La villa de Sheppard estaba a un día de allí. Menos si iba deprisa. De modo que estaba a punto de amanecer cuando se encontraba a medio camino de aquella casa.

La lluvia era muy intensa y el frío hacía mella en él pero James apenas lo notaba. Si ella estaba allí estaba a unas horas y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera detenerlo en aquel momento.

Kate detuvo el carruaje. Llevaba horas manejando aquel carro en la oscuridad a toda velocidad y temía que en cualquier momento tendrían un accidente. Se bajó de allí y respiró profundamente bajo la lluvia. Sintió una punzada de dolor en el vientre y se agarró fuertemente a la cabina para no caer.

- Dios mío, Kate? Estás bien?- dijo Claire sujetándola

- No es nada- dijo reponiéndose- Tenemos que seguir. Falta poco.

- Falta poco para qué? Para qué perdáis al bebé? Si seguimos a este ritmo lo haréis, no os quepa duda- dijo regañándola

- Está bien- dijo resignada- Caminaré. Lleva tú las riendas.

- Terca endemoniada!- gruñó Claire cogiendo las sogas- No podéis descansar un poco o esperar a que amaine, no!

- Cállate! Tú lo harías en mi lugar?- dijo sonriéndola

- Camina y calla. Estamos apañados Aaron y yo si ahora tenemos que depender de tu buen juicio- dijo Claire devolviéndole la sonrisa

Durante las semanas que la conocía había aprendido tantas cosas de ella… Todo lo que le había contado le había dado una fuerza que ni ella misma sabía que tenía. Esa mujer había luchado por sus tierras, por su amor, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo. Se sintió verdaderamente orgullosa de tenerla a su lado. Aunque caminaba con mucha dificultad agarrada al carro y creía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer.

Kate iba llena de barro hasta las rodillas. El lujoso vestido que Jack le había comprado era un trapo sucio y empapado. Sus cabellos caían sueltos y mojados a lo largo de su rostro y la lluvia le impedía ver con claridad a pesar de que las primeras luces del alba comenzaban a iluminar el camino.

De pronto y a lo lejos, frente a ellas, comenzó a escuchar un murmullo. Un caballo sin duda. Alguien lo suficientemente loco como para cabalgar a esas horas y con aquella lluvia infernal.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al pensar eso. Quién podía estar tan loco? Quién si no?

- Detente- dijo a Claire cogiéndole las riendas

- Qué sucede?- contestó ella

- Viene alguien- murmuró- Espera aquí.

Kate comenzó a andar despacio adelantándose al carro mientras Claire la miraba perpleja.

Detuvo el caballo prácticamente en seco en cuanto la vio. No podía ser. Era ella, bajo aquella maldita lluvia. Era ella, inmóvil, observándolo con esos profundos ojos verdes que creyó que jamás volvería a ver.

Bajó rápidamente del caballo y se acercó hasta ella temiendo tocarla.

- No podías esperar unas horas?- dijo sonriéndola tímidamente

- Llevo meses esperando, maldito idiota- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso. Como si no hubiera nadie más en el mundo. Y dejaron de sentir frío en sus cuerpos. Ni siquiera notaban la fuerza de la lluvia sobre ellos. Sólo el calor de sus labios, sus manos recorriéndose, tocándose para comprobar que era cierto que estaban juntos, y una profunda sensación de plenitud en sus corazones.


	31. Chapter 31

Bueno, chicas! Acabó vuestro sufrimiento jajaja! Este es el último capítulo y habéis aguantado como campeonas! Nieves, te leiste mi anterior fic? Ese es jacket!

Ains… si, he matado a Jack. Pero estaba desquiciao. Casi es mejor, he acabado con su sufrimiento y Jules será feliz con su Ricardus XD

Bueno, ha sido un placer contar con vosotras. Y con las lectoras silenciosas también! Espero que al menos haya alguna skate entre ellas….jajajaja!

Un superbeso para todas y nos vemos! Esto no acaba en este fic XD

CAPÍTULO 31

- Dime que estás bien- dijo James tomando su rostro con las manos

- Estoy bien - dijo ella sonriendo

- Y ese hijo de perra, dónde esta?- dijo frunciendo el ceño

- Muerto

- Le has…?

- No, él mismo lo ha hecho

- Vamos, sube al coche. Estás empapada- dijo llevándola hacia el carro

- De acuerdo, pero ve despacio, ya sabes, el bebé….- dijo ella con preocupación

- Prefieres caminar?- dijo él sorprendido

- Ahora mismo no puedo dar un paso más- dijo ella sonriendo- Sólo ve despacio.

- Llegaremos por la mañana a la ciudad, y podrás descansar todo el tiempo que quieras. Hay una pensión donde hospedarnos. Quién es tu amiga?- preguntó al ver a Claire

- Ella es Claire. Y más que amiga yo diría que se ha convertido en una hermana para mi- dijo Kate sonriendo

- Hola- dijo Claire tendiéndole la mano- Imagino que sois James

- Encantado- dijo él besando su mano

- Mira, es Aaron. Su pequeño- dijo mostrándoselo por la ventana del carruaje

El pequeño dormía plácidamente ajeno completamente a todo lo que había pasado.

- Pues subid. Os estáis empapando- dijo James abriendo la puerta del carro

- De ningún modo- dijo Claire- Yo lo llevaré. Tenéis mucho de que hablar.

- Las damas no se mojan si puedo evitarlo- dijo él sonriendo- Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar.

- Si insistís- dijo Claire

James conducía con cuidado. Ahora ya no había prisa alguna y lo principal era evitar un percance.

- No mencionaste que era tan apuesto- dijo Claire sonriendo con picardía

- Querida, la apariencia es lo de menos. Lo principal es el interior- dijo Kate

- Oh, vamos! Ahora me diréis que si fuera bajito y feo le amaríais del mismo modo- gruñó Claire

Ambas rieron con ganas. Claire estaba radiante. Atrás quedaba una vida oculta a los ojos del mundo, una vida de sombras y vergüenza.

Kate se dio un reconfortante baño mientras James bajaba a por algo de comer. La posada era modesta pero después del frío de la noche y las horas de camino cualquier cama con mantas era algo maravilloso.

No tenía ropa seca, de modo que se envolvió en una manta y se sentó en la cama a esperarle. Estaba tardando demasiado y empezó a impacientarse. Pero no, nada malo podía pasar ahora- pensó. Debería aprender a relajarse.

- He tenido que esperar a que hiciesen algo de comer. Aún no tenían preparado nada- dijo él entrando en la alcoba

- No te preocupes, he aprovechado para darme un baño- dijo ella sonriendo aliviada

- Pues ve comiendo mientras me baño yo- dijo James- Tengo barro hasta en las orejas

- Y tú? No comes?- preguntó ella

- Yo no tengo hambre

- Ni yo tampoco

- Ya pero él a lo mejor sí- dijo James señalando al bebé- Así que tendrás que comer

Se metió en el baño no sin darle antes un beso en la frente, pero Kate no pudo evitar que aquel comentario le molestase. Preocuparse ahora por cómo cuidaba al bebé… Lo había hecho bien. Y sola. Y si ahora pensaba ponerse en plan protector no tardaría mucho en soltar todo el rencor que tenía dentro y que no podía controlar.

Cuando James salió del baño y se sentó junto a ella observándola mientras bebía el cuenco de sopa, supo que algo no iba bien a pesar de que ella le sonreía con timidez.

- Estás muy delgada- dijo acariciando su hombro que quedaba desnudo

- Si, James. No he tenido mucho apetito últimamente- dijo ella con cierto fastidio cubriéndose el escote

- Qué es lo que pasa, Kate? Ese hombre te ha…- dijo él con preocupación

- Me ha qué, James?- interrumpió ella enfadada- Eso es lo que te preocupa? Si me he acostado con él? Si tu hijo está suficientemente alimentado? Y qué hay de mí? Me has preguntado cómo he estado todo este tiempo?

- Imagino cómo has estado, Kate- dijo él avergonzado

- Lo imaginas? No, no puedes imaginarlo!- gritó levantándose furiosa- No tienes ni idea de lo que he sentido. Completamente sola! Y todo por tu estúpida cabezonería! Tu honor, tu deber! Mierda, James! Me dejaste sola!

- No era así como tenía pensado que fuera, Kate- dijo él con la voz quebrada

- Claro! Lo tenías todo planeado! Todo! Pero yo acabé con ese hombre en un maldito barco! Y qué si me hubiera metido en su cama, eh? Estabas muerto! Y si me hubiera agarrado a él y a sus palabras de consuelo?- gritó mirándole directamente a los ojos

- Pero no lo has hecho- dijo él incapaz de mantenerle la mirada

- Maldita sea! No lo he hecho, pero si lo hubiera hecho qué pasaría ahora! No tendrías derecho a reprocharme nada!- gritó desafiante

- Qué es lo que pretendes con esto? Hacerme daño?- gritó él sin poder soportarlo más

- Que no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca más! Nunca!- gritó ella dejando caer las lágrimas sin poderlas controlar

James se levantó del lecho y la estrechó fuertemente contra su pecho. Dejando que llorase y se desahogase.

- Me importa una mierda tu honor, o el mío, las tierras o quién demonios sea el rey de Inglaterra. Nada de eso mi importa. Lo único que necesito es que estés a mi lado- dijo ella mientras dejaba salir todo lo que tenía dentro

- No voy a separarme más de ti. Pase lo que pase- dijo él abrazándola con fuerza

- Prométemelo- dijo ella mirándole a los ojos

- Te lo juro- dijo él con firmeza- Nunca más

- Creí que no volvería a verte- dijo ella acariciando su rostro

- Te quiero tanto- dijo James besándola apasionadamente

Hicieron el amor como si fuera la última vez, entrelazados sus cuerpos, fundidos en un solo ser, acariciando a quien habían extrañado tanto. Y finalmente se quedaron sumidos en un profundo sueño. Un sueño al fin tranquilo y sin temor al mañana.

Meses después

El pequeño James dormía en su cuna plácidamente. Era un niño sorprendentemente sano y tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que Kate pasó durante la gestación. Ella solía decir que era así porque tenía que serlo, porque de haberse dejado llevar por lo que su madre sentía no hubiera llegado a nacer. Ese pequeño era un luchador.

Kate lo observaba en su cuna. Era exactamente igual que su padre, la misma boca, los mismos hoyuelos cuando sonreía, y el mismo cabello rubio. Pero los ojos eran suyos. Profundos y verdes. Apenas tenía un mes de vida y ya les había cautivado con su sonrisa y sus balbuceos.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando James la abrazó por detrás besando su cuello. Se quedaba absorta mirando al bebé y perdía la noción del tiempo. Pero todo era porque al fin estaba tranquila. Habían vuelto a las tierras de James, Alex y Boone les visitaban con frecuencia y todo estaba en paz. En nuevo rey empezaba a tomar decisiones que beneficiaban a su pueblo y el país entero, así como ellos dos, comenzaban una vida nueva, alejados de las tensiones y los problemas.

- Duerme como un bendito eh?- dijo James mirando orgulloso a su hijo

- En cuanto le doy el pecho no aguanta ni cinco minutos- dijo ella sonriendo

- No hace falta que lo jures- dijo él- Ayer estaba espabilado y cuando comencé a leerle se durmió en segundos

- Es tan hermoso- dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo

- James, qué haces?- dijo Kate riendo al ver que sus caricias estaban subiendo de tono

- Acabo de ver al médico- dijo él besando su cuello- Y dice que ya podemos…

- Como?- dijo ella mirándole con picardía- Ese no era el pacto. Dijiste que cuando tuvieras tu heredero no me importunarías más.

- Pero también te dije que querrías que volviera a hacerlo- dijo él sonriéndole burlón

- Mmmmm- dijo ella ladeando la cabeza- Supongo que podemos romper ese maldito pacto.

- Hecho, pecas- dijo él besándola con ternura

FIN


End file.
